Fate Alive:UBW
by ZafkielRagnarov
Summary: Counter Guardian EMIYA is summoned in a world where beings called Spirits run amok. Itsuka Shidou is dragged in the conflict between Spirits and Humanity. And when they meet, their story shall begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors foreword:**

 **Hello fellow readers. I present you the first Chapter of Fate/Alive: UBW! Now then, for those who were wondering why I took down the first chapter was due to the fact that me and my editor came up with a better overall plot for this FanFic.**

 **For those who came because of the original summary, I apologize if that's what you're still exepecting. As of now, this FanFic is a whole new one than the previous one. If you still have read to new summary and are still innterested, stick around as there's plenty more to come.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **~ZafkiekRagnarov**

* * *

Alaya sat in her chair and leaned back gently into the soft comforting thing. Her mind pondered as to how she would save humanity this time. Of all the things however, this wasn't the work of Gaia. Instead, this new problem was the result of a botched experiment abandoned by a powerful being.

"Tch, what nuisance". Alaya growled lowly.

As she rubbed the temple of her forehead, she began to dig deeper about the botched experiment left behind by the infamous Zeltrech. The sole reason why humanity was being threatened was because someone forgot to put the lid on their failed experiment.

However, the nature of the experiment intrigued Alaya as she found out what Zeltrech was attempting. Digging up whatever information she could find, the research itself was Zeltrech attempting to produce a new Holy Grail in this universe. The motives for such a person to attempt this sort of experiment would be vague to everyone except the magus himself.

"That fool! Leaving behind such a mess in his wake" . Alaya shook her head angrily.

However, after gaining back her composure, what Alaya found confusing was the fact that this new threat arriving on Earth to threaten Humanity didn't simply show up out of nowhere. Something didn't add up and that's what Alaya could not figure out.

After even more digging, looking for every piece of information she could find, she discovered something groundbreaking.

"Ho? Now this is interesting". Alaya stroked her chin in an intrigued manner.

As Alaya pondered about the newfound information, she started thinking about how to get rid of these 'Spirits' in a manner that would result in less of a total disaster.

With that in mind however, Alaya knew that these 'Spirits' were weaker than the Counter Guardians at her disposal and eradicating them would be mere child's play.

As a plan formed in her head, Alaya came up with a method to eradicate the 'Spirits' all the while utilizing the foreign Grail in the process as one would utilize it in a Holy Grail War. This is turn would confirm her growing suspicion about the foreign Grail and perhaps utilize it in the near future if it actually worked.

With the plan slowly coming into place, Alaya shot upwards from her chair and began to make preparations for the Grail War that was about to take place in Tenguu City. With that, Alaya rigged the servant summoning system so that the Magus she instructs to summon a servant will summon none other than EMIYA himself.

"With this, results will surely be procured". Alaya smiled to herself.

However, even though Alaya expected things to go her way, fate had other plans in mind.

* * *

Shidou merely lay on his backside with a dumbfounded look on his face. His body shuddered in fear as the terrifying woman gunned him down with her death like stare all the while pointing her giant broad sword at his neck.

The situation as it was, can be described as fleeting for Shidou as he now had his life on the line. To make things worse, he couldn't produce a single sound from his mouth to plead for life.

To his surprise, the mysterious woman opened his mouth to speak. "You're here to kill me aren't you?" She asked.

As the sword twitched, Shidou shuddered in fear and quickly cowered behind his arms. "Please, I mean no harm!" He waved his arms defensively.

As the girl slowly lowered her sword at his response, a high pitch buzz caused Shidou to look for the sound. Sure enough, tiny specks in the sky began to grow closer. Realizing that they were flying people, Shidou watched in awe as they descended upon him and the mysterious girl.

But to Shidou's horror, trails of smoke began to appear and what looked like missiles began to buzz down on Shidou. Shocked at the scene, he braced himself for his imminent death.

To his surprise however, Death didn't come to reap Shidou's soul. What saved Shidou however was the mysterious girl who interrogated him earlier. Bright purple aura and what seemed to be a coloured shield surrounded them and rendered the destructive barrage ineffective.

"This is…!" Shidou gasped.

Noticing how the woman was concentrating on keeping the shield up, Shidou suddenly found himself admiring the strange being for saving his life. As the hail of rockets suddenly died down, bullets began to fly towards them but the shield held them at bay.

As Shidou caught a closer look at the newly arrived fighting force, he noticed the sleek and futuristic armour the soldiers were all wearing. The advancement in technology was pure amazement if one were to analyse it.

However, the mysterious girl suddenly dropped her shield and took off into the sky with her sword which left Shidou in the dust.

As Shidou watched in awe as the battle unfolded before his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder how beautiful the girl was, yet with such beauty she looked so despondent.

As he watched the godlike being swing her mighty sword, the weapon fired forth waves of energy waves which destroyed the missiles heading towards her. The skies soon were ablaze with rings of fire from the explosions. Shidou's ears deafened from the explosion alone yet his eyes were fixated on the ongoing battle.

However, Shidou recognized a figure amongst the newcomers and was also shocked as the person was none other than his classmate Tobichii Origami. What also came as a shock was that Origami was currently engaged with the girl that was protecting Shidou earlier on.

Watching wonder, Shidou's eyes followed Origami around as she did acrobatic movements in the air to avoid the magical attacks from her enemy. In response, she fired her missile launchers at her opponent. As her opponent destroyed a few and dodged the rest, Shidou's attention quickly shifted to the stray missiles.

As the realization hit him, the stray missiles were heading directly towards his position and were about annihilate him if he didn't. But even though Shidou tried to move himself, his body would not respond no matter how hard he tried. As the deadly weapons inched closer, Shidou knew it was already too late.

As Shidou curled up, he tried calling for help with his mouth in hopes that someone would save him. With that, a sudden burst of energy surged through Shidou as he verbally yelled. "Help!" Shidou merely braced himself for the inevitable.

Within the next second, a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a large bow and had the weapon drawn. As he fired the weapon, multiple arrows spread out from the bow towards the incoming missiles and destroyed all of them in one hit.

Shidou's ears rang as the threat was destroyed before him and the heat wave washed over his body causing him to cower away. As the threat was successfully eradicated, Shidou looked up as he realized he wasn't dead yet.

Multiple thoughts raced through his head as to why he hadn't died yet. Yet his thoughts were abruptly cut short as a tanned man clad in red and black clothing stood before him. His tall appearance and masculine look gave Shidou the impression he was some sort of fighter.

"You…" Shidou struggled to speak.

"Are you okay?" The strange man asked Shidou in a straight forward manner.

Shidou still remained in the shock state he was as his brain struggled to process what had just happened. It wasn't until the mysterious man shook him that Shidou came back to life.

"Uwaah!?" Shidou reacted suddenly.

"Oh, you're still here". The man casually spoke. "Now then, you have yet to answer my question". He narrowed his looks towards the young man.

"Huh?" Shidou looked around himself. "Me? You're referring to me right?" Shidou pointed to himself.

"No Master, I'm just talking to the ghostly figures of my ancestors behind you". The man said.

As Shidou placed a hand on his chest, he swallowed a big chunk of saliva before looking at the man. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you". Shidou nodded slowly.

"It's good to hear that". The man sighed in relief. "Come, we must get you to a safer place before I can properly exterminate this threat". The man declared.

"Wait, Wait!" Shidou exclaimed but it was already too late.

As the mysterious man scooped Shidou up his hands, the young teen let out a terrified yell as he found himself suddenly moving at fast speeds. Feeling as though he was riding a roller coaster, Shidou struggled to stay awake and his insides churn as he felt himself move farther away from the ground. Before long, the man suddenly dumped the boy on the floor without warning.

"Eh?! Where…are we?" Yelled Shidou as he looked around. The scenery had vastly changed completely in such short notice.

"Keep yelling Master, I'm sure the enemy hasn't heard us yet". The tanned man said before summoning his bow again out of thin air.

"Eh?!" Shidou yelled loudly again before quickly covering his mouth.

As Shidou watched in awe again, the man held the palm of his right hand out. A bright red sphere was projected and an odd looking sword materialized out of the red flame and into his hands.

Looking at the odd choice of an arrow, the weapon pulsed with energy as it gave off red sparks as the bowman loaded the weapon.

As the man pulled the string of the bow all the way back, the sword transformed into a sleek arrow at the same time.

Raw energy pulsed throughout and around the man which sent chills down Shidou's spine.

As the mysterious man took his aim, the raw energy around him dispersed followed by a blue whirl of energy rising from below. As the tip of the arrow glowed bright red, the energy around the man suddenly stopped radiating.

"My core is twisted in madness, Caladbolg!" The bowman chanted loud enough for Shidou to hear.

Within a split second, a flash of bright red light appeared followed by a large blinding blue light as the bowman fired his arrow with a grunt. As the shockwaves vibrated through Shidou, he watched in awe as the arrow soared across the city at super sonic speeds. Almost like a missile but faster, it soared past and above buildings towards its destination.

As Shidou watched its general trajectory, he gasped as he saw the weapon flying towards the crater where the space quake occurred. And where he met that mysterious girl before everything else happened.

As Shidou was snapped out of his thoughts, he heard a faint explosion almost like a heartbeat. Looking for the source, a bright light could be seen in distance. As the realisation hit Shidou, he gasped as the arrow fired was equivalent to a tactical nuke.

A large mushroom like cloud rose into the sky followed by the sudden release of energy which rocked Shidou's ears as the sound of the explosion reached him. This was destruction at its finest, some would even call it art.

"Hmph". The man smirked as he watched in amusement at his work.

As Shidou turned towards the man, he eyed him in wonder and awe at just what sort of person he was. Was he a wizard? No, a wizard doesn't use a bow. Was he some sort of super hero? Perhaps that's what he was.

As Shidou kept trying to piece together what sort of man stood before him, the tanned being turned to face him which startled him.

"Now then, may I know the name of my Master?"

Shidou blinked in hesitation as he replayed the words in his head. Taking a small step back, he shook his head the question. "Ehhhhhh?! Master?!" Shidou blurted out loud.

* * *

"Dammit! What is the meaning of this!" Alaya growled at the revelation as her favourite Counter Guardian had been summoned as a Servant for some random boy. As Alaya rubbed pinched the bridge if her nose, she calmed herself down and analysed the situation before her. What disappointed her was that things didn't go her way, but things seems to have taken place for the better for Alaya.

For one, the young boy that summoned her favourite Counter Guardian had quite the magical Prana in his body even though he didn't seemed the type of person to be a Magus. In all sense, he was a very large battery for EMIYA.

All this made Alaya seem even more interested in this world and more importantly the boy who had somehow managed to summon her favourite Counter Guardian as a Servant.

"Let's see what you can show me boy". Alaya said in an amused tone.

* * *

 **And that wraps up Chapter 1. I know it was a short chapter, nonetheless, I promise that from here on out, the chapters will be much longer and will hopefully keep you all entertained.**

 **Yours Faithfully**

 **~ZafkielRagnarov**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Foreword**

 **Hello again fellow readers. I present thee Chapter 2 of this growing fic. If any of you haven't read Chapter 1 already, do so now. If you have; enjoy this new Chapter!**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **~ZafkielRagnarov**

* * *

"Uhhh". Shidou softly groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. The room which Shidou suddenly began to stir in looked like a highly advanced medical bay for the current era. There were currently three individuals in the room, one of them being Shidou.

"Looks like you're awake". The woman who was inspecting Shidou greeted him tiredly.

"Eh, who are you?" Shidou asked quickly.

"I'm the analysis officer here, Murasame Reine". The woman introduced herself. "You shan't worry. While I may not be a doctor, I have been trained to provide basic first aid". Reine told the young man.

"Well, that's not exactly I wanted to hear". Shidou said in a low manner. As he looked around the room, he recognized a familiar figure sitting on a couch with a book in his hand. "You….you're that man from earlier?!" Shidou pointed at the figure.

By this time, the figure lowered the book he was reading to take a long hard look at his new master. In this case, Shidou Itsuka.

"I'm surprised I have a mudflap of a master such as you". Archer started off with a smirk.

"Eh? Mudflap?! What are you on about?" Shidou shot back with an angry voice.

"You're going too far now. Don't you want to know how you ended up here?" The man moved his hand to point at Reine.

As Shidou realized what he meant, he turned to Reine before looking around the strange room he was in. "Wait, where am I? How did I get here?" Shidou turned ask the woman.

"You're in the Fraxinus Medical Bay. We recovered you after you passed out. But your acquaintance here refused to hand you over to us unless we had a solid reason as to otherwise". Reine explained.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Shidou sheepishly said before turning to the tanned skin man and glared daggers at him.

With that, the man simply gave a smirk before returning to read his book. Shidou merely shifted his attention back to Reine as he knew he'd get more answers out of Reine than his mysterious saviour.

"Reine-san, how did I end up here in the first place?" Shidou scratched his lower cheek in curiosity.

"The better question would be what were you doing outside in the first place?" Reine tilted her head to one side.

"That's right." Shidou stroked his chin. "I remember the battle and all….." Shidou said as he struggled to recall other aspects of the event. Then, a sudden realisation hit Shidou as originally remembered his goal. "Kotori! My little sister, I went out looking for her because she wasn't in a shelter!" Shidou frantically spoke as his concerns overcame him.

"Calm down". Reine spoke softly but in a tired manner. "She's safe".

"Huh? What?" Shidou blurted out in a confused manner.

"I know there are many things on your mind right now and you'd like them to be answered. But alas, I am not the person to answer such questions. Perhaps the commander would be more than happy to answer all your questions". Reine explained to him.

As the doors slid open, various control panels sat earthed to the floor as different people sat behind them while operating the machines.

"He's here" Reine told the blond haired man who stood at the doorway.

"Thank you". He said to the analysis officer. "Hello there, I'm the Vice Commander, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Pleased to meet you". He introduced himself to Shidou before gesturing his hand to the right.

As Shidou turned to his right, he let out a gasp as he recognized the figure sitting on a large swivel chair. Sitting high and mighty before him was none other than his sister Kotori Itsuka.

"Kotori?" He began slowly.

"Welcome aboard. I welcome you to Ratatoskr". She said proudly before putting a chupa chups lollipop in her mouth.

Shidou stood there and gawked at his little sister as his brain tried it's very best to comprehend what on earth just transpired around him. Clearly it was still the same sister Shidou knew, but yet also not at the same time.

"Now then, you have a lot of questions to ask right? Well, I'll happily answer them unless you answer my question first." Kotori said while making a number one hand signal with her finger.

"Huh?" Shidou responded.

"I never knew you made friends with wizards Shidou. Even then, your preference in friends baffles me. To think you'd hang out with people older than you. So tell me, who is your friend over there?" Kotori pointed past Shidou.

As Shidou turned around, he let out a 'Uwaahhh!' from his mouth as he found the mysterious tanned man standing behind the group.

"You…..!" Shidou pointed. "How'd you get in here?" Shidou asked him.

"I teleported". He stared at Shidou with a serious look. "Clearly I must've been paired up with a Master who doesn't even know firsthand who or what a Servant is". He scoffed.

"Teleport? Servant? What do you mean?" Shidou asked with a dumbfounded look.

"What do you mean by 'Servant'? And how did you sneak in here without the doors opening?" Kotori asked the mysterious man.

Archer stared at the group who stared and bombarded him with questions as if they never even heard about the concept of Servants. Yet somehow this young clueless boy somehow possessed the means to feed with him with a seemingly large amount of Prana and was the one who summoned him in the first place.

'Could it be? They actually don't know the concepts of Servants?' Archer thought to himself. 'If that's the case, they must be clueless about the concept of the Holy Grail War itself. This is bad, did I get summoned unintentionally? Or is there something bigger going on here?' Archer suspected in his head.

"I have a question for all of you. Are you aware of the concept of a Servant?" Archer asked the group.

Seeing mixed looks and hearing no response throughout the room, the man let out a sigh before continuing. "Then that concludes my own suspicions. It appears we're both in the dark here". He smirked at his own remark.

"Oi, why do you keep calling me Master? What's with that?" Shidou blurted out.

"Oh? I see, since you're unaware, you must've at least noticed the command seals on the back of your hand". Archer looked towards Shidou's left hand.

As Shidou responded to the action, he lifted up his left hand and gasped as he noticed the crimson red symbols on the back of his hand.

"What does this mean?" Shidou showed him the command seals.

"It means you've formed a pact with me. Something like a bond. I as a Servant, am bound to fight for you or whatever you bid me to do". Archer explained.

As the group in front of him widened their eyes in surprise, Shidou stared at his hand as he comprehended just what sort of power he possessed.

"Just what is a Servant exactly?" Kotori asked.

"A Servant is a being who has done heroic deeds throughout his life. Once dead, they ascend into a system called the Throne of Heroes and are summoned by Masters to do their bidding". Archer explained, though in actual fact, he kept it vague and brief to the others as to not reveal too much.

"What is your name?" Shidou asked him.

"You may call me Archer". Archer replied frankly.

"Archer? Is that what they call you?" Kannazuki stroked his chin as he tried to recall and famous heroes with that name.

"It's a preference". Archer said.

"Archer huh?" Kotori moved the rod of her chupa chups up and down as she eyed the man suspiciously.

"To think I thought you were a spirit at first but now with your explanation you're somebody different. How do I know I can trust you being around my brother?"

"I can assure you, if I wanted him dead he wouldn't be standing here. I do not possess such malicious intent". Archer spoke bluntly.

Kotori gritted her teeth while the chupa chups were still in here mouth. As she moved the rod up and down, she debated internally on wether or not she should trust this mysterious man.

After a few long hard thoughtful minutes, Kotori stopped moving the rod in her mouth and pulled it out to address Archer.

"Alright, you have provided sufficient details. Now what are your questions? If you have any that is". Kotori finished before putting the lollipop back in her mouth.

"What are these so called Spirits?" Archer asked with a raised brow.

"Hmph, it seems you two need to be informed and I shall answer. Anyway, this is more important for Shidou anyway". Kotori said before facing her chair forward to the now holographic screen.

As Kotori began explaining the origin of Spirits to Shidou, Archer listened in with curiosity while analysing and devising ways to combat them in his head.

"This girl here is a Spirit. She is not of this world and whenever she appears, she blows things up wether she likes it or not". Kotori explained.

"Blow things up?" Shidou tilted his head to one side.

"Jeez, you're dumb. I feel sorry for Archer right now". Kotori sighed heavily.

Archer merely shook his head at Kotori's words, all the while putting a grin on his face.

"In case you're pea brain hasn't figured it out yet. These phenomenon's we call Spacequakes are caused by these Spirits". Kotori said in a rather annoyed tone.

'She causes them?' Shidou said silently to himself as he looked at the screen.

"This is the AST however. Their role is to hunt and destroy spirits under orders from the Japanese Military". Kotori pointed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Kill her?" Shidou blurted out all of a sudden.

Archer stared at Kotori before shifting his gaze back to the screen. 'It's a good thing I haven't revealed to them my true intentions. But damn, why did I have to get paired up with a brat like Shidou? On the plus side, this Ratatoskr can surely lead me to the Spirits and I'll merely deal the finishing the blow. Another advantage is that Shidou is supplying me with immense amount of Prana, so much that the boy may as well be a battery' Archer silently thought to himself, all the while keeping a straight face. 'Perhaps I can use this opportunity'.

"There is another way to deal with these Spirits. And killing is not something Ratatoskr does". Kotori said.

"There's another way?" Shidou said in surprise.

"Have you been paying attention or what?!" Kotori said angrily before smacking her right hand into Kannazuki. As the Vice Commander groaned in pleasure at the hit, he stumbled down the stairs with a content look.

'Ho? This is interesting. Another way?' Arched said in his mind.

"This process involves you. But for now, we need to ready the things in order to train you. For now, just go back to school and pretend everything is normal". Kotori instructed Shidou.

"Wait, wait! Pretend everything's normal? What training? How can I even stand toe to toe against a Spirit?" Shidou protested.

Kotori merely grumbled and slammed her right again into Kannazuki, who had just gotten back up, and sent the Vice Commander down the stairs again.

"Nobody asked for your opinion on this. You have no choice; your only answer is yes. The world, believe it or not, now depends on you". Kotori pointed at him.

"Eh?" Shidou said in disbelief. "You must be joking right Kotori? you can't be serious now can you?" Shidou joked about it but the people around the room remained serious as ever.

"Shidou, we're in a flying ship which is currently cruising above Tenguu city at an altitude of 25,000 feet. There are beings that possess god like powers which can wipe humanity off the face of the earth. Hell, you now have a random stranger who now acts as your personal bodyguard! Does it look like we're joking?" Kotori asked him a serious look.

'But still, why me? Why can't it be someone else? Why am I the one possessing the powers that can subdue the so called 'Spirits' anyway?" Shidou protested.

Kotori merely sighed at his questions. To her, revealing everything now would seem like a waste. But to get her brother on board she needed to at least be partially honest with him. "Shidou, for years I have decided to keep your secret ability secret. But now that the situation has escalated to the point where the world's leading technologies cannot even compare with these beings, it seems we have no choice now". She sighed. "Shidou, believe it or not, you possess a very special talent. A talent that allows you seal a Spirit by kissing them".

"Huh? Kissing them? Sealing them? I need to do what?" Shidou blubbered.

"Shidou! BE serious you dimwit!" Kotori yelled which snapped his sense together. "I am not going to repeat myself. You heard me loud and clear, besides I know you want to help save them". She pointed her chupa chups at him.

As Shidou didn't deny the fact he wanted to help them, he still was uneasy about the idea of being given such a burden all of a sudden. "Am I really the only one? There's no one else?"

"May I step in?" Archer began. "I will agree with Shidou's question. Why him? Why is it specifically him?"

Kotori puffed her cheeks up in annoyance and crossed her arms. "So far we haven't found anyone with such abilities. Shidou here is the only one that has such an ability. And I wouldn't be lying now if he was the only one".

Shidou paused for a moment as he realised there really was no choice left. The fate of the world was now thrust upon him.

"If there was another person who is the same as you, you wouldn't be here in the first place". Kotori continued in a soft voice. "...I won't let it..."

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll take the task". Shidou said.

"You will?"Kotori said in a surprised manner. "I mean, of course. Glad you came to your senses!"

"If what you say is true then, then I'll gladly do it". Shidou nodded.

"Now then Archer, does that answer everything?" Kotori pointed towards the man.

"You have told me a lot, Commander Kotori. But yes, I am satisfied with your answers". Archer said. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I shall retire". Archer bowed gracefully.

As Archer slowly started to disappear before them, the group stared in awe as the man left their presence. However, for Shidou, he could still sense and somewhat see his presence in the room.

 _"I have merely taken myself into Spirit form Shidou"_. Archer spoke to the young boy.

"Eh?" Shidou said in awe.

"Shidou, what are you blabbering on about now?" Kotori looked at her brother as if he was some sort of lost kid.

"Oh, nothing Kotori". He waved his hands.

 _"Do not mention that I am here. This link is only between the two of us. But watch what you say and when you decide to speak"_. Archer instructed the young man.

"Reine, make sure he gets back to the house. I'll join him shortly after. And after that, begin preparation for tomorrow". Kotori instructed her analysis officer.

"Understood". Reine nodded. "Shin, this way". Reine gestured.

"I swear, it's like you don't even try saying my name". Shidou said to Reine as the two left the room, their conversation drowning out in the distance.

With that, Kotori sighed to herself as she leant back in her chair. "Sheesh, what mess has my brother gotten himself into?" She said out loud.

"A big one Commander". Kannazuki chirped in.

"Mhm". Kotori nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Shidou let out a satisfied groan as he stepped out of the shower. Wiping his body dry he styled his damp hair in the mirror before opening the bathroom door. Greeted by the cool wind outside, he struggled to close the door and made his way upstairs into his room. As he put on his pyjamas, Shidou set his alarm for tomorrow and crawled lazily into bed. Pulling the sheets up, the moonlight seeped into his room through the window as he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

However, Shidou could not fall asleep as he felt himself being watched by someone. Ignoring the feeling, he turned to one side to face the wall and closed his eyes. However, the feeling would not go away as Shidou felt a cold sensation all over his body.

Frustrated that he couldn't go to sleep, he sat upright and peered around the room for any signs of something or someone spying on him. But alas, nothing could be found and Shidou grumbled in disappointment. However, a growing suspicion formed in his head and he needed to confirm it.

"Archer?". Shidou called out verbally.

 _"What is it?"_ The man inquired, albeit with an annoyed voice through his head.

"Are you actually looking at me right now?" Shidou asked while looking around the room.

 _"Let's see, of all the interesting things I can see right now, the moon looks wonderful tonight"_. Archer remarked.

"Eh?!". Shidou reacted while pulling the covers to hide himself. "That means you saw me come in here and change and stuff?!" Shidou showed a face that looked like it had been violated.

 _"Please, if I had an all granting wish device, my wish would be to never see your naked body at all. Ever"_. Archer made it pretty clear to the young boy.

As Shidou lowered his covers, the cold uneasy feeling which he felt earlier had now vanished as he knew who was in the room. Lying back down in his bed, he let out a soft sigh as he stared at the moonlit ceiling.

"Archer, how did I end up in the medical bay of Fraxinus?" Shidou asked.

 _"You passed out for some mysterious reason. I merely watched over you until your sister brought us on-board"_. Archer replied.

"My sister huh. How did that go?" He scratched his lower cheek.

Arched tilted his head back as he recalled the memory. _"She demanded to know who I was and such. I didn't answer and refused to hand you over until you woke up and unless they had a good reason. When she said she was your sister, she meant it so I let her handle it"_. Archer scoffed lowly.

Silence befell the two of them as Shidou thought of another question to ask.

"Say Archer, what sort of hero are you? I'd like to know what myth you came from". Shidou asked in a kind manner.

 _"It will be best if I don't tell you. You wouldn't see me as a hero then. Besides, the ideals I used to live by betrayed me in the end"_. Archer replied.

"Oh, I see. Forgive me for prying". Shidou said.

 _"I can see that you're very curious. But that curiosity can get you killed. Perhaps another time I shall reveal to you my legend"_. Archer let out a small laugh as he finished.

"Sure, goodnight then". Shidou said before facing the wall and going to sleep".

 _"Goodnight"_. Archer said.

Although it actual fact, Archer never paid attention to Shidou as he came into the room as he was busy reading a history book from the shelf.

While the uneasiness had left Shidou, Archer knew that he could not rest as he felt the presence of someone watching. It was as if the shadows themselves were watching them and didn't bother to take their eyes off the them for a second.

As Archer narrowed his eyes, he was about to trace his married twin swords but deemed it wasn't necessary as he knew his opponent wasn't about to make a move anyway.

'Perhaps another Spirit? This is interesting. Utilizing shadows as a means of observation. Quite smart' Archer thought to himself as he kept a keen watchful eye over Shidou who now snored loudly in his sleep.

* * *

As Shidou adjusted his tie in the mirror, he checked his hair and grabbed his bag before hustling past the living room to tell Kotori that he was off for school.

"Kotori, I'm heading off for school now". Shidou said as his eyes darted around to find Kotori, who was sitting on the counter top chair, eagerly anticipating him.

"Before you go Shidou, I want to have a small talk with Archer". Kotori said in an authoritative like voice.

"Eh? What for?" Shidou asked while brushing off some dust from his pants.

"Some terms and agreements that's all". Kotori folded her arms while moving the rod of her chupa chups.

"Why have you requested my presence?" Archer said while materialising from his spirit form.

"Ahh, Archer. Good that you're here. Shidou, you can run along now. We won't be long". Kotori gestured with her hand towards Shidou.

"Oh, okay". Shidou nodded his head before turning his body around.

As Shidou was about to leave, a hand reached out and grabbed his collar causing Shidou to stop at the sudden opposing force.

"Hear this Kotori. I will only obey Shidou as he is my master. I will only stay and hear you out unless Shidou tells me so otherwise". Archer deadpanned at the little red haired girl while still holding onto Shidou's collar.

As Kotori's eyes twitched in annoyance, Archer could tell she had enough of his assertive dominance bullshit.

As Shidou noticed that Kotori was about to explode, he quickly said. "It's alright! It's alright! Archer, you listen to what she says. You can catch up with me later once you're done".

As Archer sighed and loosened his grip, Shidou let out a 'Uwaah!' and scrambled free towards the door. Saying his goodbyes, the door slammed shut leaving the two alone in the house.

"So, what is it?" Archer cocked his head to one side.

"Since you're so protective of my big brother, why don't you go watch him yourself at school, and as a teacher at that?" Kotori suggested.

"Ho?" Archer knitted his eyebrows as the proposal came to light.

"Here, have one of this". Kotori extended the palm of her right hand towards Archer.

As she handed Archer the tiny earpiece, he gently took it away from her hand and held it in his own.

"What do I need this for?" He eyed the girl.

"To keep in contact with the Fraxinus. If you need anything, just give us a ring". Kotori gave him a thumbs up.

As Archer slipped the tiny device in his right ear, he adjusted himself to the new accessory and took a step back. Waving a silent goodbye, he disappeared into his spirit form.

As Shidou settled into his seat, the doors slid open and the class fell silent. Following in the teachers footsteps were two new individuals who everyone stared at. For Shidou, he recognized the two of them to be Archer and Reine.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce two new assistant teachers today. Please welcome them". The teacher said enthusiastically.

"Greetings. You may call me Archer. I teach home economics". He smiled genuinely.

With that, a flurry of excitement overcame the girls of class 2-4 as they drooled at their new home economics teacher.

"I'm Reine and I teach Physics". She said in a tired voice before falling backwards onto the floor.

The entire class gasped as they watched their first assistant Physics teacher collapse on them.

'You have got to be kidding me…' Shidou silently groaned as he couldn't believe his two new assistant teachers.

Recess came around the corner and Shidou was led out discreetly by Reine to the Physics lab. In truth, it wasn't a Physics lab but a highly advanced computer room which Reine operated.

"What is the meaning if this?" Shidou blurted out towards Kotori.

"What? It's so we can keep an eye on you". Kotori replied towards her flustered looking brother.

"Home economics? What sort of reason is that?" Shidou shifted his attention towards Archer.

"I can actually teach you know". Archer told Shidou while leaning against the wall.

"Anyway Shidou, we're not here to drabble around. We're here so we can begin your training". Kotori pointed towards him with her lollipop.

"Eh? Now? In school?" Shidou put a hand to his chest.

"Just move over here Shin". Reine gestured.

"It's Shidou". He corrected the tired woman.

Reine stared at Shidou for a few seconds as if she was processing his information. "Ahhh, apologies Shin". She said.

"Are you even trying?" Shidou blurted out.

"Stop yelling you pea brained monkey. Now move to the console!" Kotori barked.

As Shidou moved over to the computer, he waited until the application loaded. As cute themed music started playing, Shidou read the words carefully of the game title.

"Fall in love my little Shidou?!" He said in an embarrassed manner.

"This is how you'll learn the necessary things to get a women to fall in love with you". Kotori said in a proud manner.

Archer, who stood at the back, wore a doubtful expression while trying to look supportive at the same time. How Shidou was going to learn anything from picking up women certainly won't be covered in a game.

'Well, this'll be interesting to watch' Archer thought to himself.

* * *

 **Afterword**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. Leave your thoughts about it in the reviews and if you have questions just PM me.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **~ZafkielRagnarov**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors foreword:**

 **Hello Readers, here is another chapter for Fate Alive. This chapter roughly 8k words long. Hope you enjoy! Apologies for any errors.**

 **Yours faithfully**

 **~ZafkielRagnarov**

* * *

"Yes! I'm finally finished with this godforsaken game! Finally…." Shidou clenched his fist triumphantly not long before groaning in relief and slumped back down into his chair.

"You have school in 30 minutes boy. Get on your feet and move slacker". Archer barked at him which prompted the boy to jump out of his chair and dart towards the door.

Shidou's erratic footsteps filled the quiet house with echoing thumps as he made his way down the stairs. Nearly tripping on his way down, he swung his arms wildly and caught the handle rails in a nick of time as his feet touched reached the ground floor. Panting heavily at his sudden feat, he swung the living room door open only to find the living room itself devoid of life.

"Huh? She's not here?" Shidou calmly spoke out loud.

"That's because she left for the Fraxinus ahead of you. Come on, let's get you to school now you lazy mudflap". Archer said while making his way down the stairs in a more fashionable manner.

As Shidou closed the door shut, he slipped his shoes on and opened the door leading to the outside world. The cool morning air blew past his face and undeniably messed his hair up. But the summer sun still beat down on him like a raging furnace.

As Archer closed the door behind him, he disappeared into his spirit form and Shidou began trekking his way down the road towards his school.

"Say Archer, did you choose that to be your name just because you use a bow?" Shidou asked the man in his head.

"No, there a wide range of reasons as to why I chose this name. But you can judge for yourself anyway". Archer replied.

"Oh, I see". Shidou nodded at the response.

Walking down the bent curved road, Shidou took a glance at Tenguu City in the distance. Awed by the scenery, the tall metallic sky scrapers which reached up to touch the heavens themselves glistened as the sun shone down upon them. Tenguu City itself was a hub of life, but it was mostly quiet and peaceful wherever you went.

'It's not everyday one gets to enjoy this sort of peace' Archer grimaced inside his head as he watched the city from afar. The memories of just yesterday still remained in his head when he and Shidou were perched atop a building and where he fired Caladbolg into the Sodom below.

The walk itself was short and silent. Perhaps the silence was a good thing between the two of them as Shidou still felt awkward around Archer. For Archer, the silence didn't bother him much at all.

As Shidou headed to class, Archer moved out of his spirit form and changed into an appropriate attire for teaching home economics to the class. Formal or not, he merely wore black pants and a black polo and deemed it enough for the environment around him.

The clock ticked by and Shidou let out a yawn during Math class as the teacher drabbled on about quadratic equations. Looking at the clock, he sighed as the class had a remainder of 20 more minutes to go and Recess would come forth.

While 20 minutes didn't seem long, it felt like an eternity for Shidou as he struggled to pay attention and get some rest at the same time due to him staying up all night playing the game Kotori had given to him. Even though Archer advised him to get some sleep, he went against it and kept playing.

Shidou peered at the board as his vision suddenly became hazy. Every passing second and the board became blurrier and blurrier until Shidou couldn't even hold his head up and slumped face first into his desk. Fast asleep, the class continued on like nothing ever happened.

The Recess bell chimed and Shidou awoke immediately. Looking around the room, Reine was waiting at the door which signalled him to follow her without the need to make any other necessary gestures.

As Shidou dragged his slumbering body out of the room, he made his way to the Physics preparation lab and was told to stand still by Reine as her left hand went into her lab coat pocket.

Unable to see what she fished out, Reine stepped forward and was mere centimetres away from Shidou. Shidou, noticing the sudden change, suddenly stood upright as Reine drew in closer to him. While still being a bit taller than her, it didn't help as Reine's breast began to press against Shidou's chest.

Shidou's heart rate flew through the roof as he felt the soft sensation pressing against him. However, he was unprepared for such circumstances and stood still like a tree as the mysterious women did as she pleased.

As her left hand came up to hold his cheeks, Shidou let out a yelp and blushed profoundly at the action. Unable to react, he watched in anticipation as Reine moved her other hand towards his face. Heart racing into overdrive, he felt like his veins were about to explode right there and then. His breathing became harder and his chest rose rapidly with each passing second.

As Shidou and Reine's eyes locked with each other, he stared into the deep blue eyes of hers. Reine stared back but with different intentions as she simply acknowledged the fact that both she and Shidou possessed the same eye colour.

"Shin….." Reine said softly.

"Reine-san!" Shidou said out loud.

As Reine leant forward some more, Shidou closed his eyes and braced himself for what was about to happen next. Pushing his lips together in anticipation of a kiss, Reine didn't even notice Shidou's action as her hand successfully slipped the ear piece into his ear. Done with the first task, Reine pulled away and moved back towards her chair while leaving Shidou hanging.

The door to the Physics room slid open and Kotori and Archer both made their way insides. Kotori who found her monkey brained brother merely blocking the door way grew annoyed of his actions.

"Oi! What on earth do you think you're doing Captain Delusional!" Kotori said in an annoyed tone before stomping her foot down on his feet.

As Shidou jumped up in pain, he grabbed his feet while glaring daggers at Kotori who responded with an annoyed look.

"What was that for?!" He hissed towards her while gritting his teeth in pain.

"That's for blocking half the room you big oaf!" Kotori stuck her tongue out at him before sucking on her chupa chups.

"For a thin person you sure do take up a lot of room". Archer smirked.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Shidou glared at Archer.

Archer remained silent and kept a low grin on his face towards Shidou. Shidou noticed it however and let out small hiss towards the Servant which was what Archer intended for him to do.

"Shidou! Are you paying attention?!" Kotori growled at her older brother which snapped his attention back to her.

"Today is the beginning of phase 2 for your training" Kotori instructed.

"Huh? And what will that be?" Shidou asked.

"Since its recess time, we figured it would be best to test your new found abilities on a real person". Kotori put her thumb up.

'If you mean taking advice from a video game, sure, why not' Archer scoffed to himself.

"Eh? But who exactly am I going to test it out on?" Shidou asked Kotori who snickered as she glanced at Reine.

As the hallways of the school were somehow miraculously empty, Shidou and his homeroom teacher Miss Okamine stood alone together while facing each other.

"Uhh…do you need something Itsuka?" His teacher asked in a polite manner.

'Christ, really. Of all people why did it have to be her?!' Shidou screamed internally as he tried not be embarrassed with what was about transpire.

"Uhhh….no….um". Shidou stammered as he struggled to find a believable excuse.

"Hoy, what are you doing Shidou?" Kotori demanded through the ear piece. "Stop messing around. Hurry up and make the teacher fall in love with you already". Her impatient voice filled the Physics lab as she and the rest listened eagerly.

"Exactly why do I have to do this?" Shidou said softly.

"I told you it's to help with you talking to Spirits. You're the one who will be making them fall for you in the future. What good will you be if you can't even make a human fall for you?" Kotori said bluntly which caused Shidou's self esteem to plummet into the unknown regions.

"I'm still not satisfied with that explanation you know". He replied.

"Just compliment her to begin with". Kotori said. "If anything happens, we'll do our best to instruct you".

Shidou took a deep breath and stared at his teacher from head to toe and decided on what things to compliment her on.

"M-Miss…Miss Okamine! Your clothes look really cute on you". Shidou stammered as he tried to make the compliments genuine.

"Really….? You think so? I'm a little embarrassed" The teacher turned slightly as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes!" He gave a thumbs up. "That looks really good on you. Especially your: hair, eyeglasses, stockings, shoes and Attendance book! And…"

"Umm Itsuka". Miss Okamine cut him short.

"Now you're just over doing it. Baldy! Bald Lemon!" Kotori insulted him.

"Can I go now Itsuka?" Miss Okamine said while glancing at the nearby clock.

"Uh…uh…uh" Shidou stammered as he thought of ways to keep her at bay.

"Guess there is no choice, Shin, follow my lead". Reine instructed the young boy.

As Shidou took a deep breath and cleared his throat which made his teacher ponder at what he was about to say.

"I have to admit, ever since I became a junior, I really look forward to coming to school". Shidou started.

"Oh really? That's good to hear". His teacher scratched her cheek in delight.

"It's because you've been my homeroom teacher; that I've been in love with you…."

Miss Okamine gasped at Shidou's words. "Eh? Your words make me happy and all. But it certainly wouldn't work out in this age".

"I'm serious" Shidou said firmly.

 _"Shidou, grab her hand to signify that you truly mean it"._ Archer instructed through his head.

Without second thought, Shidou moved both his hands and held Miss Okamine's. As he felt the cold but soft palms, he continued saying Reine's words.

"I want to marry you!" He declared.

At that moment, the heart of Miss Okamine was pierced as if an arrow went straight through. Her eyes stared longingly at Shidou as the words replayed in her head.

"You're…..serious?" She mumbled.

Soon, she gave off an aura that Shidou began to quiver from. Clearly this feeling wasn't normal by any standards, but it was familiar to Shidou as it felt like desperation.

"Do you know the risks involved? Are you sure you really want to marry me?!" His coat was suddenly grabbed by the love hungry teacher. "Do you want to meet my parents? I'm sure they would simply love you. How about when you reach the proper age to marry? I'll be in my thirties then, will that be fine?!"

"Hmmm, it seems the trump card for a 29 year old woman was too effective". Archer smirked.

"That I can agree on. Anyway, she'll be too caught up in this anyway. Time to abandon ship". Kotori watched the scenes.

"Shidou, run for it". Archer simply said.

As Shidou heard the orders, he sighed in relief and quickly devised a way to escape.

"Perhaps next time Miss Okamine. You know what, pretend we never had this conversation at all. I don't think I'm ready for this sort of commitment anyway. Bye!" Shidou darted away as fast as his feet would allow him too, leaving behind the mess of a teacher.

"….perhaps we could live in a rental apartment and start saving. Even then, I still want to be myself when I quit. We should start saving for the wedding!" Miss Okamine blabbered on as Shidou hastily ran away.

"It seems your teacher has a very unique personality". Kotori said.

"How the hell can you remain so calm in this situation?" Shidou asked as he huffed over the audio.

Rounding a corner, Shidou's mind was still fixated with the events from before that he barely noticed the white haired girl in front of him. By the time he realized what was going to happen, the winds from his chest was knocked clean out as he slammed into the girl.

As Shidou lay sprawled on the floor like a crash test dummy, he quickly picked himself up and rubbed his head.

"Excuse me….sorry about that". Shidou groaned.

Expecting to find the girl sitting upright as well, Shidou was presented with something else as he found himself staring at a plain white panty.

"Eh!?" Shidou yelled before covering his eyes.

Just as Shidou shielded his vision, Origami sat upright as if she deliberately laid out that scene for Shidou anyway.

"I'm fine". She replied casually.

"This is your chance Shidou! Go and flirt with her!" Kotori encouraged him.

"Are you serious? Her of all people?" Shidou said in a bewildered voice.

"Why don't you try hitting on girls your age? Besides, while she may not be a Spirit, she's part of the AST. She's not the type to kiss and go". Kotori said.

"But still…." Shidou protested.

"Hurry up and start praising her you seaweed brain!" Kotori yelled.

 _"You're going to find yourself in deep shit after this"_. Archer snickered in Shidou's head.

 _"Oi! What's that supposed to mean!"_ Shidou yelled back.

 _"Nothing…"_ Archer said innocently.

 _"Grrrr!"_ Shidou growled at the man internally.

"Why are you stalling you monkey!" Kotori said impatiently.

"Fine! Fine!" Shidou replied. As the young man took a deep breath, he stared at Origami before speaking in the most awkward masculine voice. "Uhhhh….Tobichii…" Shidou trailed off as he looked at her uniform.

"Your clothes look cute!" Shidou said in the most dry manner of all time.

"You sound as if you're loathing her rather than actually praising her". Archer stated the obvious.

"I know okay! Stop telling me off!" Shidou growled as Archer let out a small laugh.

"I'm in my uniform". Origami replied to the compliment casually.

"Why are you praising her uniform you antlion?!" Kotori's voice changed into an unimpressed one.

"I….I..just" Shidou struggled to find the right words.

"Shin, let me help". Reine stepped in.

Shidou paused as he waited for the words to come into his ear. "Tobichii, I've actually known about you for awhile now".

"Same here" the casual voice of hers filled his eardrums.

"Really?" Shidou reacted surprisingly to the response. "Then I'm also happy that we managed to be in the same class this year. I watch you all the time".

"Me too".

Shidou wore a concerned look on his face as he continued speaking to the girl with mixed feelings now.

 _"I told you"_. Archer let loose a small laugh from his mouth.

 _"Don't rub it my face…."_ Shidou groaned.

Shidou kept wearing his concerned look and began to repeat Reine's words. "Not only that, but after school, I also sniff your gym clothes".

"Now you really sound like a creep". Archer commented.

"Me too". She casually said.

"Really? ...I guess we have a lot in common". Shidou felt taken aback by the sudden response.

"Yes".

"Then, will you go out with me?"

There was a long pause between the two before Shidou turned away to talk to Reine and the others.

"Don't you think this is a bit too sudden?" He hissed lowly.

"I don't mind". Origami responded.

"Eh?" Shidou held a bewildered look on his face.

"I don't mind going out with you". Origami repeated.

"What?" Shidou struggled to keep himself standing. "You mean like going out somewhere together right?"

"Is that what you meant?" Origami's expressionless face remained the same.

"What?" Shidou took a step back.

"I thought you were talking about going out on a date".

"Eh?"

"Was I mistaken?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Eh?!-No, no you're not mistaken". Shidou hastily tried to correct her.

"I see". Her face remained the same blank as if she was devoid of any emotion.

'Crap! Why did I have to say she wasn't mistaken? I could've gotten away with a misunderstanding' Shidou screamed at himself as the situation became even worse and frankly, even more awkward as it already was.

While Shidou was distracted in his thoughts, Origami stepped forward and handed a photograph to him. Snapping the delusional young man out of his trance, he looked down in surprise at the unexpected gift.

"Huh? What's this?" Shidou glanced over the image.

"You said you like me in uniform". Origami answered.

"Huh?" Shidou stared in disbelief.

Before any more of the conversation could be dragged on, a high pitched wail screamed down the hall ways like a air raid siren. The signal could only mean one thing and that signified a spacequake is about to occur.

Both Origami and Shidou who were surprised at each other stared in another direction as instructions for evacuation were relayed.

'Don't tell me she's coming now!' Shidou thought to himself.

 _"Shidou, she's on her way"_. Archer said to him.

"Tch". Shidou said in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry, something came up. I have to go". Origami said while brushing past Shidou in a quick manner.

"Wait, Origami!" Shidou held out his hand to stop her.

"Head to the shelter!" Were her last words as she went out if earshot.

"Shidou, it's a spatial quake. We'll return to the Fraxinus for now". Kotori spoke through the earpiece.

"It's her isn't it?" Shidou asked.

"Yeah, it's Princess". Kotori said while analysing the data. "She's going to appear here at Raizen High School".

As the entire school evacuated themselves, Shidou began to make his way down the hall towards where the Physics lab was located. Sliding the door open, Archer, Reine and Kotori we're all ready to go. Stepping closer to them, Reine pressed the earpiece in her ear which signalled the crew to begin the teleportation process.

* * *

As the four were transported to Fraxinus high above the city, Shidou was still amazed by the technology as they arrived on-board the ship. Upon arrival, Kotori and Reine bolted for the bridge followed by Archer and Shidou.

As Kotori was greeted by the crew upon her entry, she began barking orders left and right to make the necessary preparations for when Princess made landfall.

Within a few moments the data on the boards began to skyrocket as the energy build-up around Raizen High rose which meant the process had already begun.

"Shidou, get ready. This is the real thing now". Kotori said.

"Eh? What?! Are you sure about this?" Shidou blurted out.

"Yes Shidou, you are the only hope for humanity to coexist with Spirits actually. You are the only person for this job". Kotori made it specifically clear to him.

"I must protest against this idea". Archer spoke up.

"There isn't much of a choice anyway Archer". Kotori said.

"Why Shidou specifically? Why can't it be someone else? Sending Shidou into a situation like this means he's going to die even faster". Archer protested.

"Shidou will not die I can guarantee that. Besides, I've seen what you're capable of Archer. Even if it was just a small glimpse, I know that you're capable of protecting my older brother". Kotori looked towards the man with expectations glistening in her eyes.

At that point, Archer realized the job he was being given by Kotori. To look after the antlion of an older brother. Although Shidou is Archer's responsibility anyway, he could not agree to this plan unless Shidou himself permitted it.

"So, what is your say Shidou? You don't have to go out there. You can send me after her and I'll bring her back subdued or dead if you wish". Archer told the boy in a cold manner.

"Ah….No no no". Shidou waved his hands in protest.

"Then you'll follow your sister's plan?"

Shidou glanced towards Kotori and the rest of the crew who were looking up at him. The situation as it was right now was dire. Shidou was the only person humanity could rely on to passively subdue the monster of a being called a Spirit. And right now, his decision would affect the outcome of many more events to come. But Shidou already knew the decision he was going to make. He was going to help the Spirits at all cost.

"Archer, don't get mad at me. But you already know what my decision's going to be. I'm the only person that can do this and I'm not going to back down". Shidou clenched his fists together. "I'm going to save humanity!" Shidou declared his voice full of determination.

Archer stared at Shidou for a few long seconds as he noticed the ambitions the young boy possessed. It was as if the ideals he once held so dear could be seen within his Master.

Letting out a sigh, Archer shook his head at Shidou's determination. "You are one dumb Master". He smirked.

"Am not!" Shidou shook his fist at him.

Archer laughed a little at his Master's reaction. "If that is your decision, then I'll follow you till the end". He folded his arms as he finished.

"Hey Archer". Shidou called.

"Hm?" Archer looked towards his master who held out an enclosed fist.

"Let's do this!" He nodded.

Waiting a few seconds, Archer couldn't help but admire Shidou's determination as he reminded him of his younger self. "Sure". Archer bumped Shidou's fist with his own.

"Excellent. Let's get down to business! Everyone, back to your stations!" Kotori said eagerly.

As time passed, what seemed like hours turned into minutes quickly. Drones had been dispatched to Raizen High to observe the actions of Princess. High resolution and live image feeds of the school were fed to the monitors in the bridge.

The destruction of the school was a heavy one. Buildings which once housed classrooms and many other facilities lay in ruins or were completely wiped from existence. Memories that took a lifetime to build were completely erased in an instant.

Signs of Princess could not be seen but the scanners said the opposite as they detected a being with high energy residuals lurking within the abandoned school halls and classrooms. Of the AST, the group that was dispatched had to fall back as their CR-Unit suit was not built for indoor use. This spelt an advantage for Shidou as he could confront Princess uninterrupted this time.

"Shidou, Archer. It's time". Kotori said.

"Alright". Shidou nodded.

As Reine escorted the two back to the teleporter, Shidou and Archer stood side by side and Reine made the final calculations.

"Good luck Shin". She bid the young man.

Shidou nodded at her praise and Reine pressed the teleport button. As the machine transported the two back down again, they appeared in front of the now crumbling school.

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this". Shidou said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Be confident with yourself. Despite you training all week, and despite your complaints, you pulled through". Kotori told him with sounds of approval coming from her voice. "You want to save the Spirit right? You want to save that girl don't you?"

Shidou closed his hands as his determination burned bright than ever. "Yes, I want to wipe that sadness off her face. I want to never see that sad face of hers ever again".

"Good. We don't resort to violence here. Instead we use another means to subdue a spirit and-" Kotori said but left the sentence for Shidou to complete.

"Follow them, get to know them, date them and make them fall in love!" Shidou recited the main principals to contain a Spirit.

As Shidou felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Archer nod silently at him. Returning the gesture, the duo made their way towards the death-trap of a building.

"Shidou, I'll be going into my spirit form". Archer said to the boy as he began to disappear.

As Shidou watched the servant disappear from the eyes of others, he began to climb the stairs of leading towards the upper floors.

"Don't worry Shidou. We here at Ratatoskr have the best trained crew to support you in this endeavour". Kotori chimed in. "With five marriages and five divorces under his belt, the Love Master….Bad Marriage Kawagoe!"

"Ooh, Love". He spoke deeply.

"Extremely popular with the women of the night, CEO Mikimoto!"

"Mahal Kita". He introduced briefly.

"Misfortune befalls her rivals; meet the 2 A.M woman, Shiizaki!"

Silence was only heard which told Shidou she was the silent but deadly type of women aboard the Fraxinus.

"Meet the man with over a hundred different women. Dimension breaker Nakatsugawa!"

"Mm...revolution". The man said in an enticing manner.

"Finally, a woman who is so deep in love that the law forces her apart from her lover, Deep Love Minowa!"

"Huh?" Were the only words she could say.

Shidou suddenly paused halfway through the stairs upon hearing those introductions. "It suddenly feels like I want to go home now".

"Jeez, I wonder". Archer said out loud.

"Don't worry. Everyone is good in what they do". Reine assured them.

"Besides Shidou, we have troops in hiding as well. Besides, if you die you get to start over with a new save". Kotori said casually.

"That's easy for you to say". Shidou scoffed.

"Hmm, I'd laugh if you actually can come back to life". Archer jokingly said.

"As if". Shidou laughed at his words.

As Shidou's feet echoed throughout the silent hallways, his foot crushed any small rubble in the way which also echoed throughout the area. Any small noise made Shidou jump out of his skin as it could be anyone including the Princess.

As Shidou peered around the hallways and empty classrooms, he quietly peeked through and looked around. Coming to a stop at the last classroom down the hallway, Shidou looked inside and was immediately captivated by the view of the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Umm, excuse me". Shidou said all of a sudden as he stepped into the room. Realizing his mistake, Shidou froze in his steps as the arm gauntlets of the Spirit powered up.

As Archer noticed the situation, he quickly stepped forward and shoved Shidou aside into the corner to avoid the blast. Seemingly putting himself in harm's way, Archer had calculated the direction of the blast wave and jumped backwards gracefully as the death dealing wave brushed pass him and tore the building a new hole.

Blinded by the quick event, Shidou coughed as the dust filled the air around them. Recovering from the surprise, Shidou looked around in shock as he realized Archer must've been caught up in the blast.

"Archer!" Shidou yelled out.

"I'm fine! More importantly don't give my position away you turd!" Archer growled.

As Shidou remembered the situation, he quickly turned to face the Spirit who now gazed menacingly at him. Taking a huge gulp of saliva, he felt his legs shaking and his mind simply telling him to run for it. But Shidou did not scream nor did he turn and run with his tail between his legs. Instead, Shidou stuck to his resolve to save this girl and wipe the sad look off her face once and for all.

"Wait, I don't mean any harm!" Shidou declared while taking a step forward.

A sudden rush of wind and a loud bang stopped Shidou again as the Spirit released another wave at him but as a warning strike.

'Crap, I can't keep this up. She'll have my head if I attempt something again' Shidou thought to himself.

"Halt! Who are you?" The girl demanded.

"I'm…" Shidou reached out his hand to respond.

"Wait Shidou!" Kotori ordered him.

As Kotori watched the monitor up ahead, the data displayed values of Princess's emotions and what possible causes could affect them.

As a list of possible replies came up, it came with three options to response to the Spirit. How each answer affected the mood of the Spirit depended on the response and how they took it.

As Kotori eyeballed the three responses she studied each one carefully. Option A had the response of being direct with 'My name is Shidou Itsuka and I'm here to save you!' While option B represented pure cowardice with the lines of 'I'm just a passerby! Please don't kill me'. Option C gave the choice of presenting one's self as a bold person with the lines of 'Before asking someone's name, you should give them your own'.

Each of the responses held their own consequences, the question was, which one would least likely get Shidou's head blown off on the first try.

"Everyone, your response!" Kotori barked.

As the crew chose their opinionated response, the majority came up with the decision to select option C while the rest chose option 1 and B.

"Seems like option C got the most votes". Kotori said as she analysed the pie chart in front of her. "Shidou, listen up, repeat after me". Kotori instructed the young man.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you and what do you want?" The Spirit asked.

Shidou swallowed his saliva and stared down the spirit with every ounce of bravery he had left in him. "Before asking someone's name, you should give them your own!" Shidou said loudly.

That was the last straw of patience the Princess had as she unleashed another devastating wave at Shidou which sent him flying.

"I knew this would happen!" Shidou yelled as he flew back into the wall.

The devastating blast took out another portion of the building and shattered any remaining windows that still remained. What was left of the classroom could be barely recognized.

 _"Shidou, allow me to interfere, I'll swiftly handle this"_. Archer said.

 _"Wait! Not yet Archer, let me try one more time!"_ Shidou pleaded.

"Ara? That was strange". Kotori's voice buzzed through the earpiece.

"Strange?! Are you trying to get my ass killed?!" Shidou yelled angrily.

"This is the end, if you have no intention of answering me, I'll assume you're my enemy". The girl menacingly said while holding a powered sphere in her hand, ready to discharge at Shidou.

"I'm Itsuka Shidou, I'm a student here. I have no intention of harming you!" Shidou said nervously while waving his arms.

The girl shifted her stance and kept an intimidated look on her face. But her mind clicked as she recognized the face of the boy. "You, I've seen you before". She stated.

"Yes, on the tenth, in the city". Shidou replied.

The girl immediately ceased her hostile stance and dropped her intimidated looks as she had a sense of familiarity overcome here. At least the scene of her getting attacked was different for this special day.

"You're the one that said something weird that day" The girl said casually. But her tone immediately shifted when he grabbed Shidou by the hair and pinned him against the wall. "You said you had no intention of killing me, it was obviously a lie. What are you trying to do?" The girl said but this time, her face showed a sad look beyond measure, as if the face showed the signs of rejection.

The look reminded Shidou why he was here in the first place. Why he accepted the job to save Spirits using non-violent methods.

Shidou stared long and hard at the girl. Even though the grip on his hair was painful, he chose to ignore it as he stared the saddened face. "Why….do you look so sad". He said to her.

The Spirit, caught of guard by such a question, gasped lowly as she stared at the boy.

"I'm not trying to do anything. Not all humans are trying to kill you". Shidou said.

"Liar! All the humans I've met said that I must die". The girl rebutted him.

"That's not true!" Shidou exclaimed.

The Spirit loosened her grip and leaned back from the boy. "Then tell me this, if you have no intention of killing me, then what are you doing here?"

Shidou paused as he waited for an answer to come to his head. Thankfully, Kotori and the others were there to help him and gave him an option.

"Looking at the reaction earlier, it seems we have to go with option 1 Shidou". Kotori said.

"I'm here to meet you". Shidou repeated the sentence after Kotori.

"Meet me? For what reason?" The girl asked.

Another option appears before the Fraxinus crew. As Kotori analysed the responses, Kannazuki voiced his opinion to her.

"Let's take the straightforward approach here".

"Besides, if we're not straight forward, a girl like her won't get it". Nakatsugawa said.

"Alright, Shidou repeat after me".

Shidou heard the words over the earpiece and took a huge gulp. "To make love to each other". He said hesitantly.

As the right arm of the girl rose, she swung it and half of the wall behind Shidou cracked and began to slide down the slope and crashed into the ground below them.

"I'm in no mood for jokes". She said menacingly but with the same saddened look.

"Yikes, better hurry up and save your skin Love boy". Archer laughed.

"Shut up, I'm doing my best here!" Shidou growled.

As Shidou took not of the saddened look on her face, he began to grow annoyed at the look as he disliked it. "There's that face again". He said frustratingly. "I came here so I could talk to you".

Shidou stood himself up and confidently faced the Spirit in front of him. "I don't care on what we talk about. If you don't like it, you can simply ignore me. But just understand this one thing-'

"Shidou, calm down!" Kotori ordered him.

"-I will not reject you!" Shidou declared.

Like a gun just fired it's round and the bullet hit the target, the girl felt formed a shocked look on her face as it was the first time hearing any of those words being uttered to her. It was as if she started to feel a warm sensation in her chest too.

'So, he really does know his choice of words' Archer said to himself. As Archer watched from the corner, he couldn't help but smile a bit at his master.

As Shidou watched the girl turn around, he could only think of multiple things going through her head. Be it good or bad.

"You said your name was Shidou right? And you really won't reject me?" She said slowly.

"I won't!" He declared.

"Really?"

"Really really!"

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really!"

The girl turned away for a second and scratched her head. She had no idea what was going on through her head but she felt she could outright trust this boy before her. Her chest felt weird and her mind in a disarrayed state.

"Hmph! To think anyone could fall for such a trick!" She turned around with her cheeks puffed up. "Idiot, moron!"

'Heh? What sort of reaction is this?' Archer thought to himself.

"I just…"

"But I guess…..I do not know what you're intentions are. But you are the first human to try and talk to me normally. I'll use the opportunity to gather information about this world. That's it, information is really important" She cut Shidou off before he could even start.

'Jeez, this girl is all kinds of unpredictable' Shidou thought to himself.

"Umm thanks. What's your name?" He asked her.

The girl narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Name? I don't have something like that. But I guess I'll need a name if we're going to talk". She nodded at the fact. "Shidou, what would you call me?" She said in a happy manner.

"Shit, now this is a deep question". Kotori grumbled. "All crew members, think of a name now!"

As the crew members began to write down names, analysis officer Murasame Reine chirped in. "There aren't enough choices".

"Yeah, guess it's time to call in the troops around the world". Kotori said before pressing a button.

Around the world, those who downloaded a dating simulator were buzzed by their virtual girlfriends to give them a name. A teenager particularly laughed lowly at the request and began typing in a new name. He was none other than Tonomachi, Shidou's best friend.

As the results came up on screen, Kotori began fumbling about to select which one would best fit the Spirit.

"Oi, Kawagoe, wasn't Misako the name of your ex-wife?!" Kotori shook her fist at him. "Mikimoto, how do you even read this?"

"Clarabelle".

"Denied! Aren't there better choices? How about Tome? That sounds like a good name!". Kotori said.

Unbeknownst to the girl, Shidou had been listening the whole time and thought Kotori was serious repeated her words.

"I know, Tome!" Shidou said.

 _"You imbecile!"_ Archer yelled at him which mentally slapped the young man.

In addition to getting mentally slapped by Archer, the Spirit raised her finger and discharged an energy blast which was enough to send Shidou into a daze.

"I don't know why, but it feels like you're making fun of me". She said in a cold manner.

"Sorry, wait a minute please". Shidou pleaded.

'Sorry to all the Tome's out there. But it's just not a name someone would call a girl' Shidou frantically apologized silently. As Shidou racked his mind for a name, a quick idea came to his mind.

"Tohka…Tohka!" Shidou nodded.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at the name and nodded in acknowledgement. "Tohka…I guess it's a better name than Tome".

Shidou then proceeded to pick up a piece of chalk from the floor and wrote her name on the board. Tohka eyed the writing carefully as if she was entranced by it.

"Is this how you write Tohka?" She asked Shidou curiously.

"Yes". Shidou nodded.

As Tohka lit the edge of her finger up, she began to copy the writing by carving it into the board.

"Shidou". She called out.

"Yeah?"

"Tohka, that's my name. Isn't it a wonderful name Shidou?" She said happily.

"Yeah, it is". Shidou said with a hint of red on his cheeks.

As Tohka looked at him happily, Shidou couldn't help but blush even more. But his thoughts lingered as the name he gave the spirit meant the number ten and by coincidence on the tenth of April.

"Shidou, take cover!" Kotori yelled.

Before Shidou could react, Archer stepped forth and revealed himself from his spirit form. Tracing his married twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, in split seconds, he deflected the bullets with precision and with such skill that made Shidou stare in awe.

As the bullets bounced and ricocheted elsewhere, Archer spun around while twirling his swords and quickly drew his bow out of thin air. Firing the arrow, the red projectile quickly split into a huge red wall of death and peppered the AST soldiers.

As Explosions erupted in the sky as CR-Units exploded and soldiers falling from the sky, the Commander ordered the remaining units to retreat to a safe distance until reinforcements arrived.

"Archer!" Shidou called out.

"Oh, are you hurt?" Archer casually asked.

"Huh? Me? I'm not thanks to you". Shidou said.

"Shidou, what is the meaning of this? Who is he?" Tohka pointed at the new comer.

"Oh, Tohka, this is Archer". Shidou introduced the man.

"I assure you, you can trust me. I am a friend of Shidou". He said to the girl. "Now then Shidou, I think it's time you and her moved". Archer suggested.

"Huh, but wait!"

"He's right Shidou. You'll only get attacked because of me". Tohka nodded in agreement.

The two looked at Shidou who had now sported an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you doing? You should be running by now". Tohka said.

"Like I care!" Shidou argued.

"Ho?" Archer folded his arms in amusement.

Shidou plopped himself down on the floor firmly and stared at Tohka and Archer as if he was about to give them a lecture or throw a tantrum.

"Look, this is our time to talk. You wanted to know more about this world right? Then let's talk, you don't have to worry about them". Shidou looked towards the AST. "Archer here won't be a bother as he would agree with me on this now won't you?" Shidou looked towards the Servant fir approval.

Archer eyed the boy carefully and sighed before letting his arms hang loose. Clearly Shidou was his master, and anything he tried to suggest wouldn't past that thick skull of his anyway.

"Very well, but don't blame me if you get severely beaten". Archer scoffed before disappearing back into his spirit form.

As Archer left the two, Tohka stared in amazement at just what sort of lengths Shidou would go through just to communicate with someone like her. And to be fair, she was deeply moved by such actions.

"Shidou". Tohka said softly before sitting down to join him.

As the next wave of AST reinforcements joined the ravaged group, a barrage of bullets came down on the two but Tohka merely put a barrier which nullified all attacks and muffled the gunfire.

As the two began to converse, Archer watched from the corner while also keeping an eye on the oncoming AST attacks that peppered Shidou and Tohka. He knew the decision Shidou made was risky beyond all measures, yet somehow he had faith in his mudflap of a master.

"Say Tohka, jus what are you?" Shidou asked.

"Me? I really don't know. I don't know how long ago it was, but I suddenly appeared here. That's all I know. My memory is fuzzy and distorted. I don't understand what kind of being I am". Tohka replied.

"Really?"

"Really. When I was born into this world, the mecha-mecha squad came".

"Mecha-mecha squad?"

"Those noisy people in the air".

"Ah". Shidou stared at the AST in the sky.

'Hmm, so she herself doesn't even know what she is. This is becoming even more interesting' Archer pondered to himself.

At that moment, a fanfare noise came from Shidou's earpiece which startled him.

"This is your chance Shidou. If you want to make any moves, now's the time to do it". Kotori said.

"Huh?!" Shidou said out loud.

"Shidou, what's wrong?" Tohka asked.

"Oh, nothing". Shidou said sheepishly.

"You've been muttering under your breath this whole time. I knew it; you are here to kill me". Tohka concluded.

"No, no, no! It's a misunderstanding". He waved his arms.

"Then what were you blubbering on about?" Tohka asked while raising a charged energy fingertip at him.

"It's ahh". Shidou stuttered.

"Give me a break Shidou. Go and ask her out on a date already". Archer said.

"Date! Date! Date!" His earpiece buzzed as the entire crew urged him on.

"Arghhh, fine". Shidou ruffled his hair as he gave in which confused Tohka. "Um, Tohka, will you go out on a date with me?" Shidou asked with his eyes shut expecting the worst to come.

As the AST kept hammering the shield, it wasn't until a portion of the roof came off that they halted all attacks. As the commander identified a civilian, she quickly barked at the others who kept firing to stop.

However, Origami recognized the civilian to be Shidou Itsuka, her classmate, and quickly threw her rifle down and drew her energy sword.

Swooping down towards the two, she swung her sword at the Spirit but to no avail.

"Tch, how uncivilized!" Tohka growled before throwing her opponent away.

As Shidou noticed Archer was about to step in, he waved a hand and said. "Wait Archer, let me handle this".

As Archer halted in his tracks, he watched as Shidou turned around to face his classmate.

"Tobichii, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm glad I got here in time. To think she would use you as a human shield. This ends now". Origami said.

Tohka gave an unimpressed look and frowned at the pest that interrupted her conversation with Shidou. Moving her foot, the spirit began to call forth her ultimate weapon.

"Sandalphon!" Tohka chanted.

As the ground erupted in a large purple hue, a large throne came forth from the ground right next to Tohka.

"Shidou, retreat for now! We'll pick you up using the Fraxinus". Kotori said.

"Retreat? Why?" Shidou asked.

As Shidou found the answer to his question, he watched as Tohka pulled out her sword from the throne and began to raise her arm.

"Oh, that". Shidou mumbled to himself.

Before Shidou could react, Archer came out from the blue and grabbed Shidou around the waist. Moving at lightning speeds, Shidou blinked once and found himself in the hallways of the school while on the move.

As an explosion erupted behind him, he could only catch a glimpse of the destructive blast as the dust obscured his view from everything else.

"Wait, Tohka!" Shidou called out.

"Next time Shidou. What matters now is your own safety. I'm not about to let my dumbass of a Master kill himself so early". Archer said before scaling the stairs.

With short burst from his feet, Archer sprung himself into the air and crashed through the window and landed gracefully outside the school.

"Kotori, I'm moving Shidou out of the vicinity. I'll see to it personally that Shidou gets home safely". Archer said.

"Oh, that's fine with me. We're done for the day anyway". Kotori buzzed.

As Archer scaled some rooftops, he moved at such speeds that the duo soon found themselves on the highway leading back towards the Itsuka residence. However, Archer deemed it safe enough for Shidou to walk the remaining the distance and set him down.

"You're awfully quiet". Archer said.

"Busted my chance, that's why". Shidou said in a disappointed manner before kicking some pebbles aside.

"You'll get her next time. Besides, she knows who you are. You've made an impact in her life; she won't be forgetting you anytime soon". Archer said.

"I hope you're right there. I'll be sure to get her next time". Shidou clenched a fist.

"We'll just have to see". Archer scratched the back of his head.

The two figures trekked up the highway and followed the curve leading up to Shidou's house which was no more than a few hundred metres away and in sight. As Shidou let out a sigh of relief, Archer felt the direct opposite as he knew someone or something was lurking nearby and was watching their every movement.

As they continued down the road Archer's suspicions came true as a pool of unknown substances appeared before them. Reacting quickly, Archer through a hand in front of Shidou to stop him while tracing Kanshou in his right hand.

"Wha?! This is...!" Shidou said in shock as he stared at the pool.

'Don't tell me, is this another Spirit?' Archer's thoughts raced through his head. As he watched the mysterious pool of darkness, he was surprised when a girl rose forth from the blackness.

"A Spirit?!' Shidou gasped.

"Shidou, get back". Archer firmly said before tracing Bakuya in his left hand.

"Ara, ara~ such a lovely sight. I didn't think I'd be making move sooner. But desperate times call for desperate measures". The girl said in a psychotic manner.

"Oi, Archer. What are we going to do? This isn't the Ratatoskr way". Shidou said. (Tis is not da wae)

"To hell with the Ratatoskr way.(Tis is not da wae) I'm pretty sure that option is out of the bag already. Besides, she clearly wants to kill you regardless of what you try to do". Archer shot back.

As Shidou realized that violence was unavoidable, he came to his senses and made the most logical choice.

"Archer, do what you must". Shidou ordered him.

"I know". The Servant replied.

"Ara? I'm troubled that my dear Shidou-kun would suddenly try to kill me". The Spirit said in a drastic manner. "But no matter, I shall kill you first after I get rid of your pet dog!" The girl said before aiming two pistols at Archer.

'Shit, this is bad. I need to get to cover!' Shidou thought to himself while his eyes frantically darted around the area for a safe spot.

As Shidou moved his feet, it garnered the attention of the killer Spirit who aimed her guns at the young teen. As her gun discharged, the bullet zipped through the air and straight towards Shidou.

But Archer wasn't going to let her win that easily and deflected the shot with his swords.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to kill him" Archer scoffed.

"Ho? So the dog does have fangs. Well then, I guess it's my job to defang a noisy mutt like you once and for all". The girl mockingly said before pointing her weapons at him.

"Not if I finish you off first". Archer said with a confident look on his face.

"Tch!" The girl muttered with an annoyed look on her face. "As if".

"Let's bet". Archer said as he gripped his swords even tighter. "Die". He said.

As the words left Archer's mouth, he pushed his feet lightly and was off in a flash. The Servant's movements was so fast that the position Archer left behind was only disturbed dust and a mild rumble as he broke the sound barrier.

As the psychotic Spirit realized what had just happened, she let out a gasp as the event just transpired in the blink of an eye. Moreover, out of the corner of her left eye, she realized she was done for when her opponent was right next to her and was already bearing his fangs.

'Impossible!' The Spirit thought in her final moments.

As Archer swiftly executed his movements, his twin swords sliced through the Spirit like cheese and the dismembered girl collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap. The sounds of her clinging to every ounce of life she had left as she caught one final glimpse of her opponent.

"I said I'd kill you first". Archer scoffed as he gunned down the girl with an emotionless gaze.

"Damn you…" The Spirit weakly said before she completely went limp.

"Hmph". Archer scoffed as he watched the motionless body.

But that wasn't the last of the Spirit as multiple hands gush forth from the puddle she once emerged from and began to drag her body down into the pitiful depths.

'Don't tell me, a decoy?' Archer quickly thought as his eyes darted around. As Archer spotted Shidou covering behind a concrete block, he spotted the same Spirit descending from above on her prey.

"Shidou!" Archer yelled before drawing his bow and firing a merciless volley at the Spirit.

As Shidou glanced upwards, his body froze as he watched the Spirit descend with every passing second.

As the red projectiles streaked through the air and towards their target, the Spirit failed to react and was skewered multiple times.

As the body of the Spirit flew over the edge of the barrier and tumbled aimlessly down the hill, Archer ignored the falling body as it was a mere expandable clone.

"Shidou, you alright?" Archer asked the teen.

"Yeah, I guess so". Shidou said in a state of shock.

"We need to go. You'll be safer once we're at your house". Archer said before grabbing the boy.

As Archer and Shidou began making their way down the road, the two were suddenly halted in their tracks as they found themselves surrounded by multiple clones of the psychotic Spirit.

'Shit, this is bad' Archer said to himself as he looked around and analysed the situation.

"Oi Archer, what now?" Shidou asked The Servant as they were now pressed back to back against each other.

"End of the line boys. I've had enough games. I'm severely pissed and you don't like it when I'm pissed". She growled lowly.

"It seems you're quite popular Shidou". Archer jokingly said.

"Not now Archer!" Shidou said.

"Now then, any last words?" The girls said before aiming their guns at them.

As Archer counted 8 enemies in total, a plan began to formulate in his head on just how to take out his enemies while keeping Shidou alive.

"Shidou, get ready". Archer said.

"What? Get ready for what?" Shidou frantically said.

"Trust me Master". Archer said before readying his married twin swords.

"I guess you really want to die. Anyway, I get to eat plenty after this". One of the girls smiled menacingly.

Archer merely smiled at the sentence as if it were a joke. This further annoyed the Spirit who had been humiliated earlier and vowed to get her revenge.

"Archer?" Shidou said nervously.

"This is where the fun begins". Archer declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Foreword:**

 **Hello, again readers! Now then before moving on, I must say some questions you have asked leads directly to spoiling half the entire plot. That is the sole reason I have not answered as it would give away too much. Perhaps some of you are correct, perhaps not.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Yours faithfully~**

 **ZafkielRagnarov.**

* * *

"Shidou, now!" Archer yelled.

"Wha?!….." Shidou stared in confusion.

Without warning, Archer grabbed Shidou and threw him into the air. As Shidou let out a yell as his body was thrown high into the sky, the clones all took their gaze off Archer and watched the young teen soar away from them.

"Secure Shidou!" One of then said.

"You idiot, it's a distraction!" Another clone realized.

Too late for the clones as Archer darted forward at breakneck speeds and dismembered the first clone nearest to him. As the rest took aim to fire, the air was filled with gunshots as bullets flew about.

Deflecting the bullets, Archer swiftly shifted from clone to clone while avoiding the bullets at the same time. Slicing and hacking his way through with minimal effort, 8 clones turned into 2 in mere seconds.

As the last two clones engaged in close combat, it was futile as Archer overpowered then with ease and quickly dispatched one of them making it a one on one fight.

"Just what are you?!" The Spirit stared at the Servant.

"A mere Bowman". Archer said before dashing forward.

As the girl used her guns to block the married twin swords, Archer was slightly surprised she managed to keep up.

As Archer slashed upwards, he made his opponent use both arms to block the first blow which created an opening. Using his other sword, Archer ended the clone's life by ramming the blade through.

Blood oozed out of the girl's body and spilt over into Archer's hands. She stared at Archer with a content look, as if she wanted such ending in the first place.

As Shidou screamed on his fall back towards the ground, he groaned as a pair of strong arms caught him. As Shidou opened his eyes, he found who his saviour was.

"At least you're fine". Archer smirked before letting him down.

"Fine!? You call that a plan? What gave you the idea of throwing me into the sky a solid plan?" Shidou said angrily.

"A simple thank you could've been enough". Archer said in a disappointed manner.

"Ah. Thanks. But that's not the point. Throwing me into the sky is not okay!" Shidou shook his hands.

"Fine, but I'd probably forget what you just said in a few hours or so". Archer said.

The voices of the two being echoed around them as silence befell the area. Not a single soul was present and not a noise was made.

"Hey Archer, they're all gone". Shidou pointed.

As Archer looked in the general direction of where Shidou pointed, he knew what he meant as the clones he slew earlier were gone. Not a trace of blood was found scattered throughout the battle zone. However, the blood on Archer's hand didn't go away and was still fresh.

"Say Archer. Did you really kill her? Did we-no, you, just kill a Spirit?" Shidou asked while avoiding Archer's bloodied hand.

"No, far from it. These are merely clones. As far as I'm concerned, the real Spirit is probably somewhere watching closely. Learning everything she can". Archer closed a fist.

"Well then, since she's still alive, there's a chance don't you think?" Shidou sounded lively again.

"Huh? Chance of what?" Archer asked him.

"Saving her. Making her fall for me, take her out on a date and fall in love". Shidou said.

Archer stared at the boy long and hard and wondered if Shidou was either really dumb or just motivated into thinking he can save every damn Spirit. Either way, his naiveté reflected that of him when he was younger. He couldn't blame such a mindset.

Archer sighed as he looked at his Master. "You are either really dumb or just have a lot of determination. But either way, I have to say that this will not end well. But no matter what, I'll still follow your decisions". Archer said which made Shidou smile even brighter.

However, Archer sensed something was amok and quickly spun around to deflect the oncoming projectile. As he successfully deflected the bullets, he narrowed down his vision and spotted where the incoming fire was coming from. A few kilometres away was a building with plenty of clones.

The situation escalated even further when two more clones appeared from the sky and descended upon Shidou while their guns were drawn. Moving quickly, Archer deflected the last of the bullets and darted for Shidou. Grabbing the young teen, he moved in an erratic pattern as bullets zipped around them.

For the clones that descended upon Shidou like ravens, they were surprised when their target disappeared in the blink of an eye when he was merely crouching before them moments ago.

"Look out me!"

"What?!"

As the blades of Kanshou and Bakuya flew through the air, the clones reacted a little too late as the sword buried themselves in their backs. As their bodies plummeted to the ground, the weapons which Archer threw earlier began to disappear.

"Tch!" Why can't you just stay still?!" An annoyed clone asked as she aimed her rifle.

As Archer set Shidou down, he leapt up from the concrete block and scaled the mountainside wall with graceful speeds. As a hail of bullets came towards him, Archer leapt off the mountainside while performing a flip.

Drawing his bow in mid-air, he aimed the next second before firing the arrow confidently. As a single bright red streak made its way across Tenguu City in such quick notice, the evening sky changed colour for a split second as the red arrow passed in front of the sun's rays.

"Ara? Is that...?"

"It appears we've lost".

"Damn you dog!"

As the arrow smashed into the building, the rooftop the clones were standing on lit up in a bright white flash soon followed by a loud explosion as the building shook violently and the concrete began to fly up and about as the rooftop was decimated. The arrow itself took apart the majority of the rooftop housing the clones while minimalizing destruction to the rest of the other floors. As a loud rumble filled the sky, it took a few seconds for the sound to reach Archer's position. As The Servant heard the low rumble in the distance, he dismissed his bow and wore a satisfied smile.

"So uncivilized". He said in a low voice.

As he approached Shidou, the teen was staring in awe at what he just witnessed. The firepower Shidou saw Archer release just the other day dwarfed this one in comparison. Who knew what other tricks Archer just had up his sleeve.

"Just what are you?" Shidou asked as he was helped back up.

"A simple bowman". Archer shrugged his shoulder lightly before walking off. "Come on, I doubt that's the last we'll see of that Spirit. Maybe next time it'll be a less violent encounter". Archer said.

"Oh, perhaps". Shidou said slowly as he watched the smoke rise in the distance. "Archer, how did you know there weren't any people in the building?"

"It's a newly furbished building. Nothing's inside. I guess the Spirit we fought doesn't want to drag civilians into her fights". Archer casually said.

"Just who are you anyway?" Shidou mumbled to himself as took another glance at the ruined building in awe.

As the two made their way back to the Itsuka household, Shidou went indoors with an exhausted look while Archer stayed on the rooftop to keep watch in case any attack would done.

* * *

As the house lay silent, Shidou decided to take a bath to recount the events that transpired today. Whatever he went through was tiring enough. Stepping into the shower, the warm water began to run down his skin and he felt cleaner. Within a few minutes, he was refreshed and stepped out to dry himself.

Wiping his hair in front of the mirror, Shidou paused for a moment as he stared at himself. Nothing seemed to have changed yet he felt as if something was amiss.

As his hand began to tremble without a word, he stared at it in shock and grabbed a hold of it to stop the shaking. Images of the fight earlier began to race through his head again and the image of that girl, the spirit, how she was slain so easily by Archer in less than a second.

It was the first time Shidou had seen someone being killed, yet he didn't scream or run. He felt nothing, he didn't feel any remorse, instead, he simply stared in awe. He realized he had paid more attention to Archer than noticing the other details.

'What's wrong with me? I don't like fights. Yet why am I so drawn into such things? Why him?' Shidou asked himself.

As the bright crimson red command seals caught his eyes, Shidou felt the foreign print. Expecting it to feel different, he instead just felt his own skin, as if the seals themselves were part of his skin.

'I should ask Archer more about these. I'm still unsure about this man' Shidou made a mental reminder to himself. Shidou stared at the mirror, he felt something different, as if he wanted to do more. He knew he could do more, but something was holding him back. He knew he just needed to overcome whatever it was that was holding him down.

As the young teen stepped out from the bathroom, he made his way up the stairs and got into a fresh pair of house clothes. Deciding to prepare something nice for his sister and Archer, he made his way down to living room.

Eyes widened in surprise, he found Archer against facing out the sliding door drinking tea and seemingly lost in his trance.

"When did you come in?" Shidou asked as he closed the door behind him.

"A few minutes ago. I decided to make myself scarce". Archer replied.

"I can see that". Shidou said while walking to the kitchen.

As the teen began to prepare whatever materials he needed to cook. Checking the fridge, he found a pack of chicken thighs and found them to be perfect, deciding to cook some Chicken Teriyaki, he began to get to work.

As Archer noticed the activity, he furrowed a brow and became interested. True he may have been quite the cook through his life, but being interested in others cooking seemed like a no big deal.

"Would you like a refill?" Shidou indicated at the empty cup in his hand which Archer nearly forgot about.

"Sure". He said.

As Shidou filled his cup up, the Servant began to take light sips while watching the boy work.

"Say, Archer, can you explain to me more about these command seals?" Shidou asked while slicing the chicken thighs.

As Archer laid his cup on the counter he tilted his head to one side and picked the right words to begin the conversation. "To put it simply, Command Seals allows you to command a Servant to do anything you ask them to do even against their own will".

"Really?" Shidou said with piqued interest.

"Although you have a total of three Command Seals. If all Seals are used up, the contract ends and The Servant disappears. I would advise to not use all your seals or even use them at all". Archer said in a serious tone.

"Why? Because I might make you do something against your will?" Shidou said.

As Archer was caught off guard by the tone and the words, he stared at Shidou in mild shock and with a concerned look on his face. Clearly his views on Shidou were wrong on being a kind-hearted boy.

"Just kidding!" Shidou laughed which made Archer let out a silent sigh of relief. "I'm not a monster Archer. Never will be. Besides, my job is to save Spirits from now on right? I'm technically some sort of hero in a sense. Besides, I'll never be able to sleep at night knowing I exploited someone against their will". Shidou said while making the Teriyaki sauce. "Besides Archer, you said you'll help me with my goals. So let's save Spirits together?"

"Well I did say that, and I'll stick to my word". Archer said.

"You're quite the loyal guy". Shidou said while opening the soy sauce bottle.

"Well, that's something to hear". Archer remarked while watching his movements. "Try to not put too much Soy Sauce. Try to get the right amount for each ingredient in making the Teriyaki sauce. I find it to be delicious if it's just right".

Shidou stared at the man and chuckled lowly. "Care to show me?"

With one swift movement, Archer vaulted over the countertop and snatched the bottle out of Shidou's hand. Looking at the bowl in front of him, Archer began to pour a little more soy sauce before pouring some sake, mirin and finally some sugar. Judging the measurements from merely eyeballing it, Archer was confident with the measurements and began to mix the ingredients.

As Shidou sautéed the chicken thighs while Archer worked on the sauce, the Servant brought the bowl over while Shidou cleaned up the excess fat. As Archer poured the sauce in, Shidou moved the pan around to even it about and placed the lid on it.

"I'm currently unsure about this part". Shidou looked at the pan.

"Let me help". Archer extended a hand.

As Shidou gave him the spatula, Archer removed the lid and worked his cooking skills which made Shidou watch in awe. Within the next few minutes, the Chicken Teriyaki was done and neatly sliced.

At that moment the door burst open and Kotori came in with a frantic look on her face.

"Shidou!" She cried out.

"Yes? I'm here". Shidou said from behind the counter with a confused look.

As Kotori turned to face her older brother, a sense of relief overcame her and she let out a relieved gasp.

"Jeez, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were attacked?!" Kotori approached the young teen menacingly.

"Hey, hey! I didn't have the time to tell you! I was too occupied in running!" Shidou protested as he took a step back.

Kotori was having none of Shidou's bullshit as she was determined to strangle her gorilla head of an older brother. To think he wouldn't notify her of an attack on his life.

"Why you...!" She lunged towards him.

As Shidou quickly rolled to one side to avoid his sister's monster-like grips, he quickly scrambled away with an empty frying pan in his hand as a makeshift weapon.

"Hey Kotori, I know how you feel right now, but isn't strangling me to death a little too much?" Shidou waved the pan in front of him.

As Archer watched the ordeal unfold in front of him, he continued to set the finishing touches of the Teriyaki Chicken dish in the three bowls that were served. Even though Servants didn't need to eat or sleep, it didn't hurt once in awhile to fit into a normal lifestyle.

 _"Archer! Help me!"_ Shidou begged the man.

 _"What do you want me to do? A woman's fury is worse than hell itself. Don't expect me to fight something far worse than Satan"_. Archer replied.

 _"I'm gonna die here you know?! At least shove some food into her mouth. That shuts her up most of the time"_. Shidou suggested.

 _"Fine, I'll do it. Just give me the signal"_. He groaned.

As Shidou nodded towards Archer, he readied his frying pan and eyed his sister who now had a different look on her face. It wasn't any face any man would like to see anyway as it just gave of the feeling of fear and dread.

"Now Archer!" Shidou yelled.

"Uwah?!" Kotori yelled out in confusion as she turned towards Archer.

As Archer swiped the chopsticks up in his hands, he dug up a piece of chicken and vaulted over the countertop in an instant. Flying over Kotori, he landed next to her and grabbed her chin to open it. In one swift motion, the chicken was sitting in Kotori's mouth which shut her up and put her in a trance.

"Did it work?" Shidou asked while looking at the stunned look on his sister's face.

For Kotori however, the piece of chicken sitting in her mouth felt like heaven for her. The overwhelming sensation and taste sent her brain into a temporary shutdown and the sheer goodness of such a piece was beyond something she could comprehend.

"Mmmmmmm" Kotori purred as she began to chew on the savoury meat.

"I think it worked". Shidou chuckled.

"Hmph, it's always food that shuts them up". Archer remarked as he recalled vague memories of when he was younger and how he remembered cooking for certain individuals.

"Come on Kotori, I bet you're hungry now. Have some dinner". Shidou guided his entranced sister towards the countertop.

As the three individuals took their seats, they began to eat and much down on the god-like cooking.

"What is this? This is something even I can't make!" Shidou exclaimed as he furiously devoured the contents of his bowl.

"Jeez, you're a pig". Archer commented as he ate at a reasonable pace.

"I'm just hungry". Shidou said.

"I'm full…." Kotori groaned.

As Kotori began to reach for the Chupa chups in the tin can, she let out a yelp as a hand swatted her away. Glaring daggers at her assailant, her brother shook a finger at her saying she wasn't allowed any.

"Those are bad for your teeth you know. Besides, you're supposed to only have two a day". Shidou scolded his sister which didn't help as she now sported a cold demeaning look on her face.

"Why you…!" Kotori seethed.

Within moments, Shidou found himself on the floor curled up and withstanding a never-ending barrage of foot stomps from his little sister.

"Who are you to tell me what's healthy and not. I know damn well more than you, you monkey brain! Who are you to speak when you go out fighting spirits like that!" Kotori yelled as she kept kicking him.

"You don't have to take your frustration like that out on me!" Shidou shot back as he endured the barrage.

"Not unless I get my candy!"

"Fine, you can have one!"

"Yay, thank you big bro~" Kotori said in a kind manner as if nothing happened.

"Women". Archer said lowly.

As Shidou groaned in pain, he set about to clean the dishes while Kotori and Archer sat on the couch. While Kotori watched the news, Archer decided to read a nearby magazine on this world's new trend.

"Shidou, have you tried Tide Pods?" Archer casually asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" Shidou shot back.

"Guess you aren't as gullible as you look". Archer laughed.

"I'm gonna clean myself up and clean some stuff in my room". Shidou said as he exited the living room.

"Okay". Kotori said without moving her eyes off the T.V

Hearing Shidou make his way up the stairs, Archer kept reading the magazine and Kotori was lost in her own world. It wasn't until that Kotori broke the silence that a conversation formed.

"Did you know who you fought?" Kotori asked.

"You mean the Spirit earlier? No, but she looked a lot like a psychopath". Archer described her without taking his eyes away.

"She's called Nightmare. And she's currently the most dangerous Spirit lurking around. Sad to say, she's killed lots of people like it's a necessity". Kotori said in disgust.

"It seems she doesn't want to show her original self. I've lost count how many times I've killed her in that time period". Archer scoffed.

"You're right there. Nightmare is the most mysterious Spirit we have encountered. Her abilities are unknown but we do know she can manipulate the shadows to some degree". Kotori informed him.

"I've seen it firsthand. The ability to appear out of nowhere and disappear without a trace. A clever tactic I must say. But such a waste though".

"I regret to say this. While Ratatoskr aims to subdue Spirits in a non-aggressive way, violence is unavoidable. As seen when dealing with Nightmare, she will not negotiate and manipulate those to benefit herself. I'm afraid it will take some time to subdue a monster such as her".

"If Shidou will allow me, I'll track down the Original and simply kill her. I have a wide coverage of this city, if this is her playground, then it'll be mine too".

"Good luck with that. Shidou will never allow such things".

As Kotori moved the rod of her Chupa chups up and down, she caught a faint movement out of the corner of her right eye. Quickly turning to see what it was, she let out a panicked scream and jumped away from the horrendous creature that stood before her.

"What's wrong?!" Archer bolted upright but felt a large humanoid figure on top of him which began to claw away at his face.

"Spider! Spider! Get it away from me!" Kotori squealed.

"I can't do anything unless you get off me!" Archer yelled.

As Kotori locked eyes with the crawling figure, it began to move towards the two which prompted her to panic some more. As Archer did his best to remove the girl from him, he found it unusual for someone like her to possess the power of a gorilla's grip.

The world seemed to hate Kotori at that moment as the arachnid decided to jump. As Kotori watched in horror as the insect took flight, her heart stopped beating as she watches the general trajectory of the bug, it was heading straight towards her.

As Archer caught a glimpse of the insect heading towards them, he muttered a silent prayer as he knew what was going to happen next.

With a soft thud, the arachnid landed on Kotori which caused the biggest mishap the Itsuka household had ever seen.

As a high pitched wail was emitted from the girl, she leapt of Archer and began to roll over the floor while picking up furniture and throwing things left and right in a state of panic.

As Archer saw the scene unfold before him, he went after Kotori and attempted to grab the arachnid off the destructive girl. For such a small being she possessed the strength of Heracles.

'So this is what living with a Berserker's like' Archer mentally noted to himself.

With one swift motion, Archer grabbed the spider off of Kotori and darted for the veranda before setting it free into the wilderness. As he entered back into the living room however, he noticed the absolute mess that had befallen the household. It was as if a battle between Artoria and Herakles took place within the confines of this room.

"Kotori!" Shidou's muffled voice could be heard as his footsteps thundered down the stairs. "Uwah!" He groaned before a loud object slammed into the wooden floorboards.

"You have got to be kidding me". Archer pinched the bridge of his nose.

As the door slid open, Shidou panted heavily and his eyes grew wide in surprise. Seeing the living room in absolute disarray made him nearly faint.

"What happened here? Did a Spirit attack?" Shidou asked.

"A Spider happened. Many couches were thrown". Archer said.

"The hell? This? All this was because of a Spider?!" Shidou gestured.

"Apparently your sister could be classified as a Servant with that much raw strength". Archer jokingly said.

"Where is Kotori anyway?" Shidou asked while looking around the room.

As Archer pointed to his far left, Shidou followed the general direction an emitted a gasp as his sister lay unconscious on the floor.

"Oi Kotori, you alright?" Shidou shook the little girl.

"She's out cold. She ran into the wall and ended up like this". Archer knelt down beside her.

"Jeez, you silly girl". Shidou shook his head.

"I'll take her up to her room if you'll allow me. This mess was partially my fault since I failed to control the situation". Archer said in an apologetic manner.

"Oh no, it's okay. Kotori is sometimes like this". Shidou scratched the back of his head. "But thanks for the help. I'll clean up down here first. Oh and her room is first up the stairs on the right".

As Archer picked up the little girl, he made his way slowly up the stairs while avoiding damage for the girl. As he opened the door with minimal effort, he gently lay the girl down on her bed and exited peacefully. Making his way down the steps, he was greeted by Shidou with a broom and dustpan in one hand.

"You're cleaning this up". Shidou said.

"No". Archer firmly said.

"You're the only one who can fix this place up in less than 2 hours. Now do it". Shidou ordered the man.

Archer stared hard and long towards Shidou. He knew he was partially responsible for the mess anyway. "You're taking the line of 'Servant' way too seriously".

"Get cleaning". Shidou tossed him the broom and dustpan.

'Jeez, Alaya would kill me right now if she found out I haven't made any progress. Not that I should follow her orders on killing these Spirits, rather perhaps violence isn't the only solution here' Archer said to himself as he cleaned the room.

* * *

"Ara? So I see we have to resort to plan B then?" Kurumi talked to herself.

"It seems so, me".

"I wholeheartedly agree with this plan".

"It seems this new problem arose at the most inconvenient time".

"Nya~ you were just reckless to begin with".

"Agreed, me here needs to take anger management class teehee~".

"I do not!"

"Quiet you insolent fools!"

The room died down as the clones wore concerned and disdained looks. They knew they failed and were humiliated completely.

"We shall resort to our other methods since we failed in apprehending our subject. In the meantime, I trust you all can start replenishing our losses. Unless you all can't do such a simple task". Kurumi spoke while gazing out the window of the abandoned building.

"Yes me". They responded unanimously.

"Tch, I will get you Itsuka Shidou, once your lapdog of a Spirit is out of the way, I swear I will have you". Kurumi said while holding out her hand to grasp the imaginary figure of her desires.

* * *

"This is interesting Ellen". The man smiled precariously. "I'm glad you brought this to my attention".

The woman known as Ellen Mira Mathers stood next to her boss and watched the footage of the new arrival of a Spirit.

"Ike, this Spirit has no record of appearing in our world". Ellen said.

The ash gray-haired man stared at the screen with his full attention. Rewinding the footage and watching it frame by frame in fascination, the man couldn't help but conclude his longtime suspicion.

"Ellen, did you make the preparations necessary?" Isaac asked.

"Are you sure you want to proceed with this experiment?" Ellen stared at the man.

"My suspicions have been confirmed Ellen. If this experiment goes well, then the research 30 years ago would've all been worth it". Isaac clasped his hands together with a sinister smile on his face.

"Very well Ike, I'll make the final adjustments ready". Ellen said before exiting the room.

Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. The most powerful man in the world and the owner of DEM industries. Within 10 years he built himself a name and brought what seemed to be hope to the world. Revolutionizing the technologies of man and ushering in a new age. But such a man held secrets, secrets the world need naught to know about.

* * *

"Archer?" Shidou called out. "Let's head back to the school. I want to check something".

"And that would be?" Archer asked while appearing right behind Shidou.

The boy let out a surprised scream as he noticed the Servant behind him. "Do not scare me like that!"

"Scare you? Gosh, you are hopeless". Archer shook his head.

"Grr, anyway, let's go. I need to confirm something that's been bothering since last night". Shidou began walking off.

"And what would that be?" Archer began to pick up the pace.

"I can't explain it fully, but I just know that I need to be at the school". Shidou replied.

"Alright, whatever you say". Archer said as he followed his Master around.

As the two arrived at the school, Shidou stared in awe at the aftermath of the battle. The classroom in which he conversed in with Tohka was now in shambles. As Shidou began digging around for anything from yesterday, he noticed the blackboard with the engraved writing of 'Tohka' on it.

As he picked up the piece, he began to wonder if he was ever going to see the girl again. He was determined to save that girl no matter the cost, now that goal seemed farther than ever.

"Oi Shidou!" A faint voice rang in his ears as he was drowned in his thoughts.

"Huh"? Archer picked up the voice and turned to the source. Surprised at the figure that stood before him, he turned around to see if Shidou was looking. To no one's surprise, Shidou looked as if he was in another world.

"Shidou!" Tohka called again but he didn't turn to acknowledge the voice.

As Archer grabbed the young teen by the collar, he faced him in the direction of Tohka while shaking his brain back to reality.

"I'm awake okay!" Shidou protested before being set down. "Huh? No way!" Shidou gasped as he saw the girl before him.

"My god you're deaf. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Tohka mocked him.

"But how did you get here? There was no spacequake alarm!" Shidou stared in awe.

"What? You're worried about that? I'm here am I not?" The girl tilted her head to one side.

"I apologize for my Master's lack of awareness". Archer sighed.

"I don't blame you. But anyway, Shidou, you mentioned something about a date. Let's go on a date!" Tohka declared. "Date! Date! Date!" She chanted.

"Okay okay fine!" Shidou hastily agreed. "But we can't go out with your current outfit. We need to find something else suitable for you". Shidou pointed at her.

"Is my outfit not befitting for your world?" Tohka wore a confused look.

"Here, how about this?" Shidou fished out a picture of Origami in her Raizen High School uniform.

As Tohka fished the picture out if his hands, she analysed the picture before tearing it in half. As her dress began to glow a bright purple aura, Shidou looked away from the blinding light while Archer simply looked on unfazed by the light. As Tohka emerged with a Raizen High school uniform, she offered a happy smile to Shidou.

"Shidou, do I look okay?" Tohka asked him.

"Yeah, you look great actually". Shidou said slowly which made Tohka blush a little.

As Archer nudged the teen, he garnered his attention by handing him his wallet.

"You forgot your wallet, crucial mistake boy". Archer grinned at him.

"Crap! I completely forgot about that. Thank you so much". Shidou bowed to him.

"Don't try and ruin your first date". Archer advised him.

"I'll do my best. Thanks". Shidou gave him the thumbs up.

"I'll be retiring now as to let you all enjoy your time. Tohka, Shidou, I shall take my leave". Archer bowed humbly before disappearing into his spirit form.

"Huh? Is he also like me?" Tohka asked.

"I wouldn't say so. He's more different. But I can't explain it right now". Shidou scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I see". Tohka nodded. "Let's go find this date!" She exclaimed before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the school grounds.

As Archer watched the pair from above, he kept a sharp lookout as he sensed strange energy around him and through the city.

As Tohka and Shidou walked at a reasonable pace through the busy streets, Tohka felt agitated as people began to crowd the area. This only made her nervous as she thought it was some sort of trap.

"Crap! They're so many people! Is this a trap?! They're going to attack me!" Tohka quickly thought to herself as she looked around for an exit.

"Shidou, there's so many people. It's an attack!" She told the teen.

As Shidou realized what she meant, he held Tohka's hand with a firm grip. "It's okay Tohka, don't worry. We're in a market that's all". Shidou offered a warm smile which calmed the girl down.

"Market? Is this where a date can be found?" Tohka asked.

"No, it's much more than that. You see-"

"I see now! So I need to look harder for this date!" Tohka said before tugging Shidou along some more.

As Archer laughed a little at the conversation that transpired below, he gazed around the street and spotted a girl looking closely at the two.

"Hm? Isn't that Shidou's classmate? What's she doing here?" Archer said under his breath. As he continued to walk along the rooftops, he kept an eye out on Origami while checking on Shidou and Tohka every now and then.

While Tohka admired the ever-changing scenery around her, Shidou glanced at the happy looks on the other people around them. It seems that Tohka's radiance of happiness somehow also made the people around them be happy as well.

As they passed a nearby bakery, the wafering smell of freshly baked pastry filled Tohka's noise which dragged her to the window like a magnet. As her mouth drooled at the sight of such meals, her stomach began to growl. Turning to Shidou, she gave a concerned look coupled with eyes that one would never resist in a lifetime.

"You want some?" Shidou pointed only to receive multiple nods. "Alright, wait out here okay?"

As Shidou disappeared inside the store, he later reappeared again with a bag full of soybean bread. As Tohka held the warm bag in her hands, she took a whiff of the wavering scent and felt her stomach rumble again. Not able to contain her hunger anymore, the girl dug into the bread and began to munch down on the delicious piece of pastry.

As the taste flooded her mouth, Tohka let out a satisfied sound as she kept on devouring the pieces of bread.

"Shidou, is this what you call a date?" Tohka asked.

"No, that's not a date Tohka". Shidou answered her.

"Huh? Impossible, this is not a date? What on this world can a date be?" Tohka asked while munching down on the bread.

Before Shidou even knew it, the girl had devoured the entire bag and was craving for more food.

"Shidou, I need more!" Tohka exclaimed.

"You really are hungry, well, I guess why not?" Shidou said while checking his wallet. He knew he needed to watch his budget.

"Shidou, what about that?" Tohka pointed.

Seeing that she was pointing at a hotdog stand, Shidou walked over while Tohka eyed the hotdog with saliva drooling from her mouth. As Shidou bought a hot dog for her, Tohka began to eat and savour every piece by eating it slowly.

As Shidou smiled at such a cute face she made, he couldn't help but silently admit Tohka really was a beautiful girl. As the sat on a bench, Tohka silently finished her hotdog bun and crumpled the wrapper. As she finished swallowing the contents in her mouth, she noticed a mother and her kid by the bins. As the kid threw in his rubbish, he received a pat on his head.

Interested by such actions, Tohka quickly took off towards the bins and threw her waste away. Zooming quickly back to Shidou, she prompted a head pat by also miraculously moving the red ribbons that held her hair.

As Shidou was baffled by such sudden actions, he suddenly realized what she wanted. "You just want a pat don't you?" Shidou asked the girl as he patted her gently which made her purr like a cat.

As they began to roam some more around the city, Shidou kept a close eye on his wallet as Tohka dragged him here and there to anything that piqued her interest.

"Say Tohka, where did you go after your fight yesterday?" Shidou asked.

"Me? Oh I can't really explain well. But I went back to my world and fell asleep. I don't know why but I don't wake up naturally, I just wake up all of a sudden". Tohka explained.

"All of a sudden huh?" Shidou repeated the words slowly. 'That means she doesn't choose whether or not to cause a spacequake' Shidou concluded in his head.

"Come on, let's go!" Tohka urged him on with a big smile.

"Sure!" Shidou responded enthusiastically.

On their exploration adventure, Shidou ran into his best friend Tonomachi who seemed to be doing some grocery.

"Oh hey Itsuka!" He greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" He high fived the boy.

"Oh, just some shopping". As Tonomachi noticed Tohka, he quickly dragged Shidou to one side as Tohka was busy admiring other things. "So, care to explain this cute girl you got here?"

"Huh? Her? She's just a friend!"

"I know, I am well aware of what you mean. Fear not my friend; I think these will serve you better than me". He handed him two gold coloured vouchers.

"Tonomachi! This is...!" Shidou realized the restaurant name.

"Yeah, go ahead and use it bro. Anyway, I have to get back to the house. Catch you later Itsuka!"

As Shidou watched his friend walk away with shopping bags, he looked at the vouchers in his hand and wondered just how his friend got a hold of such a thing.

"Shidou, what's that?" Tohka pointed at the golden coloured striped paper.

"This? It's a voucher for a restaurant".

"Restaurant? What is a restaurant?"

"A restaurant is a place where they served different kinds of food depending on what they cook and serve".

"Oh I see! Food! Let's go right now!" Tohka urged him.

"Hang on a second Tohka, I just have to check something first". Shidou said while pulling out his wallet.

As Shidou counted his remaining change, he knew that even with the vouchers, it still wasn't enough for the two of them. But the look on Tohka's face meant he had to act quickly.

"Shidou, head on over to that place. I'll have things sorted for you". Archer appeared in front of the two all of a sudden.

"When did you-? More importantly, are you sure?" Shidou asked.

"Yes I am sure, now go. I'll handle the rest". Archer pushed the two.

"What was that about?" Tohka asked.

"Don't know. But anyway, let's go and eat?"

"Sure!" Tohka smiled happily.

As the couple happily made their way to the restaurant, Tohka pulled Shidou left and right to any stores that caught her eyes. From clothes to food to just about anything, Tohka became even more fascinated with this world.

As they finally arrived at the restaurant, Tohka's eyes glistened as she gasped in awe at such a place. Upon entering, the delicious smell of various kinds of food flooded their nostrils which made Shidou and Tohka hungry.

"Welcome humble guests; allow me to escort you to your seats". A familiar tanned skin man greeted them.

"Archer!" Shidou said in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I do not know that person, you must be mistaken". The man corrected Shidou by glaring daggers at him.

As Shidou understood the message, the man led them to a table and handed out the menu. As Tohka's mouth began to water at the variety of choices, Shidou wondered just how much they could eat.

Then, Shidou remembered the vouchers that Tonomachi gave him. Shidou took the vouchers out and gave them to Archer.

"Oh? This voucher is for a buffet course! In that case, we will present to you our grand buffet!" The man then clapped his hands together and multiple trolleys of food began to roll up at the table.

"Wait, I thought that was a discount voucher?" Shidou asked the man.

"You must be mistaken, sir. The golden voucher is a buffet voucher." A familiar twin red-haired girl answered.

"Eh?!" Shidou stared in shock as Kotori answered him.

"Please enjoy your buffet, sir. You may thank our chef here who prepared such lovely meals for the two of you" The little twin red-haired girl said happily.

"Shidou! I'm hungry!" Tohka exclaimed.

"By all means, dig in". Kotori said as the other waiters, who Shidou presumed were from Ratatoskr, began to fill the table up with platters of food.

* * *

"I'm telling you Ellen, everything that happened 30 years ago wasn't a failure. In fact, it paved a new way for us". Isaac clapped his hands together as the two walked down the hallways.

"Ike, what we summoned, what we brought into this world started a chain reaction. And now you're saying we're going to do it again?" Ellen asked with a doubtful expression.

"Are you saying you cannot handle what's about to come, Ellen Mira Mathers? The world's strongest wizard. That's who you are, are you not?" Isaac eyed her carefully.

"Of course I'm up for the task. I will defeat any foe in my path. I am only concerned about your wellbeing Ike". Ellen said with a worried look.

Isaac stopped in his tracks which prompted Ellen to wear an even worried expression. As the woman was about to speak, the man grabbed her chin and pulled her closer to him.

"Worried about me? My dear Ellen, you need nought to worry about a man such as I. We should be focusing on the salvation of humanity. That is the goal here, still, I admire your concern, I think it makes you look even prettier". Isaac chuckled before walking off which left Ellen blushing wildly.

As they entered a room with scribes and drawn runes, Isaac took a whiff of the air and smiled like it was his birthday. "You see Ellen, I have been putting in every ounce of my life to perfecting this summon. And now, we are this close to achieving it. Soon, we will usher in a new era; we will make them pay for what they have done!" Isaac declared with an evil smile on his face.

"So, it has begun then". Ellen said softly as she watched the man she admired wholly lose himself in his grand scheme.

* * *

"Tohka, this is not the ideal place. Let's go!" Shidou hurriedly ushered the innocent girl out the door. As the girl protested, she insisted on saying that the meaning of a date lay within the building. Unbeknownst to her, it was a love hotel.

As Shidou led Tohka elsewhere and as faraway from the dream hotel, he decided perhaps the city would've been better. Much to Shidou's luck, rain began to pour down on them which forced the two to head for cover.

"Damn, the forecast said it was going to be a full blown sunny day today". Shidou said as he looked at the grey sky.

"Shidou! Look!" Tohka nudged him which caused him to see where she was pointing. "Be careful, those Mech-Mecha dudes are around here. This must be their base!"

As Shidou wore a doubtful look, he decided to correct her quickly before things got out of hand. "No Tohka, that's just a gaming centre. I'm sure the AST is far away from here as possible".

"Really? Let's go inside then!" Tohka pulled the young teen.

As Archer casually followed in his spirit form, a small odd looking girl ran past him which prompted him to look back at her. Seeing that she had disappeared, Archer felt uneasy as he detected high energy levels in the area. Clearly a Spirit's but who did it belong too was the question he kept asking himself. As the man looked around, he noticed that Origami had buggered off which meant it was for the better of for the worse.

Entering the gaming centre, he saw Shidou and Tohka trying hard at one of the claw machines. Curious at the two, he walked closer and watched as Tohka begged the machine to give her the bread plushie.

As the Shidou inserted another coin, he gave Tohka a determined look and the two tried again. As luck was on their side, the claw machine grabbed the bread plushie and dumped it through the extraction hole.

As Tohka grabbed the soft toy, her face showed joy as she began to bite it as if it were food. She smiled towards Shidou and hugged the boy out of sheer joy. Shidou, stunned by the sudden action, could only freeze.

"Jeez, you're hard as a brick". Archer commented.

"I can't help it". Shidou said.

"Come on Shidou, let's have more fun?" Tohka said happily before taking off with him.

"Heh, love birds". Archer said as he came out his spirit form. Heading for the bar, Archer ordered a drink and sat atop the chair. Looking now and then, he watched the two go through almost every arcade game the store had to offer.

As the time passed, Shidou noticed it was time to head somewhere else as the store would be closing soon. Seeing as the rain had subsided, he knew the perfect spot to take Tohka too.

"Archer, you don't have to follow us anymore. I'm pretty confident Tohka can handle any threat anyway. You deserve a break; I'll take it from here". Shidou said to him as he and Tohka exited the centre.

"You sure kid? I'm sort of sceptical at your words". Archer said.

"I'll be fine Archer, I'll make it back in one piece". Shidou chuckled.

"If that is what you wish". Archer gave in.

As he felt the presence of Shidou fading, Archer paid for his drink and exited the shop. Quickly making his way up onto the rooftops, he began to leap from building to building to gain higher ground. Scaling the windows and walls, he soon found himself atop a broadcast tower with a breathtaking view.

Spotting Shidou and Tohka near a playground, he acknowledged the spot to be a great view to see the sunset at this hour. To Archer, it implied his master at least knew the perfect spots to conclude a romantic date.

However, it felt as if though he truly wasn't needed here to watch over them. In any case, Shidou was about to probably receive and give his first kiss to a girl, and that was something Archer wished to not witness at this hour.

"Ara~ I see my meal is getting some action isn't he?" A familiar sinister voice rang through Archer's ears.

Not bothering to reply, Archer summoned his bow and fired a burst of arrows at the Spirit. As the girl was thrown off the edge of the building, no other clone appeared.

Expecting another attack, Archer realized an attack was about to occur not towards him, but towards his Master.

"Shidou!" Archer grimaced as he leapt from building to building with frightening speeds. As Archer spotted the shooter, he drew his bow and fired a burst of arrows on the move hoping to nail his target before the shot could be fired.

As Archer prayed that Shidou was safe his concerns for Shidou rose drastically. The last thing he needed was losing his Master so early, let alone failing to protect the one person he was tasked to do.

At this point, Archer didn't care if the ideals he once stood by betrayed him. Right now, he needed to save someone and he would damn well make sure that Shidou lived to see another sunset.

As Archer landed next to Shidou, his worse fears had come true. Lying in a puddle of blood was Shidou Itsuka, his master and a boy who held the idea of saving everyone who needed help. How Archer saw so much of himself within the young teen made him regret his actions earlier.

"Shidou…." Tohka said in a heartbroken manner.

As the girl removed her blazer, she covered the teen's face and felt a fire burn as bright as hell within her. Whoever shot Shidou, was to pay dearly with their lives.

"I'm sorry Shidou, you were promising right from the very start. It's my fault I didn't see to it you made it to the very end". Archer grimaced.

"Archer, it's not your fault. The world has made up its mind. Shidou said he would never reject me. He told me I had a place in this world. He made me feel special and accepted me for who I am when no one else would. And now he's dead!" Tohka said angrily as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "This is just the world saying I am not welcome here. If so, I will happily leave. But first, I shall avenge Shidou". She declared before turning away.

"I see why not. It'll take some time before I disappear anyway. I guess I shall watch as the world around me moves on". Archer said while looking at his dead Master.

"You seem like a good man Archer, Shidou would've been happy to have you with him". Tohka said.

"And what will you do now?" Archer asked the girl.

"I'm going to kill the bitch that killed Shidou". She declared as her eyes burned brightly.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

 **Quick question for you all, how many of you have read Date A Bullet or have read Vol 16 and 17? This chapter contained references to the prologue of Vol 17. If you have read up on those volumes, good for you. For those, well, be prepared.**

 **Do drop a review, highly appreciated.**

 **Yours faithfully~**

 **ZafkielRagnarov**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Foreword:**

 **Hello there readers. I do apologize for the delay in updates as life got in the way and I have my own problems to deal with. I am human after all. But that aside, this Chapter is relatively short as it only sets up events that will happen later on in the story. This story will take major turns after the Yoshino Events or at least I hope so.**

 **Now then, if you all haven't realized, Date A Live Volume 18 has been released and so has Date A Bullet Volume 3. Date A Live Vol 18 is now trending on the number one hit lists in Japan so go Author-san! Basically, DAL has shifted from the funny harem atmosphere after Vol 13 as it began to grow darker and darker. Volume 18 is the pinnacle as plot twists happen everywhere and it's sad to see what happens to my fave characters. That aside, can't wait to get my hands on Vol 18.**

 **Date A Bullet is also is a major turning point as Inverse Kurumi has been confirmed the spin-off novel and is canon and related to the DAL timeline. But that's something I'll follow another time. Season 3 is rumoured to be in works so let's hope they confirm it.**

 **A few changes to current readers. I have removed Jeanne and Astolfo from the story as I saw fit to not include them. Sorry lads. This is EMIYA full powerhouse only. I have gone and edited the previous chapters as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy. I'll make the next one longer as welll.**

 **Yours Faithfully~**

 **ZafkielRagnarov.**

* * *

"Sandalphon!" Tohka chanted as she stomped her foot on the ground. Immediately, a throne emerged from her command and she drew her mighty broadsword.

As Archer knew what events were about to unfold, he removed the blazer Tohka gave to Shidou to inspect his dead master. As Archer stared at the motionless body, he knew it was too good to be true. Yet somehow, Archer refused to accept such a fate for Shidou.

"Perhaps, perhaps there's another way". Archer thought as he realized the only thing that would bring back Shidou. "If it's to save his life; why not? I refuse to accept such an ending".

As Archer held a hand out in front of Shidou, he began to open his mouth to trace one of the holiest objects known to man. But before Archer could even begin chanting, blue flames engulfed Shidou's body which caught the Servant off guard. Suddenly, Kotori's voice filled his earpiece with a cheerful tone.

"You need not worry Archer, Shidou possesses quite the ability here. I wasn't joking about him dying and starting again".

"Don't tell me, you knew about this?" Archer asked albeit with a disappointed voice.

Kotori giggled a bit before speaking, "It's a trump card Shidou has. It would be meaningless to simply spout it out. And a valuable trump card at that". She finished with a triumphant noise.

As Archer looked down upon Shidou, his wounds were starting to heal and the large hole that was there was suddenly shrinking. Hearing a loud explosion, he glanced at Tohka who was in a fit of fury. "I see your point, but now what? Tohka is going on a rampage and will tear apart this city unless she's stopped. Unless you want me to stop her?". Archer said.

"No need, at this point violence is out of the question. Besides, just give Shidou a lift and everything will sort itself out". Kotori said confidently.

"Will it work?"

"It has to work! Shidou's the only one that broke the barrier between Tohka and himself. If anything, the entire date up till now would've been a waste of time".

"I see; if that's what you say then I'll consider it".

As Archer looked down at the teen, the gaping hole which was once there had been completely fixed as if it never existed. Seeing though as if the body wasn't going to respond, Archer clenched his fist as he found it disappointing for Shidou to go out so quickly. Suddenly, Shidou suddenly gasped for air and shot upright. Patting his body down as if he was on fire, he squirmed while letting out a noise.

"You're actually alive". Archer commented.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Shidou smiled.

"You slick bastard". Archer smirked.

As Shidou stared at his servant, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. "What happened? Where's Tohka? Is she safe?"

As Archer gestured by looking in the general path of destruction, Shidou trailed along before his eyes fell on the girl. As he watched in stifled horror, he saw the amount of violence being exerted on that single point. The raw energy she was giving off was enough for Shidou to shudder in fear.

"Oh Tohka, what did they do to you?" Shidou asked in a soft manner, his voice full of pity. "At this rate, she's going to tear apart the city in minutes".

"I can see that, now what's your plan; Master?" Archer asked.

As Shidou wondered just how he was going to stop such a rampaging force, he knew time was of the essence as Tohka would somehow pull out something bigger and obliterate half of Tenguu City the next second.

"Time is running out Master". Archer said in a concerned voice.

"I got it!" Shidou exclaimed before hauling himself up. Facing Archer, the boy wore a daring but cunning smile on his face. "Just distract her and throw me towards her. I'll handle the rest". He gave a thumb up.

As Archer wore a surprised look, he eyed the young teen who wore a full confident look on his face. Eventually, the Servant gave in with a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll trust you on this one". Archer nodded.

As Archer summoned his bow, he drew back the string and aimed carefully. Quickly firing off three arrows around Tohka, the blue bolts streaked towards their targets and detonated in mid-air around the enraged Spirit which garnered her attention.

As she emitted an angry yell, she turned her body around to find whoever dared to interrupt her session in destroying those she despised.

Quickly grabbing Shidou by the collar, Archer threw the deadweight teen towards the girl with pinpoint accuracy. As Shidou screamed for his life, he prayed to the Gods that Tohka would catch him softly.

As Tohka cleared the smoke around her, she picked up a constant yell heading straight for her. As she sought out the source, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Shidou flying straight towards her.

As her mouth slowly opened, a great big smile formed at the same time at what she saw. "Shidou!" She cried happily.

"Tohka!" He screamed as he hurtled straight towards her.

As the girl caught the boy in her arms, she began to tear up again as she was so happy to see the young teen. The sensation of touching someone dear never felt so real than before. The strange sensations within Tohka's chest began to become even clearer as she slowly realized what those were.

"Shidou, you're alive!". She squeezed out the words.

"Yes, yes I am Tohka. Now then, it's time to put down your weapons, there's no need to fight". Shidou said in a soft manner.

As Tohka wore a panicked look, she glanced down at the giant sword she currently wielded. "But, I already charged up Halvanhelev! I can't contain it any longer!" The girl desperately tried to think of an alternative to not destroy the city with such power.

"Shidou! Kiss her now!" Kotori pleaded.

"Tohka, we need to kiss now!". Shidou said in a hurried manner.

"Kiss, what's a kiss?" She asked with a confused look as if the word was something new to her.

"It's a…It's ummm when two people uhh-"

Before Shidou could finish, Tohka moved out of her own accord and pressed her lips against Shidou's. For Tohka, even though she didn't know what the word meant she had a rough idea of what Shidou was trying to get across. As Shidou felt the warm soft sensation on his lips, he couldn't help but be drawn into this new sensation.

As the kiss sparked a new magical feeling, Tohka began to glow bright colours as he clothes and weapons began to disappear into pixels. Miraculously, Shidou had managed to avert certain destruction from falling unto Tenguu City. But now a new problem arose as he now held a naked girl in his arms.

As the two gracefully descended onto the hard ground again, Tohka looked Shidou in the eyes with new heartfelt feelings. For Shidou, he felt the same as he did the same. His heart didn't race like it used to and was beating calmly, the butterflies in his stomach fluttered wildly as the connection between the two grew even stronger.

Suddenly, Tohka averted her gaze and her face began to turn bright red. Taken aback by such an action, Shidou let out a gasp as if he did something wrong.

"Don't look Shidou, it's embarrassing". Tohka said softly as she hid her embarrassed face.

As Shidou realized what she meant he quickly turned in the other direction reddened cheeks. "I'm not looking, not at all!" Shidou exclaimed. Truth be told however, a certain voice told him to peek now and then.

As Archer suddenly appeared next to them, he couldn't help but grin at the awkward scene. "Jeez, I didn't know my Master was such a pervert".

"Oi Archer!" Shidou hissed. "It's not what it looks like!"

As Archer cupped his hands together, he yelled, "Pervert!" before vanishing away in his spirit form leaving the two alone again.

"Shidou, hold for a moment, we'll pick you up right away". Kotori buzzed through the earpiece.

"What a relief". Shidou sighed as he looked at the sky.

* * *

As the recovery operation was successful, the scene of the incident was handled by various agents employed by Ratatoskr. As for the AST, the JGSDF closed the matter and kept everything quiet. With the successful operation of sealing their very first Spirit, it could be said the crew aboard the Fraxinus were in high spirits.

With the theory of subduing Spirits in a different manner proven, the job of saving Spirits has now befallen upon Ratatoskr and the crew of the Fraxinus before they are forcibly killed by outside parties.

As Tohka was treated by Reine for further inspections, Shidou sat in the lounge room with an exhausted look. The entire day was a non-stop paced adventure with twists at every turn from morning to night. As he held the cold drink in his hands, he took a quick sip before setting the can on the table. Leaning back into the couch, he nestled himself comfortably as he could finally relax and not be in danger for once.

Drawing his mind into another realm, the teen failed to notice that Archer had entered the room. As the Servant glanced at his Master, he shook his head as he saw how lax Shidou was. Deciding to let it slide, he knew it was Shidou's first time experiencing such a thing.

"Tired much?" Archer began before sitting down comfortably in a chair.

"Don't even get me started". Shidou groaned.

"This is merely the start Master, to have you back out now would give certainly give me a bad rep". Archer joked.

"I know, don't remind me". Shidou rolled his eyes.

"Now then, we have successfully sealed Tohka and prevented the destruction of a city. I'd say that's a pretty good start". Archer commented.

As Shidou sat himself up, he smiled wryly at the tanned man, "Yeah, it is a good start. But now there's more than just Tohka I have to seal". He wore a worried look on his face, "That girl you fought with last time, who was she?"

"Oh, you mean her?" Archer furrowed a brow, "From what your little sister has told me so far, she's called 'Nightmare' and is the most dangerous Spirit to date so it seems".

"Why such an intimidating nickname?" Shidou asked out of curiosity.

"You may not like it, but I'll say it anyway. She's murdered people, the reason why is still unknown". The man's tone shifted to a hint of disgust.

As Shidou fiddled with his fingers, he wondered just how he was going to seal such a monster. "She won't be coming willingly that's for sure. But I guess we won't have to go after her now would we?"

"True, my intuition tells me rather than going after her, she'll come to us". Archer proclaimed.

'My goodness, what have I gotten myself into?' Shidou buried his face in his hands. Running his hands through his hair, we leant back onto the soft cushion and sighed heavily. "Why me though? How come I was selected for this thing?"

As Archer eyed the young teen, he decided if it was best to reveal the obvious fact that Shidou was clearly transcending human boundaries. "Perhaps maybe you should be paying attention to the most obvious clue," Archer began, "Has it ever occurred to you that you somehow possessed this ability to seal powerful beings?"

"Come to think of it, I never even thought of that". Shidou began to stroke his chin.

"But perhaps the real kicker here is something you yourself don't even know. Being a Servant, we rely on our Masters to provide us with Prana to keep us going. The more Prana our Master's supply us, the stronger we are," Archer paused to check if Shidou was still keeping up, "I dare say that the amount of Prana you are currently supplying me with is something on par with that of the Holy Grail itself. But that's just me estimating, I could be wrong".

As Shidou wore a dumbfounded look on his face, he could only shake his head at the sudden intake of information. 'Hold on, I supply how much?!"

"You heard me, but don't simply believe it. It's just an estimation". Archer shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what do you think you'd call me? Am I even human?" Shidou placed a hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't dare say you're homunculi," Archer shook his head, "Perhaps you're half human half something? Or are you a human harbouring immense power within himself that even he is unaware of?" His voice filled with curiosity.

"Eh? Homuncu-what?" Shidou asked in a dazed manner.

"Pardon me, homunculi are artificial beings made for a specific purpose. In most cases, they simply function as batteries to power a something heavily reliant on magic". Archer explained.

"Oh, that". Shidou said.

"But anyway, in my humble opinion, you seem human enough. Don't let your origin let you down. That's all". Archer said.

"Mhm, I guess you're right there". Shidou nodded in agreement.

"Good". Archer nodded.

* * *

As the sudden influx of energy spread across the entire room, Isaac could only watch in awe as the experiment was coming to life. The amount of Mana in the room was something that most individuals would dream of wielding themselves. The event itself couldn't have lasted no more than mere seconds as a dark figure now stood in the centre of the summoning circle. At first glance, anyone with a weak heart would turn tail and fled for the hills while those with brave souls would stand their ground and battle this new threat. For Isaac, he possessed none of those traits. Instead, he was a man that would welcome this calamity with open arms as the man was a downright maniac.

As the darkened figure shuffled around, she wore a displeased look and gunned down Isaac with her gold eyes. Pale in skin colour and giving off the air of a cruel tyrant, it certainly made any onlooker shiver in fear. For a moment, nothing was uttered between the two beings as they stared at each other.

Finally, the newly summoned figure moved her mouth to speak. "I have come as asked of the summons. Are you the one they call a Master?"

With a clap of his hands, the newly imprinted Command Seals on Isaac's hands glistened for a brief moment under the pale light before reclining into the darkness under his sleeve. "You have seen them and that should suffice as an answer. My, my, you really are magnificent. Such raw power, such talent. Who are you?"

As the female knight furrowed a brow, she glanced at Ellen in the corner and gave a short scowl before returning her attention to Isaac. "You don't seem the type of person with a weak mind and heart. I see something more than that, I am fond of whatever it is you possess. For this, I shall reveal my name. Saber Class Servant; Artoria Pendragon at your service".

As Isaac's eyes widened in surprise, he gave a short giggle like a child receiving the greatest gift ever. His body tingled with joy and the hairs on his arms stood up, he couldn't believe that one of the greatest beings of his favourite legends now served him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, O King. Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott at your humble service". The man bowed courteously.

"You may forget such formal greetings. I am no King nor Knight in this realm, here I am your Servant". She boldly proclaimed.

As Isaac straightened himself, he liked where the situation was heading in. "Very well, Artoria or Saber, if that is your preference". Isaac smiled.

"Keep up your strong act; if you show signs of weakness, should your knees give in, I shall have your head. Until then, you can depend on me". Artoria said.

"Do not worry Servant of mine; I shall not be defeated so easily. Besides, you're not the first Servant I have summoned". Isaac said.

As the words finished falling from his mouth, a large figure landed next to Isaac. As Artoria got a better glimpse, she wondered just who the Servant was. Recognizing the fully clad monster, she knew just what sort of game was being played.

"So, Berserker I presume?" Artoria said in an unsurprised tone.

"Grrrrrr….arrrghhh..!" The dark knight bellowed.

"So that's what they're called huh?" Isaac glanced at the hulking warrior. "Saber and Berserker, with both of you at my side, there shall be a slight change of plans. Right, Ellen?" Isaac grinned feverishly.

"Yes, Ike". The woman nodded, but with less energy than usual.

"And so it begins. Ratatoskr shall burn, burn to the ground. Elliot will die knowing his plan utterly failed him". Isaac smiled as he pictured his rival burning to ash before his might.

* * *

"Say, Archer, what are your likes and dislikes?" Shidou asked the man.

"My likes? Well, I do enjoy doing housework and spending time in the kitchn-….That's right, plumbing. Yeah," Archer fumbled with his words, "As for my dislikes, I particularly dislike naïve thinking. Not saying your ambitions are naïve, I'm referring to myself. Having the goal to save all these Spirits must be quite the dedication. One I may not be familiar with. Nonetheless, I am glad to be of service".

"Huh? I'm not sure I understood all of that." Shidou said under his breath. "Anyway, I understand now". Shidou cleared his throat.

"Hmmm? Something stuck in your throat?" Archer asked.

"No, just clearing it that's all". Shidou reassured him.

"Hmmm, I may have a new lead, but it's not concerning nightmare". Archer stroked his chin.

"Eh? Another Spirit?" Shidou furrowed a brow.

"Yeah, when you were out on your date with Tohka, I recognized a strong Mana presence. Fortunately, I didn't pay much attention to it". Archer said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure we'll find whoever that Spirit is. Now that Tohka is contained, I wonder how she would fit in with the rest of the world?" Shidou wondered at the thought.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be the good boyfriend and help her now won't you?" Archer eyed the young teen.

"Eh? Me? But I'm not ready for that kind of thing yet! I don't even know what to do!" Shidou exclaimed.

"Sure you do. After all, you did kiss her. It would be a shame if-" Archer trailed off as he sensed the presence of another Servant within the vicinity of the city. While the presence began to grow faint, he knew without a doubt that another contender has appeared.

"Archer? What's wrong?" Shidou wore a worried look.

"It seems I'm not the only Servant here. Someone else has achieved the summoning ritual and now commands a Servant. The only troublesome thing is that their presence slowly fades after being summoned meaning I can't track them until they come within a specific range". The man grimaced.

"That means there's more like you? That there is another Master in this City?" Shidou asked.

"Simply put, yes". Archer replied.

"Would they be able to help us?"

Archer looked at Shidou as if he was serious with his question, "Take a wild guess Master".

"Oh, I guess not. But how can you be so sure?"

"I'm merely speculating. Better safe than sorry. I don't trust other Master and Servants as they tend to only use the alliance to benefit for themselves. I'm sure you must've figured that out through life experience with people at least?" Archer explained.

"Mhm, not that I can recall any such events". Shidou shook his head.

"Jeez, what have you been doing with your life?" Archer pinched the bridge of his nose.

As the door to the lounge room slid open, Kotori wore a surprised look as she didn't expect to find the two of them in here. "Oh, you're all here now?"

"No, we are just illusions made up by your mind". Archer responded sarcastically.

"Very funny…." Kotori replied in an unamused tone.

"What brings you here Little-sis?" Shidou casually asked.

"I'm just here to order your ass back to the house. We've begun renovations with the house next door and converting it into a Spirit residence for Tohka. Now shoo and get off my ship. I don't have time for slackers like you all. Besides, the school will reopen soon. Better get ready" Kotori gave a grin towards her older brother.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to remind me". Shidou groaned.

"Bye, bye!" Kotori waved before exiting the room.

As the door closed behind her, she left the two beings to themselves again.

"Man, I nearly forgot about school". Shidou said.

"I would advise going to such a dangerous location. Considering there is now another Servant in this city, who knows what might happen to you?" Archer said.

"I still need to continue with my life you know. Besides, you can handle whatever comes our way now can't you?" Shidou asked.

"That's just pushing it. While I you may be supplying me with near infinite Prana, that doesn't guarantee an instant win". Archer scoffed.

"I know, I know. But I can rely on you to protect me now can I?" Shidou wore a bright big smile.

"I wouldn't be your Servant after all". Archer scoffed.

* * *

'Jeez, it's pouring like crazy today. The weather forecast said it was supposed to be clear skies' Shidou said to himself as he scurried along the overpass with his bag over his head. As the skies themselves darkened the city, Shidou couldn't help but feel as if the skies themselves were weeping today.

" _It seems life decided to give you the bad end of the stick today"._ Archer's voice rang through his head.

" _You can say that again"._ Shidou scoffed.

As Shidou made a quick turn, he came up to a Shrine. As his feet splashed through the small puddles on the ground, he jogged past the Shrine only for Archer to command him to stop.

" _Shidou, wait!"._ Archer barked.

As Shidou came to a complete halt, more of the heavy rain began to come down on him. _"What is it now?! Do you want me to catch a cold?!"_ Shidou asked angrily.

" _Look, over there to your left"._

As Shidou followed the command, he was taken aback when he found a small figure playing in the rain. Wearing a big green bunny outfit, the person wearing the getup costume looked no more than 13 or 14 years old. As Shidou watched the tiny girl jump through the puddles, her feet made loud splashing noises which drew Shidou in.

With a slight misstep, the girl miscalculated her landing and tumbled into the muddy ground. Dropping what seemed to be a white puppet, the white bunny like doll landed a few feet away from her. As Shidou gasped softly, he quickly hurried over to the little girl's aid hoping she didn't hurt herself.

"Are you okay?" Shidou asked her as he bent down to help her up.

As Shidou lifted the girl up, his heartbeat froze for a few an instant as he noticed the beautiful crystal blue eyes the girl possessed. As the girl reacted to the presence of Shidou, she let out a short gasp before pulling herself away.

"Eh?" Shidou wondered what he did wrong as the girl seemed petrified by his appearance.

"Give….give it back please.." The girl said in a soft tone.

"Huh?" Shidou wondered before looking at the puppet before him, "Oh, you mean this? Here, I think this belongs to you". Shidou smiled while handing the puppet over to the girl.

As the wind picked up around them, Shidou raised a hand to block the rain coming in from obscuring his vision. As the wind quickly died down, Shidou removed his hand only to find that the girl had simply vanished.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Shidou said to himself as he scanned the surroundings for any signs of her.

" _Archer, where'd she go?"_ Shidou asked.

" _Sorry, I didn't pay much attention. I was busy focusing on another thin"._ The Servant replied.

'Crap, better head home or else I'll be bound to get sick the next day' Shidou thought to himself as he scrambled to leave the shrine. Quickly glancing back, he found no trace of the girl at all even though he saw her a few moments ago. 'Who was she anyway?' He wondered as he jogged all the way to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

 **Yes it was short I know. I'll make it longer next time. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Foreword:**

 **Greetings fellow readers! I present another chapter, well, I tried to make it longer but it's short in my eyes. About 6k words for this chap. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter. In any case, minor spoilers for Vol 17 and 18 in this chap. But it wouldn't be noticeable anyway.**

 **Yours Faithfully~**

 **ZafkielRagnarov.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Shidou called out as he slipped off his shoes.

Wiping his wet feet on the mat, he slipped on his house slippers and carried his damp bag up to his room. Leaving it to dry on a coat rack, he emptied the contents inside onto his study table. As the young teen changed into a fresh pair of dry clothes, he trod down the stairs and towards the bathroom. Sliding the door open, he was greeted with a loud shriek as Tohka stood buck naked before him.

"Shidou! Don't look!" Tohka yelled at him before throwing whatever items she could grab to scare the perverted gaze away.

"Sorry, Tohka!" Shidou exclaimed as he quickly shut the door behind him.

"You have no concept of knocking do you?" Archer said in a mocking tone.

"I didn't expect her to be in there anyway. Jeez". Shidou sighed to himself.

"I must say, you're floorboards are really dirty". Archer remarked as he mopped the ground.

"Eh? Since when did you have the time to do that?" Shidou asked in a surprised tone.

"I have quite the spare time mind you". Archer informed him before resuming his duties.

'Where's Kotori? I wasn't expecting Tohka to be staying here, not that I have anything against it, but still' Shidou wondered to himself as he walked over to the living room.

As the door slid open, Kotori lay comfortably on the couch and watched her favourite T.V show while sucking on her Chupa Chups. As Shidou's footsteps made a noise on the floorboard, the little girl's ears twitched at the sound.

"Oh big brother, you're back. Something the matter?" She asked in an innocent tone. Her twin white ribbons clearly indicated a personality switch. As she smiled cheerfully towards Shidou, she gave a cute look which made his heart melt a little.

Shaking his head to deter the effects, he wore a frustrated look as he eyed Kotori. "What the heck is going on? You didn't tell me that Tohka would be moving in? If she was, at least you could've told me ahead of time".

As Kotori swiftly vaulted over the couch with a pillow in one hand, she threw it like a projectile at Shidou which caused him to groan in pain as it hit him. As the white ribbons tying Kotori's twin pigtails suddenly changed to black, the personality change followed suit. "You idiot! I didn't think you'd be this dumb but geez, come on, you're as hopeless as ever".

"I second that". Archer chirped in as he moved around the kitchen preparing dinner.

The waffling smell of chicken and beef filled the room as Archer slowly stirred the contents of the boiling pot. As the scent filled the inhabitants of the living room, their mouths began to drool at the godly scent.

As Kotori recovered from her sudden breakdown, she adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "Shidou, sit your butt down and pay attention so I won't have to repeat myself". Kotori barked.

"Jeez, fine. Don't have to be that harsh". Shidou complied as he took a seat.

"Good evening Shin". Reine softly greeted him as she lumbered into the living room with the same tired look as ever.

"Oh, hi Reine-san". Shidou waved at the woman.

As Reine moved over to the counter, she began to scoop coffee powder into a mug before filling it with hot water. Joining the two siblings at the table, she began to stir the inside of the cup slowly while staring blankly at Shidou.

"Great, now that Reine is here, I think its best she explain why Tohka is currently residing with us". Kotori swung her feet under the table while looking at Shidou and Reine

As Archer appeared at the table with a tray in one hand, he served two cups of hot chocolate to Shidou and Kotori, who gave him a surprised a look in return.

Throwing the tray across the counter and landing into the used pile, the tanned man smiled with a hint of pride as he took a seat with the group.

"Archer, you didn't have to". Kotori began.

"No need to say anymore, please, it's the least I can do to compensate for taking up space in your house". Archer raised a hand.

"Well, if you put it that way, it sort of makes me feel guilty now". Kotori said sheepishly.

"Can we get back on track, please? Reine was about to explain something?" Shidou butted in.

"Ah yes, sorry for interrupting you, Reine". Kotori apologized quickly.

"It's fine. Anyway, Shin please listen. Since you have sealed Tohka, she has more or less retained the form of a normal human. But sealing such a powerful being isn't without its consequences," Reine began before taking a sip from her mug. As her hand moved in a mechanical like motion, she began to drop cubes of sugar into her mug, "With the successful sealing of Tohka, there now exists a literal bond between you and her Shin. The Spirits use a sort of energy within them called reiryoku. In a sense, there is now an invisible pathway of reiryoku connecting you and Tohka, however, there is a chance of that energy flowing back to Tohka causing her to gain back all her powers".

"What could possibly cause that?" Shidou asked with a mildly concerned look.

"Stress, distress, fatigue perhaps. Anything volatile that would otherwise cause a sudden shift in her emotions. Since she has developed feelings for you, it would only be natural to keep her close to you as she will gain comfort in knowing that she can rely on someone in drastic times". Reine explained.

"So basically Tohka is a walking time bomb?" Archer suddenly spoke up.

"Essentially yes. But we can control these outcomes so long as nothing happens to Shidou". Kotori said.

"Let me guess, I have to make sure Shidou doesn't do anything dumb now?" Archer furrowed a brow.

"Yep. Not only that, perhaps you can teach Shidou some valuable life lessons? You seem to possess the skills a wife would certainly yearn for don't you Archer?" Kotori pointed a lollipop at him.

"That's just taking it too far". Archer sighed.

"Oh, Shidou? What's happening here?" A fifth voice filled the room.

"Hey, Tohka. We're just discussing future plans that's all". Shidou offered a warm smile.

"I see, am I disturbing?" Tohka asked in a shy manner.

"No, not at all. Stay if want to". Shidou gestured towards the empty couch.

"Not only will Tohka's presence change your lifestyle, this will also serve as extra training for you". Kotori casually said.

"Training? What more training?!" Shidou blurted out.

"Will you keep it down?!" Kotori yelled before kicking him in the knee which made him groan in pain.

As Archer watched the scene unfold before him, he merely shook his head and resumed his attention towards Reine as Kotori and Shidou battled it out in the background.

"Tell me Reine, this whole ordeal of sealing Spirits. Why go through such a risky method when they can be taken out?" Archer asked.

As Reine tilted her head towards the man, she stayed silent for a few seconds before opening her mouth to answer the man, "As you may have noticed, these Spirits are no different than us. They're still human at the core when you look at them. They're exactly like us only with remarkable feats. Are you not the same?"

Archer merely frowned at the last line and gave Reine an uncertain look, "My case is different. But I must say I wouldn't be lying if I said I was quite envious of the fact that you can still reside in the real world. For me, my time is up once the job is done".

"But you are still human at heart yes?" Reine asked.

"I wish I could honestly answer that". Archer muttered lowly before glancing at Shidou and Kotori play fighting with each other.

"There is no need to resort to such violent actions when there is a more humane way present. But not everything can be solved through peace; there are some things that you must use violence to solve for good". Reine said in a tone that made Archer's suspicion level rise to a point that she herself was a shady person.

As Archer knitted his brows, Reine picked up the notion and quickly cleared her throat. Darting her eyes away, she drank her coffee while eying Kotori and Shidou.

"Anyway, I guess we will have to wait for the next Spirit?" The man rose and the chair made a noise across the wooden lining.

"It would seem that way". Reine answered him with her cup hovering near her mouth.

* * *

 _The skies of Tenguu City were littered with rays of bright lights and death dealing explosions. The loud thumping noise of cannons ejecting their payloads at their designated targets could be heard from miles away. If anyone were to look to the skies, they would immediately think they were in another world._

 _Shells whistled and screamed in every direction as some took the heavens while the heavens themselves retaliated in anger by unleashing its own fiery judgement unto the world below._

 _It was truly a sight to behold for Shidou, in all his life, he wouldn't have even dreamt of imagining such a thing happening to him. To think such an event like this would surpass even his own crazed like imagination. This was the stuff of legends and anyone who bore witness would agree wholly._

 _But what was unfolding before the heavens and earth didn't capture Shidou's attention. What truly captivated the young teen was the fact he had his eyes fixed on a battle that would otherwise transcend even the boundaries of human nature and the laws of Physics._

 _-CLANG-_

 _The sound of metal clashing together furiously echoed throughout the battlefield bringing with it more repeated clashes. Sparks flew from the two weapons as they met each other time and time again. One man clad in red and the other, a woman, fully equipped with dark coloured battle armour. In the eyes of Shidou, he saw a battle of skills and wits being put to the test with two superhuman beings pushing the boundaries of reality._

 _Gearing his eyes towards the man's face, he could only catch a brief glimpse every now and then. The tanned skin being wore only a concentrated look with his eyes following every single fluid motion of his opponent's sword. His mouth changed expressions every now and then when his opponent would strike with_ the sheer _ferocity that belonged to a mad beast._

 _While Shidou couldn't tell what his Servant was thinking, he damn well knew he wasn't about to let up and spell his own demise._

 _"You fight well Saber". The red man declared._

 _"The same to you as well Archer". The Knight replied._

 _The ground beneath the two Servants was dug up and turned over as their uncontrollable speed broke the sound barrier every now and then. Dirt flew into the air and dust clouds were formed whenever their weapons clashed. As Archer pulled back in one swift motion, he distanced himself ten metres away from his opponent. By now, Archer had formulated a plan in his head and with his keen observation skills on Saber, he was able to come up with a strategy to at least be on par with her until another opportunity came up for him to gain the upper hand._

 _Silence filled the torn up battlefield as both opponents eyed each other carefully, their minds clocking into overdrive and formulating hundreds of scenarios and ways to take the other down. "Trace On," Archer chanted under his breath before the married twin swords appeared in his hands. Once again, no matter how many times they were broken, they would come back in the same manner._

 _The distance between the two of them was something Archer would cover in the mere blink of an eye. After all, Archer learned from many years ago where a particular Servant did the same move on him which rendered him almost helpless if it weren't for his saviour, Saber. Now the same woman that saved him all those years ago now stood in before him in a more twisted and corrupted form. To think he'd be facing off against the very person that once played a pivotal role in his life, with the mindset of a Tyrant and the power of a hungry beast._

 _With a light push from Archer's foot, the ground beneath Archer gave way and cracked before being overturned as he shot off like a lightning bolt. The same move the Great Heracles did was now being mirrored by Archer with a few added twists to it. Of course, Archer's opponent was no flimsy boy who had the reaction time of a snail; instead, his opponent saw through the attack and predicted where to bring her mighty sword to bear in order to cut down Archer in one fell swoop._

 _Or so that's what Archer made her think. Instead, he merely executed the same move in hopes she would fall for the powerhouse technique while he twisted and improvised his approach in mid-flight. Descending upon his opponent, Saber noticed the sudden change in direction and angled Excalibur Morgan to deflect the married twin swords that descended upon her._

 _Forcing Archer to veer off, he grimaced at the sudden move and quickly spun his body around to free Kanshou from its collision course and brought it around swiftly in order to hit the lower parts of Saber's armour._

 _As the white sword impacted the surface of the armour, Archer watched with disappointment in his eyes as the weapon shattered into a million pieces before him._

 _Landing onto the ground, Archer wasted no time in angling Bakuya to deflect the deadly blow by Excalibur. As the two powerhouses exchanged blow after blow, it was pretty clear that Saber had no intent of letting Archer pull back let alone give him more than a second to trace back his lost sword._

 _But all Archer needed was a second before chanting his incantation and pulled his right arm back and then Kanshou materialized in his hand. Seeing the annoyed look on Saber's face, she quickly released a burst of energy which threw Archer back ten metres._

 _Both opponents were unscathed and the fight had merely dragged on even longer. Archer was truly testing the skills of Saber. Yet the way she fought and countered him puzzled him. Knitting his brows, he eyed his opponent who only glared back him with an emotionless faces. Of all the moves he pulled off, she could've easily ended him with her superior skills compared to his, yet she didn't._

 _Perhaps she was merely toying with him? To test the boundaries and limit of her opponent before unleashing her true potential and ending the fight in one swift motion? Whatever game she was playing at, the fun ended now._

 _With one move, Archer dropped the married twin swords into the ground and they slowly disappeared from this world. Leaving his hands free, he caught Saber knitting her brows in confusion as to why he did such a move._

 _Wearing a smug look, Archer held out both his hands and chanted, "Trace On!" With that, a long crimsom red pole began to manifest in his right hand. His left hand remained free which made the impression he would wield the spear with one hand. The odd coloured weapon and even the use of a different combat style made even Saber herself scoff at the seemingly awkward weapon Archer possessed._

 _As Archer was unfazed by the mocking look, he simply kept his ever so serious look and twirled the Crimson red spear in his right hand. Deciding whether or not he should make his move now, he saw Saber's shoulders go slack and that all the more gave him the signal to strike._

 _As if a silent bell had been rung, Archer burst forth at the same monstrous speed as earlier which mauled and overturned the ground and sent grass and dirt flying everywhere._

 _-CLANG-_

 _The sound of their weapons clashing together was like an unparalleled thunderstorm raging above their heads. Waves of air howled in Archer's ears as the gust of wind produced from their weapons colliding brushed over him. Pulling his spear back, he held out his left hand and Bakuya immediately manifested into his grasp._

 _-CLANG CLANG CLANG-_

 _In a span of less than five seconds, more than fifty solid hits were exchanged between the two parties. The traded blows happened at such tremendous speeds that it only produced three thunderous sounds._

 _Jumping back, Archer wore a smug look as he twirled the Crimson red spear in his right hand while gripping Bakuya firmly with the other. Saber's face on the other hand wore an annoyed look, as if her expectations were not yet met._

 _"Twice. Twice, I have broken your spear and sword. Just exactly how many of those weapons do you possesses?" Saber asked in a coarse voice._

 _"That is but a secret I shall not reveal. I wouldn't want my opponent to gain an advantage now would I?" Archer replied with a smug look on his face._

 _Without warning, the dark Knight emitted a large ominous aura that surged with magical energy. The sudden build-up of large amounts of Prana could only mean one thing._

 _"Is that?!….." Shidou's mouth hung open, the words unable to fall out as he stared in shock and awe._

 _"Ho?" Archer knitted his brow at the new sudden move._

 _As the energy swirled around Saber, she gripped the sword with both hands and raised the weapon high above her head, the tip of the blade pointing towards the heavens. With a loud thunderous roar, the sword itself broke form and merely emitted a dark stream of energy. "Tis but a sad meeting Bowman. I shall destroy you and your poor excuse of a Master. Out of my sight faker!" Saber bellowed._

 _"If you shall so carelessly unleash your Noble Phantasm, then I shall reply in the same manner but more carefully". Archer declared before dropping his weapons. Extending his reach, he chanted his incantation and a two handed, silver greatsword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt appeared out of thin air and rested in his grasp._

 _Quickly moving his arms, Archer gripped the handle with both hands and raised the weapon high above his head in a manner similar to Saber. "O sword, let thee be filled," the words chanted by the man brought the sword to life and expunged a great blue twilight aura._

 _"Tch, Cry out, it is time to fall to the ground. Hammer of the Vile King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light! Excalibur Morgan!" Saber chanted before bringing her arms down with_ intent _of releasing all her anger and fury upon Archer._

 _At the same time as Saber began her chant, Archer too did the same. "The Evil Dragon will fall. All will be separated into light and shadow. The world will now reach the twilight. Fall- Balmung!"_

 _As both of their arms came down with the intent of unleashing pure destruction, the two great bursts of light, one light and one dark, both directed themselves towards each other in one fell swoop._

* * *

"Uwah!" Shidou started off as he flung his arms wildly. As sunlight poured into the room, he gripped the soft blanket while swaying his head from side to side.

'Man, what was that? A dream? It seemed so real. Was that Archer? What the heck was going on in my head?' Shidou asked his empty mind as he sat in his bed. 'Why did it feel real though? Dark Knight? Saber? Who was she? What the hell's going on?' Shidou groaned as he struggled to remember the details of what happened.

As the door burst open, Archer hustled through and launched a towel straight towards the teen's face.

"Oomph!" Shidou groaned as it hit his face. Swiping the towel off, he gave a grumpy look towards Archer.

"Get up Master, you're going to be late for school. I have a class to teach so don't make me drag you there in your pyjamas". Archer put a hand on his waist while smirking

"Jeez, you don't have to remind me". Shidou let out a tired yawn before lumbering out of bed.

"I prepared breakfast for you. Your sister said she'd be off somewhere, didn't disclose the location". Archer informed him.

"You didn't have to cook for me Archer, really". Shidou waved his hands at him, his messy hair and rag tag pyjamas made him look more of a homeless person than someone actually climbing out of bed for the first time since forever.

"Just get dressed and ready to go". Archer rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

As the door closed behind him, Shidou hung his head low and slowly went for the shower. It didn't take long for Shidou to get ready and within ten minutes, the pair was ready to set off.

Walking down the road, the sun was out and shone brightly just as the forecast predicted. For whatever reasons today, Archer decided to walk beside Shidou rather than remain in his usual spirit form state. As Shidou chewed on a piece of buttered toast, he scrolled through his phone to check the variety of messages he had received.

As the realisation hit him, he let out an "Oh?" and paused in his steps. "Archer, where's Tohka?" The teen asked in a curious tone.

"Didn't I tell you? She went with Reine earlier today. She wanted to go with you but your lazy ass decided to sleep a little longer". Archer said while keeping his eyes forward.

"Jeez, you don't have to remind me". Shidou shook his head. Resuming his normal pace, he scrolled through his phone like nothing ever happened. A few minutes passed by and another question came to mind. "I have you first period don't I?"

"Yep". Archer adjusted his sweater as he replied.

"Thank the heavens, at least I don't have to worry about math so early". Shidou celebrated in a tired manner.

Needless to say, life went on in a normal manner for Shidou with the only exception that Tohka was now part of his everyday life coupled with Archer being the biggest bully only next to Kotori.

* * *

The bell rang the same day and the students of Raizen High quickly shuffled out of their classrooms, eager to rush home. The reason being that the once sunny sky was now grey and gloomy as rain poured over the city. The familiar aroma the ground gave off during a rainy day seeped in through the windows and gave Shidou a light headed feeling.

With Tohka and Archer by his side, the hallways were packed and the trio waited patiently for the flow to move so they could leave.

"Shidou, did you have fun today?" Tohka's face lit up with joy as she asked the teen.

"Yeah, I had fun. What about you?" Shidou asked.

"I had lots of fun today, especially if it's with you". Tohka nodded her head vigorously.

"That's nice to hear". Shidou smiled softly as he patted her head.

As Tohka was stunned by the action, her mouth hung open as the warm hands of Shidou seemed to feel like the gods themselves had blessed his touch. Purring at the action, Shidou laughed wryly at the cute action.

Moving his fingers through the stack of papers in his hands, Archer shook his head and muttered 'Tsk' every now and then when he saw a certain paper. It was safe to say that he wasn't fond of slackers in his class.

Without warning however, an alarm blared loudly through the hallways and outside the school. It was no mistake that it was the Spacequake alarm going off and signalling that a disaster was about occur. For Shidou and Archer however, this meant something else and the concerned looks they bore said so otherwise.

"Everyone! Remain calm and please follow the guidelines. There's no need to panic, please stay calm!" Miss Okamine directed as she waved her arms frantically while ploughing through the crowded hall like a bulldozer.

"Shin, Archer. We need to move". Reine's voice suddenly filled their ears as she came in from behind.

"Oh, Reine-san! So glad you're here". Miss Okamine said in a relieved tone.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to borrow Mister Archer and Shin for a moment". Reine quickly replied, he tone shifting towards a serious one.

"Shidou, what's happening?" Tohka's voice trembled as she looked around in a confused state. "Are you leaving?"

As Shidou slightly gasped at the growing situation, he darted his eyes from Reine to his homeroom teacher on who would take care of Tohka. Knowing full well that bringing her along would agitate her, he hoped that Miss Okamine would surely look after Tohka.

"Huh?" Tohka gasped as Shidou swiftly moved her arm and let Miss Okamine grab onto it.

"Don't worry Tohka, I'm not leaving. I just have something to deal with quickly. Miss here will take care of you. Right miss?" Shidou smiled wryly at his teacher.

"Uwah!?" Miss Okamine uttered in surprise.

"Look after Tohka with all your strength Miss!" Shidou said before the group took off down the hall.

"Shidou…." Tohka mumbled in a sad tone as she watched the one dearest to her shrink in the distance.

* * *

It didn't take long for Archer and Shidou to appear on the Kotori's airship and were soon cruising towards the zone where the Spacequake had occurred. By now, the entire city had evacuated to the underground shelters and the AST had been scrambled to tackle the emerging threat.

"Kotori, what's the situation?" Shidou asked in a frantic tone as he rushed into the bridge.

"Rude entrance, but I'll let it slide as we have no time for formalities," Kotori knitted her brows as she glared disapproval. "Anyway, a new Spirit has appeared and it's one we've seen multiple times before".

As Shidou shifted his attention towards the screen, the exterior camera zoomed in on the newly formed crater. Smoke cleared away and a small figure appeared right at the centre of the crater.

Gasping in surprise, Shidou recognized the girl as she was the same one he saw at the Shrine the other day. The memories were still fresh and replayed in his head the moment he saw that face once more.

"I know her, I've seen her before!" Shidou pointed as he glanced at Kotori. His sister could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"Regardless, the AST have arrived". Kotori grimaced as she looked at her control panel.

To his horror however, the camera moved around to follow the little girl as the AST descended upon her like a band of vultures. Cannon fire and heavy weapons rained down their payloads on the Spirit who dashed here and there to avoid the blow.

"She's just a little girl!" Shidou exclaimed.

"The AST doesn't care what the Spirit looks like. They'll kill even if the Spirit looked like a baby. To them, Spirits are dangerous beings that need to be dealt with immediately". Kotori said in disgust.

"Tch!" Shidou scoffed, quickly shifting his gaze towards Archer, the Servant knitted his brows in anticipation.

"Archer, protect her from the AST. Don't kill anybody". Shidou said.

"And what about you?" Archer folded his arms, ready to receive an acceptable answer.

"Don't worry about me; I'll handle the talk with the Spirit. Besides, I've met her before," Shidou said before turning to Kotori, "Kotori, I want to save her".

With a smile, his little sister spun in her chair and pumped a fist in the air. "That's my big brother! You heard him, everyone, prepare for this date!"

"Aye Captain!" The crew responded.

As Archer merely nodded at the response, he let his arms hang loose and said, "As you wish Master. Watch yourself".

"Archer, prepare for instant teleportation. We'll drop you right above them". Kotori said.

"Much appreciated". The tanned man nodded.

Within moments, a bright hue of light engulfed the Servant and the next instant he was gone. The next moment, the tanned man found himself falling at an increasing rate towards the ground.

Wind howling through his ears, Archer kept a calm and composed manner and summoned his bow. Drawing the string back, he let loose the arrow and the projectile soared towards its targets. Splitting into multiple arrows along the way, the deadly bolts exploded around the moving members of the AST and disrupted their attack patterns on the newly emerged Spirit.

"From above! Another one!" A member announced.

"Return to the formation. Prepare to execute Chrysler attack patterns. We'll take this one down and move to Hermit!" The Captain barked.

As the engines roared to life on each of the AST members, they redirected their movements and began to climb towards Archer. Cannons pointed and armed, bullets came flying towards the Servant within the next moment.

Moving his body now and then, Archer avoided the oncoming storm and ploughed right through the defensive formation and landed on the nearest building with a loud sound.

Recovering from the landing swiftly, he somersaulted away from his position and fired more arrows at the nearest set of targets he could find. Confident his arrows would hit, he twisted his body in one motion and sprinted across the multiple rooftops in conjunction.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, Archer drew his bow while on the move and fired more arrows at the AST soldiers in the skies.

Arrows soaring towards them, the soldiers remained in a dazed and confused state as one by one, their equipment began to explode and they fell to the ground. Unable to spot the enemy, the group Captain grew frustrated and began firing in random directions. Following the blind order, the remaining soldiers created a defensive ring and fired in all directions.

Dashing wildly across the buildings, Archer switched from running across the rooftop to running on the windows of buildings. Kicking the surface beneath him, the entire window pane surface shattered into a million pieces as he soared to his targets.

Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, he passed by a shocked soldier who didn't even notice him and the married twin swords cut through her CR-suit like Swiss cheese. Landing on the rooftop, he didn't bother to stop and continued to run in circles.

"Archer, Shidou is currently inside one of the buildings. Please protect him and the area while we deal with the rest on our end". Kotori's voice buzzed in his ear.

"I see". Archer nodded. Glancing in the general direction of where he sensed his Master, he changed course and landed on the rooftop in one quick jump. Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, he stood valiantly atop the roof and gazed at the scene before him.

"There!" A soldier pointed out.

"He's stopped moving, finish him now!" The Captain ordered.

"Everyone! Hold your ground!" Another voice ordered.

"Who said that?!" The group Captain said in anger as she turned to face the one who objected her orders.

"Captain, please re-evaluate our plan. He wants us to attack as that's part of his trap. We need to pull back and re-think our approach". The voice belonged to no other than Second Lieutenant Tobichii.

Stunned by the realization, the captain clenched her teeth together as she assessed the situation before her. While her subordinate was right, the opportunity to kill a careless Spirit right now and then was too tempting.

"Captain, please reconsider". Tobichii pleaded.

"Tch, all forces pull back. We'll regroup and formulate a new plan of attack". The Captain barked.

As the remaining airborne soldiers complied, the dots in the sky began to shrink as Archer smirked at the reclining forces. Keeping his guard up, he knew they would be back sooner or later.

"I wonder how Shidou is faring?" Archer asked himself.

* * *

"Master, there is a Servant lurking not far from here. This is the perfect oppurtunity for me to strike him down". Saber declared bravely.

"There's no need for that". Isaac said to her utter surprise. "The time is not right for you to reveal yourself Saber. Patience".

"But Master-"

"The time will come, Saber," Isaac cut her off before she could protest, "Besides, I'm still interested in your kind. To think this sort of power was hiding beneath my very nose. Oh well, I guess those mistakes thirty years ago was worth it".

As the door to his private office slid open, hard yet elegant footsteps echoed throughout the large room. The sound of heels hitting the marbled floor in such a manner could only belong to one person.

"Ellen, hello dear". Isaac smiled calmly as he spun his chair around.

"I'm pretty sure you're aware about what's going on right?" Ellen knitted her brows at him.

Shifting from a smile to a laugh, the sinister man clasped his hand together leant back in his chair. Sporting his usual business suit, he adjusted his tie and beckoned Ellen to come closer. "Say Ellen, you think Elliot would be rolling over in his wheelchair when he finds out what we have here?" He gestured towards Saber who merely glared menacingly at the two.

Standing no more than a few centimetres from him, Ellen rested a knee in between Isaac's legs and tugged against his tie. Moving closer to him, her breath rippled across the man's neck which caused the hairs on his arm to stand up. "I'm certain he would be regretting every choice he had made ever since he betrayed you". Ellen whispered slowly in his ear.

As the woman now held her position prominently over the man, she pulled herself back and offered a small smile. Following her gaze, Isaac raised a hand and gently caressed those soft cheeks in front of him. It didn't take long for his hand to tug on Ellen's chin and pull her in for an intimate moment.

As their lips met and locked, Ellen wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck while his free hand ran down along her waist. Passionately kissing each other, Saber simply rolled her eyes at the scene unfolding before her.

"Tch, humans". Saber scoffed before disappearing into her spirit form and left the two to their own devices.

* * *

As the wind howled around Archer, his clothes fluttered in the wind every time it hit him. The sky remained gloomy as ever but the rain had stopped pouring down on him. Keeping an eye on both the AST and Shidou proved to be troublesome as the narrow complexes within would slow him down when reaching his Master.

The current situation itself was dire; Shidou was in a pinch and was struggling against the Spirit, now known as Yoshino, in an attempt to woo her over. To escalate things even further, Tohka caught the two in the worst possible moment ever and was now jealous and somewhat enraged.

'Jeez, the boy certainly has shitty luck' Archer commented in his mind as he kept watch. The moist damp air pressed against his cheeks and his breath condensed everytime it escaped from his mouth. It was safe to say even the temperature itself was going wild.

'Archer, help me here. Get me out of this situation!' Shidou pleaded. The air around the young teen was tense and heavy. With Tohka gunning him down with a death glare and Yoshinon giggling cheerfully, it made things spiral downhill.

'I have to apologize sincerely Master. While I would gladly offer my hands at this rather problematic situation, I'm afraid I am currently occupied with other important matter right now' Archer replied in a nonchalant manner.

With a smirk on his face, Archer readied his bow and returned his attention his own problems. Seeing that the AST had no intention of advancing back out, he wondered if things would go smoothly on his end.

But with just that thought alone, Archer's instincts screamed at him that there was someone dangerous in the distance and watched with prying eyes. Quickly shifting his body to face the threat, he saw no clear sign of the target. Faced with a certain dilemma, his eyes darted to and fro in search of his opponent. But none came.

Keeping a calm and steadied face, the Servant kept his watchdog eyes in the direction where he last sensed the enemy. For someone or something to simply garner his attention so quickly was indeed a dangerous enemy. Bow aimed and ready, the string was drawn back and ready to fire the already loaded arrows.

Suddenly, without warning, Archer sensed a great surge of magical energy from below his very feet. 'Don't tell me!' Archer thought to himself quickly as he jumped away from the spot.

With a loud explosion, the mall rooftop cracked open and debris suddenly flew everywhere. With that, a blizzard emerged and the cold icy winds pierced the Servants skin. Wearing a stunned look, Archer watched in awe as a savage looking bunny took the skies before vanishing in a blizzard of snow. The Spirit was gone just like that.

'Sheesh, I guess things didn't go as planned after all' Archer remarked as he rushed over to the newly formed hole. Peering down the dark pit, light rushed in and illuminated the ravaged floor levels. Seeing Shidou and Tohka huddling near a row of battered shelves, Archer sighed softly as he confirmed his Master's safety.

"I think you can thoroughly guess what happened yes?" Shidou spoke at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, I can tell quite a lot thank you". Archer replied.

As the Servant glanced at his surroundings, the presence of the approaching threat he detected was long gone. However, it only meant trouble from here on out. Returning his gaze back to Shidou, he noticed the uneasiness between the teen and Tohka and knitted his brows in curiosity.

* * *

"That was cutting it too close Saber". Isaac remarked from his chair.

"Indeed, clearly my presence has been known, but as long as that Bowman is unaware of my identity of appearance, I believe the advantage lies with me". Saber declared in a haughty voice.

"Still, you shouldn't have pulled off something so risky". Isaac said.

"Do you not trust in my abilities Master?" Saber knitted her brows.

"No, I'm not saying that. I have high confidence in your abilities your Majesty. I'm just concerned about your identity that's all. Seeing as how you explained to me the mechanics of this Grail War, I simply hope you would tread carefully that's all". Isaac explained in a calm manner, his posture relaxed and face filled with sinister joy.

The mood was soon interrupted by the sound of doors crashing open. Heels beating in time across the marbled floor and echoing throughout the room, Ellen strode across the room towards Isaac.

"Yes?" Isaac wondered with glee as he turned his chair around.

"Ike, I heard there was a commotion erupting around here?" Ellen's calm but half concerned face showed towards Isaac.

"Oh? Really? There's nothing too troubling here Ellen my dear. Whatever it was, it must've been a false alarm. Besides, Saber here wouldn't allow something to simply happen to her Master without picking a fight first". The man eyed the Servant with a smile.

Saber merely kept her gaze affixed at the outside world, refusing to make eye contact with her Master.

"Anyway, run along now Ellen. The time will come when we shall make our move". The man declared.

* * *

"Tohka!" Shidou knocked on the door as he called out the girl's name. "Whatever happened back there, it's simply a big misunderstanding". Shidou knocked even harder on the door this time.

"Go away! I don't wanna talk, idiot, idiot!" Tohka replied from her room.

With a big disappointed sigh, Shidou hung his head low and knew that Tohka wasn't going to budge anytime soon. Walking away from the door, Archer leant against the wall and eyed his defeated Master.

"Tough luck?" Archer asked.

"I guess trying to tell women the truth either doesn't work. Sheesh, why is it that women are strange from the get go?" Shidou groaned.

"Don't ask me, if anything, you're asking the wrong person". Archer raised his hands defensively.

"Still, what am I to do? I messed up my chance at developing anything with that new Spirit and now Tohka is taking things the wrong way. Ughhhh!" Shidou ruffled his hair in frustration at the problems piling on his shoulders.

"How about you focus on one thing at a time Master? I suggest preparing for the next encounter with Hermit. We can worry about Tohka later as she has her own catching up to do, one we cannot interfere with". Archer said to the teen as if he was some sort of preacher or therapist.

"You're right, I guess I over complicate things too much. Thanks for the help Archer, I appreciate it, I'll check with Kotori to see what findings she has". Shidou enclosed a fist and wore a determined look. "For now, I'll have to get going and do some shopping for the house. Be back in a bit".

"Wait, you're going out there? Alone? I cannot allow that". Archer said in a strict voice.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. It'll be a quick errand anyway, besides, you can trust me right?" Shidou smiled enthusiastically.

As the tanned man merely sighed and shook his head, he eyed Shidou who still beamed happily at him. "Fine," he gave in, "Just remember, if trouble strikes, use a Command Seal to call upon me and I shall be by your side instantly".

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I'll be going now, be back soon". Shidou waved as he rushed out the door with a jacket and umbrella.

As Archer sighed again, he only hoped he made the right choice by letting his Master go alone. Then again, he trusted that Shidou wouldn't do anything stupid, but the lingering thought of other Servants in this city clearly worried the Bowman.

Walking into the lounge room, the man wore a startled look as he found Reine sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate. As her tired eyes slowly met his, she waved and greeted him with a nod.

"Reine, were you here the whole time?" Archer asked as he took a seat across from her.

"Yes, in fact, I've been waiting for a while now. Where's Shin?" She asked with a calm composure.

"Oh, my Master just left to do some errands. He said he went to go buy ingredients and food". Archer folded his arms and sat upright while talking to the woman.

"I see, is that so? I wanted to talk to him for a bit. Not that it matters now anyway, but I guess you could fit the role?" Reine eyed the Servant with her curious but tired eyes.

"Me?" Archer said in a surprised tone. Knitting his brows, he eyed the woman and wondered just what she had in mind.

"Yes, I'm hoping you could do a task as a favour for both me and Shin," She spoke in a calm and revered manner. Her eyes fixed on Archer while her hands toyed with the mug, "Can you please sort things out with Tohka? Clearly, she is bothered by something, and it seems that you fit the role of opening the truth and realisation to the innocent girl".

With that, Archer scratched his head and wondered just how Reine thought he would be the one that would be suitable for this sort of job. Of all things, he would most likely tell Tohka the truth and be blunt with her every step of the way.

"Are you sure?" Archer knitted his brows.

"Please".

"But-".

"Please".

"I haven't-"

"Do it for Shin".

" Fine!" Archer finally gave in, annoyed at the persistence in Reine's voice.

"Thank you, I'll be ready to help if needed be, just give me a call". Reine said before standing up from her seat.

As Archer sighed in defeat, he leaned his head back and wondered just how he would confront Tohka with her problems. 'What would be the best thing to do?' Archer racked his brain for a solution to reach Tohka without causing any awkward tendencies.

"Perhaps discussing things over food will help? Tohka will just about open up to anything if you bribe her with food". Reine said.

"I guess I'd better go cook something then". Archer groaned as he wondered what sort of mouth watering dish would draw Tohka out.

"No need, the fridge is empty". Reine said as she revealed the insides of the fridge.

"It's barren!" Archer said in a somewhat surprised manner.

"Exactly, there's a cafe nearby however. Take this card and buy whatever food to make Tohka open up". Reine handed him a small rectangular piece.

"Oh, thanks". Archer took the card from her hands and briefly glanced over the object.

As the tanned man looked up again, he was surprised as Reine herself was gone. Vanished into thin air it would seem like it, and not a single trace to be found. 'Did she seriously ditch me?' Archer wondered as he confirmed that the woman was nowhere to be found. 'Man, I guess it's up to me now' Archer told himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Huzzah, I have finally managed to get the time to work on this chapter and I present to you a glorious chapter 7 for Fate Alive: UBW. Yes life got in the way of the production of this Chapter so I do apologize for this severely delayed update. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Yours Faithfully**

 **ZafkileRagnarov~**

* * *

"Tohka?" Archer rapped gently on the door. Taking a pace back, he folded his arms and waited patiently for the girl to answer his summons.

With the sound of locks being undone, the knob twisted and turn and a girl with lavish purple hair poked her head through the gap. Wearing a surprised look, she eyed the Servant from head to toe.

"Archer?" Tohka tilted her head in wonder, "How come you're here? Is something the matter?" Tohka asked in a curious but polite manner.

"Uhh, that's not it." The man scratched the back of his head, "I just couldn't help but notice that you've been acting odd a bit lately. Is something bothering you?"

With that, the door to Tohka's room was fully opened and the girl stepped out from her hiding spot. Reading the expressions written all over her face, Archer knew right off the bat she was emotionally troubled.

"What suddenly brought this up? It's not like you care at all….." Tohka quietly drifted off as she averted her gaze away from Archer.

"Come, I have an idea," Archer gestured towards here.

"Eh? What?!" Tohka wore a surprised look at the sudden declaration.

"Hurry it up, or else you're going to miss out on a lot," Archer waved his hand as he disappeared down the steps.

"I get it, I get it! Wait for me!" Tohka flayed her arms in panic as she scurried about her new room for new clothes to wear.

Within the next few minutes, the young girl was all dressed and ready to go out. As Archer quickly glanced at her attire, he wondered who would be wearing shorts in such a gloomy weather. Nevertheless, the Servant brushed his thoughts aside and picked up an umbrella before opening the door. Stepping outside, the skies were gray and rumbled overhead the city, ready to unleash their torrent of rain.

"Wow…. it's looking rather sad today," Tohka muttered as she gazed at the sky.

"Let's go?" Archer gestured, in which Tohka responded with a wry smile.

The walk to the cafe Reine mentioned earlier didn't take more than 15 minutes to traverse. Conversation wise, the air remained awkward and neutral between the two parties as they ventured together.

Pushing the door open, the bell chimed and a waiter immediately popped through to see who had arrived. As Archer and Tohka entered, a male waiter took their attention and guided them to an empty seat and left unnoticed. Settling in, the two of them picked up the menu to see what could be ordered.

"Order to your heart's content Tohka. Don't hold back," Archer said from behind his menu.

"Eh?!" Tohka dropped her menu in shock and surprise, "You're joking right?!"

"Nope, it's a treat. Seeing as you've been acting strange lately, I figured this might help in some way," Archer said in a half believable tone since Reine was the one who forced this upon him in the first place.

"Really? I can have whatever I want?" Tohka asked again.

"Yes, you can have whatever you want," Archer laid his menu card to rest while nodding in approval.

As Tohka's face gleamed with happiness, she put her hand high enough to beckon the waiter over. Within seconds, the waiter had taken down enough orders to feed an entire family.

"Is that all Ma'am?" The waiter politely asked.

"Yes, yes!" Tohka gave a thumbs up.

As the man scurried away to the kitchen holds, Tohka relaxed in her seat as if her unknown problems had been cured miraculously. Smiling to himself, Archer knew that food would be the solution to most problems.

"Say Archer, you didn't have to go this far to cheer me up," Tohka said while lowering her head.

"It's fine. I did this because I was asked to. Not that I don't particularly mind," Archer said.

Raising a suspicious brow, the girl eyed the man as if he were plotting some ploy against her. "There's a catch to all this isn't there?" Tohka accused him.

"Catch? What catch?" Archer said in a calm manner, unsure of the sudden and hurtful statement made by Tohka.

"Eh? You said you're doing this because someone asked you so. So who is it? Shidou?" The girl pointed at his face.

"Shidou huh?" The man furrowed a suspicious brow as the name held weight with Tohka, "So this is about Shidou?"

The words caught Tohka off guard which caused her to panic and hide her suddenly embarrassed face. "It's not what it is!" She declared.

"You are terrible at hiding your feelings," Archer chuckled softly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tohka slowly raised her head.

"No, not at all. It just means that you're quite expressive that's all. Although sometimes you can be read so easily like an open book".

"I guess you caught me, but I really have no explanation for my sudden erratic behaviour". Tohka said in a saddened tone.

"It would seem you're still getting used to your new wave of emotions. If I'm going to take a wild guess, its jealousy isn't it?" Archer predicted.

"Eh? Me?! Jealous!?" Tohka blurted out suddenly which only confirmed the Servant's theory.

"Predictable….." Archer sighed softly.

"Here are your orders!" The Waitress suddenly butted in with two trays packed with food.

"Woooaaahhh!" Tohka gazed in awe as her mouth drooled.

"Enjoy~" The Waitress said happily before leaving the two of them.

"Hoooo! I'm so hungry!" Tohka exclaimed while readying her eating utensils.

"Oh boy….." Archer sighed.

*Line Break

The wind blew harmoniously around the two figures that sat atop the grassy green fields on the mountain slope. Birds chirped and flew overhead over the lonely inhabitants of this seemingly peaceful realm, it was as if this was a sanctuary didn't belong on earth itself.

"Master, don't you think it's time to go?" The strong willed warrior said while resting her sleek elegant blades on her shoulder.

"I think so too, I believe we're done here," The Male figured said nonchalantly before standing up and dusting himself off, "I believe it's time we head over to Tenguu City and kick off this War".

"I'll make sure to win this war for you, so long as I can get access to booze and my needs are satisfied". The Servant said heartily, almost relaxed in a sense.

"I as your Master, promise to see to it that your needs are filled. Provided that you promise to bring me the Holy Grail". The male figure said.

"Of course. It's a deal then." The Female nodded, "It feels good to be able to walk the grounds of my homeland once more. Strange to say, times have changed Master. Heheh, feels nice to call you Master".

"I shall not refer to your true name in public; therefore I shall simply call you Saber. A wise choice, yes?" The Master said.

"Quite smart indeed, we wouldn't want out opponents to gain the upper hand now don't we? I particularly dislike it when an opponent would lash out especially when I'm eating!" The Servant folded her arms and huffed in a disapproving tone as if there were others listening in closely.

"Putting that aside, how shall we get to Tenguu City? I believe by train would be the fastest route there since there are no flights coming in and out of this remote place".

The Servant put a hand up to her chin and began to ponder her Master's decision. But she had another idea in mind. "Master, I have an even better idea that will beat the speed of a train".

"Oh? I'd like to hear it then". He said.

Without any warning, the Saber class Servant scooped up her Master with minimal effort in a princess carry style.

"Waaah! Saber!?" The Master protested.

"Save the complaints Master, we shall be at our destination in no time!"

"Is that it? Is that's what bothering you?" Archer narrowed his brows while leaning on the table.

"I'm unsure okay?! I don't know what's happening to me right now. I'm having all these weird feelings and my stomach feels like its being twisted into a knot". Tohka spoke rapidly, her attempt to hide the embarrassment that she was.

Archer merely sighed at the confused girl. Clearly she was just experiencing forms of jealousy when Shidou interacted with the new Spirit. What happened between them was up to Archer to imagine as Tohka refused to speak about that 'dreaded' incident. "I can at least tell you this is all normal. I've seen this happen multiple times although I can't quite put my finger on where I've seen it," His mind wandering through the certain events of another war.

"What should I do Archer? I've probably upset Shidou and he's now mad at me. I can't look at him the same way anymore!" Tohka wailed in a sad manner as if she gave up on life.

"That's a bit too much don't you think?" Archer raised his left brow as he folded his arms and leant back. "I don't think my Master would be mad at you for simply acting that way. Why don't you two start fresh again? Just apologize for your sudden rashness and it'll be all fine"

"Really? Shidou won't hate me or anything like that?" Tohka brightened up at Archer's positive words.

"Tell you what, my Master should be home by now and is probably wondering where we are. So why don't you go back and apologize with a big heart and everything will set itself straight from there on out". Archer put on a half baked smile, hoping it would turn out like that.

"In that case, I'll head back right away! Thank you for the advice Archer!" Tohka happily sang as she pulled herself from her seat and bolted out the door.

As Archer merely watched the purple haired girl disappear from view, he let a small sigh slip from his mouth. Leaning back in the chair, he let his shoulders slump down and briefly closed his eyes to ponder about the upcoming events later. Surely by the time he gets back, the conflict between Tohka and Shidou would've been resolved and Shidou would have leads on the next Spirit that needs to be subjugated.

"Subjugation? Seems a bit too much, perhaps assimilate?" Archer stroked his chin as he searched his brain for the right word.

Giving up half way, the tanned man got up from his table and strode out the door unnoticed. The heavy rain had died down to mere tiny droplets which meant the Servant didn't have to bother with keeping himself dry.

Pacing down the road, the trail climbed and curved around the cliff side, making the walk an adventure if one were to look at it from that perspective.

But Archer was about to have the biggest adventure of his life and perhaps his last the moment he rounds the corner of the winding road.

The threat of danger and death was no stranger to Archer, he could've chosen to run but it would be to no avail. The fact he sensed the open presence of a powerful Servant, running was never an option to begin with.

As Archer rounded the bend, his cognitive processors went into overdrive as a sleek elegant katana cut through the air near his neck in an attempt to server his head.

-CLANG!-

The sound of metal clashing together coupled with the crunching sound echoed throughout the cliff side. Suddenly, the entire world fell silent. If it weren't for Archer's quick reflexes, his head would've been rolling by now.

Kanshou in his right hand, the Chinese blade was locked in a stalemate against the mysterious katana that tried to end his life earlier on. As both weapons groaned from the force being applied to them, Archer laid his eyes on his attacker. The first thing he noticed was the long light pink hair curled up in a decorative ponytail followed by the light complexion of a feminine face before him. Of course, that's all he could see before the stranger pulled away and leapt over him.

Following her trajectory, the Bowman watched as she landed gracefully at the end of the road. Katana in one hand, he was surprised as she sheathed her weapon and rested her hand on it.

Making a few mental notes, the first thing he picked up was the katana's sheathed and hanging from various areas of the body. Counting four in total, the safe assumption her being a dual swordsman was a safe bet. Then again, who carries four damn katana?

"Greetings Archer!" The female waved enthusiastically.

Surprised at how she picked up his class affinity right off the bat, the muscles in Archer's shoulders tensed ever so more. Cautious with his response, he wondered just what else she knew. For all he knew, Shidou could be under attack right now.

Rapidly tapping the invisible earpiece in his ear, it was only something that was to be used in an emergency situation. Leaving the rest to Kotori, he hoped she would extract Shidou in time.

Returning his attention to the mysterious Servant, he moved his mouth to speak cautiously. "I'm surprised you managed to figure out my class so quickly. I guess there's no hiding it now is there?" He narrowed his brows at her.

"Hah! I guess you can I have a knack for guessing. But I guess you're wondering what sort of class I am?" She smiled broadly, determined she was in control of everything. As Archer was about to move his mouth to respond, she abruptly cut him off by saying "I'll save your breath Bowman, I am Saber!"

Letting his breath out, Archer merely shook his head slowly while keeping his gaze affixed. "Clearly I can sense you are a strong warrior. A noble one at that too". He narrowed his gaze. "But I already know your identity Saber. Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu, wasn't it?" He callously said.

"Eh?! How did you? How did you know?" Saber stared in awe and yet caution at the same time.

"It's a habit if mine, but I wouldn't reveal the details anyway," Archer smirked.

"Very well, I guess there's no point in hiding my identity. And by the way, just call me Musashi," she winked cheerfully.

"Very well, if you insist," Archer bowed.

"I think we both know how this will end, but before we begin again, may I know your name? I would hate it if I slayed a great warrior before knowing his name" The Servant beamed as if the request was a normal thing to ask. "I haven't heard of a Bowman using swords though, you're quite the funny one" She winked.

Then again, Archer knew he had absolutely no chance against a Servant of this calibre. It would be a miracle if he even walked away with his head still fixated to his body. But he was backed into a corner here, running away would prove to be futile and surrender wasn't an option.

' _I'm forced into a corner here; I can only calculate a slim chance of me winning this fight. That is, if you call walking away with an arm or a leg missing a win. But I can win this, I'll just have to play my cards right. If I can prod her defences and fighting prowess, I can keep up with her. I guess it's time I pulled a risky trump card if I want to live._ ' Archer used the small time frame he had to formulate the shambles of a plan and stuck with it. The confidence he rode on with his epiphany was everything he had.

"The silent type huh? Oh well, a shame it is then. Here I go!" The Servant bellowed before drawing both her katana and leaping forward. What seemed to be a light push of her foot caused a roar as she broke the sound barrier. The gale she produced howled in the air and the ground shook as it was turned over.

' _Trace On!_ ' Archer chanted and blue energized sparks erupted around his hands. Tracing his signature weapons, it only took half a second for Kanshou and Bakuya to materialize and the battle was off to a wild start.

The first strike was executed by the female Servant in the form of a jab by her katana. Angling Bakuya, the sword deflected the deadly blow and the sparks flew as the katana made contact against Bakuya's sharp edge. Wasting no time, the free katana in the female Servant's left hand came around in hopes of slashing Archer's chest.

-CLANG-

The sound of Kanshou blocking the sharp blade rang through the air like thunder in a storm. The force that was in that single blow unearthed the ground before them and created a 5 metre wide shockwave that proceeded to unravel the area around them.

As the ground became uneven, Archer took a step back and pulled away from his opponent to regain his fighting momentum. Saber was having none of it and quickly closed the gap between them and their swords clashed furiously.

-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-

Within 20 seconds, more than 50 hits were exchanged by the two parties in such a quick manner that only four sounds were produced. That's the only sound that rung throughout the air. Like thunder roaring indefinitely, Archer blocked hit after hit. Occasionally striking out once or twice as a counter, every swing he blocked from his opponent deepened his knowledge on how to battle the rampaging Servant.

Occasionally locking eyes with his opponent, Archer could tell just by looking deep into her eyes that she was enjoying this fight. They would gleam with every strike and block and her movements were fluid and smooth like a controlled warrior.

"Yeargh!" Saber yelled as she swung her katana at Archer's face only for it to be blocked in quick fashion. Stepping back, Archer released Kanshou from the successful block and moved his arm in lightning fashion to strike his opponent.

If an outsider were to witness the fight, they would only see blurs. As Archer's hands moved at lightning speeds, he unleashed his counter attack after staying on the defensive so long. Hammering away at his opponent, Saber kept up with the blows and blocked them effortlessly with her own blitz like speed.

As Kanshou and Bakuya shattered in Archer's hands, he simply traced new ones in a split instant and continued fighting without breaking his pace. It was as if the swords themselves never broke in the first place.

As Archer brought Bakuya in like a supersonic snake, Saber saw the attack and swiftly swung her katana to block the attack. As the sharp blade cut through the Chinese replica, Saber grinned as she watched her opponent's sword get blown into smithereens.

' _Got you!_ ' Archer thought to himself as Saber indulged in her little victory as she shattered his blade. Unknown to Saber, Archer intentionally let her shatter his blade so that she would concentrate majority of her force into a single defensive strike.

Bringing Kanshou to bear, Archer hammered the sword down onto his opponent which was blocked. As blades clashed, the force that was put into it put Saber off guard as it caused her to flinch and throw her balance off. The shockwave emitted by the blow expanded out and rocked the cliff side edge.

"You are indeed quite the swordsman Archer. But I think the games are over. This is where it ends!" The female Servant declared.

Blitzing forward with supersonic speeds, Archer had a fraction of a second to respond as Saber's two katana lunged towards him. Blades clashed furiously with more speed and irregular rhythm.

As the two Servants scaled their battlefield, they scaled the face of the cliff to being blurs on the devastated road. Leaving a trail of destruction in their wake, it was as if a earthquake of magnitude 10 rippled through.

Ducking and weaving, Archer's hands and body moved through sheer instinct to counter and defend. Wind howling in his ears, the fight dragged on as he gave no opening for his opponent to inflict a fatal wound.

That all changed when Archer's luck seemingly ran out. As Saber swung her katana with deadly proficiency, Archer took a step and angled his body to avoid the blade. However, the ground beneath Archer's left foot gave way and threw the Servant off balance.

Using this new found oppurtunity, Saber quickly swung her blade at the surprise error. As the sharp edge cut through Archer's shroud, his upper torso was lined with blood as a large gnash emerged from the aftermath of Saber's blade.

In a manner of a second, Archer had been wounded and first blood was drawn. But Saber's cut was too shallow to make the wound fatal. Doing a follow up attack, Saber spun her body around and slammed her foot straight into Archer's gut.

As the pain shot through Archer's body, it felt as if he was rammed by a bullet train as he was hurled through the air like nothing. Landing onto the defiled road, he got a face full of dirt before recovering from the attack.

Somersaulting through the air and landing gently, he wiped dirt off his face before assessing his wounds.

' _Shit, that was close. I can't afford to slip up again or else I'm done for. Her entire attack pattern has changed, it's as if she's a whole new different person_ ' Archer thought to himself as he covered up the long shallow gash with his left hand.

"You fight well Saber. Clearly I am outmatched, would you consider my surrender?" Archer spoke benevolently.

"Hah, I apologize Archer, really I do. But my Master has a goal in mind, and you're in the way unfortunately. We wish for the Grail the same as your Master does, but we all know how this will play out know won't we?" Saber said in a well revered manner, almost respectful if you would call it.

' _Crap, she's not one to let things go so easily. But she does fight with honour that's for sure. If I can't force a retreat, perhaps her Master would? Either way, I'll take my chances even though they're slim. Let's hope Saber's Master falls for this_ ' Archer pondered to himself as he drew up a plan. Dropping Kanshou and Bakuya into the ground, Saber wore a surprised look at the sudden gesture.

'Trace On!' Archer silently chanted as he reached out his right hand. Sparks of bright blue bolts swirled around his hands as the weapon he imagined began to materialize into the real world. Wind the wind howling in his ears, the amount of magical energy he was devoting into the construct of such a weapon was far greater than his normal projections. Hopefully his opponent's Master was watching closely.

As the surge of magical energy died down in the air, the area returned to its once calm and benevolent setting. Sitting in his grasps however, Archer now held a crimson long blood red spear, the spear that the great Cú Chulainn wielded in his life; Gáe Bolg

' _Let's hope they fall for the gimmick_ ' Archer prayed as he readied a battle stance, one awfully similar to what Cú Chulainn normally did.

"Huh? You're an odd one. I swear you're an Archer class! First you fight with swords, now spears! Where is your bow?!" Saber demanded in a frustrated manner, her face full of confusion.

"You know, you've forced me into a corner here Saber. That is why I have no choice but to use everything I have at my disposal". Archer's voice shifted to a more serious and aggressive tone.

Without a second to spare, Archer lunged forward similar to how Cú Chulainn did in battle. Closing the 20 metre gap between them, it took Archer a manner of a second to do it before their weapons clashed. Blurs of gray and red could only be seen as they fought ferociously once more.

-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-

Archer thrusted and jabbed Gáe Bolg at his opponent with every tiny opening he got. Deflecting his opponents attacks, it was as if Cú Chulainn himself was guiding Archer's hands. True it wasn't a complete copy, a mix of Archer's skills and Cú Chulainn could be seen throughout the intense battle.

As the two warriors danced underneath the gray dark clouds, Archer brought the mighty spear up to block both of Saber's katana. Executing a sweep kick, he was only successful in hitting Saber's right leg before she took off into the sky and landed 10 metres away from him.

As they both regained their stances, Saber's face turned into a more serious look. Her grip tightened around both weapons and the fighting spirit within her burned even brighter.

' _Crap, I've dragged it out more than I should have. There's no other option now, let's hope the bluff works!_ ' Archer grimaced as he readied Gáe Bolg into a throwing stance. Without warning, a great surge of mana flowed through the weapon. The crimson spear pulsed with death as it was charged and overcharged even more. It was without a doubt the most normal thing Archer could do; turn it into a Broken Phantasm.

' _I'll need only 2 seconds to end this, let's hope I get it!_ ' Archer yelled determinedly in his mind. The air around them seemingly froze as the spear turned into a ticking time bomb of death.

Sensing the massive amounts of prana in the spear, Saber prepared herself to the dodge away from the attack.

Magical energy pulsing rapidly followed by time slowing down itself, Archer pulled his arm back and aimed the Broken Phantasm at Saber. "….Gáe…Bolg!" Archer called out the true name of the deadly spear before releasing hell itself.

-BOOM-

That's the only sound the spear made when it was unleashed from Archer's grip. Breaking the sound barrier, it travelled across the already devastated ground and defiled it even more by leaving a shell like trail in its wake. As the Broken Phantasm soared towards Saber, time seemed to stop as she made to jump away from the projectile.

-KABOOM-

The area where Saber once stood was engulfed in a fiery red explosion. Rubble went flying in all directions as the area was decimated and created a large crater in the middle.

As the smoke cleared and the commotion died down, Archer stood tensed and ready as he expected Saber to leap out any moment in case she survived the attack and prepared to unleash her own Noble Phantasm. But to his surprise, nothing of the sorts happened. Instead, he found Saber barely outside the crater made by the explosion, with her body beaten, battered and severely bruised in all visible parts of her body. As Archer watched the struggling warrior stand herself up, her face was determined as ever: defeat was unacceptable so long she still had strength left.

"Hoy Archer, I have to give it to you, I wasn't expecting that. To think you'd be so suicidal in releasing your Noble Phantasm here," Saber croaked as she removed her katana from the ground, "It's time to finish this!" She groaned before losing her balance and was forced to use her katanas for support.

As Archer slowly lowered his guard, he realised he had miraculously weakened his opponent. As Saber's fighting spirit remained strong, her body said otherwise as she struggled to maintain her balance.

Moving his mouth to speak, Archer was denied the chance when Saber started speaking towards the air. "But Master, I can still take him!" She faced Archer with a determined look before relaxing her face, "As you wish Master, apologies for my rash behaviour. I'll withdraw immediately".

Feeling a wave of relief come over him, Archer couldn't help by grin internally as his gimmick plan worked. If Saber's Master fell for the facade Gáe Bolg, then it means it bought Archer some time to prepare for the next encounter. Whatever comes next, Archer knew that his job just became much more difficult.

"Do not think this is over Archer! You are without a doubt the most troublesome warrior I have faced. But you have revealed your Noble Phantasm to me which means the next time we meet, don't expect such an easy victory". Saber grinned.

"If you say so Saber, until next time then. It was a pleasure to battle someone of your calibre". Archer responded meticulously.

"Likewise Archer". Saber nodded before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

As the male Servant was left to his own devices, he pondered at the aftermath of the battle, and couldn't help but feel a little bit excited. ' _Miyamoto Musashi. Huh, to think I'd fight one of the most revered swordsman in Japanese history_ ' he said to himself.

The welcome party he received wasn't exactly a warm one too as he was greeted by concerned faces and worried looks from everyone he knew.

"Archer, would you care to explain exactly what happened to you?" Kotori narrowed her brows and she gunned him down with her death defying gaze.

Callously licking his lips, he swallowed the saliva in his mouth and decided to not give a half baked explanation. "I'm going to assume you all witnessed that fight," he paused, looking around the room to gain their confirmed nods, "Then what you saw firsthand was a fight between two Servants. And quite frankly, I am surprised I even made it out alive of that fight. Something tells me that Servant was merely toying with me just to have peek at my abilities. Needless to say, that won't be the last of that Servant".

Looking at the stunned faces around him, the crew members of the Fraxinus finally grasped the situation around the mysterious man and Shidou. However, it only meant more danger for Shidou as the powers unleashed during that 10 minute fight could level a small portion of Tenguu City.

"Archer, is that Servant going to come after Shidou?" Kotori asked timidly.

"At this point, maybe not. But I wouldn't bet my chances anyway. The enemy may be unaware that Shidou is my master, so it would be wise to keep him hidden for the time being". Archer replied.

"Geez, more problems. First this new Spirit shows up, now another Servant? I wouldn't be surprised if Tenguu City was wiped off the face of the Earth if I woke up tomorrow morning!" Kotori groaned in an annoyed tone as she slumped down in her chair. "Everyone, back to your stations! I want reports on Hermit immediately, the sooner we seal this girl, the sooner we can move on with our problems!"

"Yes Ma'am!" The crew responded unanimously.

As Archer scanned the room, he was surprised that his Master wasn't present. Remembering that he wasn't in the room to begin with, Archer was used to the fact that Shidou would be present amongst the crowd.

As if Kotori could read his thoughts, she spoke up to inform the man about his responsibilities. "Shidou is back at the house Archer. He's safe together with Tohka. Needless to say, I appreciate what you've done by offering the teenager some advice and counselling. Suffice to say, another misunderstanding has been brought up and Tohka won't come out of her room again".

"Again?" Archer groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear my Master just doesn't know how to handle things does he?"

"He may be rough on the edges, with due time he'll learn". Kotori's face brimmed with determination as she spoke.

"I'll head back down immediately. I need to keep a more watchful eye over my Master now with this new threat". The tanned man said before disappearing into thin air.

"My goodness, what a handful". Kotori sighed as she returned her attention to the ship's console.

* * *

As Fraxinus teleported the Servant into the heart of the Itsuka household, Shidou was somewhat relieved and angry upon setting his sights on his Servant.

"Archer! What the hell was that? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?!" Shidou exclaimed.

The man could only sigh as he drew on the words to respond to such sudden outbursts. "Relax Master, I would appreciate it more if you weren't yelling at my face as well," Archer spoke in a calm manner, "To answer your question, the reason why I didn't tell you was for your own safety. In case you haven't figured it out yet, that was a fight between two Servants".

Shidou's eyes widened in surprise as his jaw dropped open in awe. Clearly the look on his face meant he saw it once but having it confirmed only added to the thrill of it. "Cool….." he trailed off.

"If you're done drooling, we have more important matters to discuss. Matters regarding your progress on securing that runaway Spirit". Archer narrowed his brows, expecting his Master to give a satisfactory answer.

"About that…." Shidou said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let me guess, you somehow botched it?" The Servant shook his head in disappointment.

"No, no, no," The teen shook his hands, "I can't explain it right now to be honest," His face began to turn read as if the events were embarrassing to begin with. As Shidou's eyes refused to meet with Archer's the man merely let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah, you'll get there. Unexpected mistakes happen, hopefully you'll learn from this Master," He said while leaning against the counter, "Are you still willing to enclose the details?"

"I don't know, I'm just sort of lost right now. I mean, it's bad enough Tohka is in a bad mood because I put her in it. Talk about bad timing," He groaned while collapsing onto the couch.

"Oh? Two birds with one stone eh?" Archer held the laughter back, knowing full well he'd get hell for it.

"Screw you". Shidou said before throwing a pillow at the tanned man.

As Archer caught the pillow, he fluffed it up before leaning his elbow on it. "How did you manage to put her in a bad mood now? Bear in mind I did my best to cheer her up from the last problem you two had". He shook his head in disapproval.

"You did? No wonder she came in with a smile only to walk in at the worst possible moment ever," Shidou groaned, "Anyway, let's say that I tried to have nice chat with Yoshino and it sort of went the wrong way".

"So you gave Hermit a name? Not a bad start". Archer mused.

"She's not Hermit. Her name's Yoshino and that's that". Shidou insisted.

"Well, are you going to sit around wait for Kotori to do all the work or are you going out hunting?" Archer raised a curious brow.

"Well, to be hone-" Shidou stopped midway as a small buzzing came from his right ear. "Shidou here….uhuh….you found it?! Really? Where?!" The teen's face was filled with joy for a short span of 2 seconds before turning into an awkward one, "You're not serious right….? Why….." He slumped his head down in defeat as the transmission was seemingly terminated.

"I take this news as a double edged sword yes?" Archer smirked as he watched his depressed Master.

"You can say that. Fraxinus has located a doll that belongs to Yoshino. If I can return the doll, I'm bound to get closer to Yoshino then," He sighed before continuing, "The only problem is that the doll is located at one of my classmate's house".

"I'm pretty sure it's as simple as going up to the door and asking if they have the said doll and if you could acquire it because you know the original owner".

"Heh, you may think it's that easy. But said person who currently is in possession of the doll is none other than Origami Tobichii".

Archer choked on his saliva as he heard the name. "You're telling me that girl is in possession of Hermit's doll?" His mind recalled strange encounters within the classroom when he spoke to her, giving him the creeps whenever they talked.

"Of all the people, it just had to be her. I swear she's obsessed with something. Can't put my finger on it thought," He rubbed his chin in a dubious manner.

"Well, you wouldn't want to keep Hermit waiting now do you? Run along now, retrieve the lost treasure," Archer scooted his hands.

"Easy for you say!" Shidou blurted out, "And it's Yoshino, don't forget it". He pointed at the Servant.

"Fine fine, if that is your wish Master. But bear in mind of the dangers that lurk within the outside world. I can't risk myself following you in fear of attracting that Servant. Just say the word and I'll be there". Archer reminded the teen.

"Yeah, I won't forget. Wish me luck," Shidou smiled before exiting the living room.

Leaving Archer to his own devices, the Servant went out into the hallway and gazed up the stairs. Seeing that Tohka's door was firmly shut, he wondered if he should attempt to dig out the girl from her chambers.

* * *

"That was quite the harrowing dodge you pulled there Musashi. I'm relieved you made it out in one piece," The male figure said as he casted some healing magic over her light wounds.

"You should've let me finished him off there and then. The fact he used up his Noble Phantasm to finish me off was a mistake," Musahsi pouted as she grew even more frustrated at the fact she missed her chance to defeat her first opponent.

"Easy there, you'll get your chance soon enough. But the fact he so willingly discarded his Noble Phantasm away means there's more to him than meets the eye," The Master took his hands away seeing as the wounds had been healed completely. Pouring a cup of tea, he gently gave it to the Servant.

"Thank you Master, you sure know how to treat others," Musashi nodded, "Back to the topic at hand, it seems I recognized that spear from somewhere. Long, sleek and beautifully crafted. Not to mention the crimson red coating it comes with. Cú Chuláinn wasn't it? Ireland's Child of Light?"

"Cú Chuláinn? You mean the Cú Chuláinn? The one who wielded the great Spear Gáe Bolg? That was him?" Her Master said in disbelief yet his eyes dazzled in astonishment.

"I'm not so sure Master. Even though he called out the true name and seemingly fought how I presumed to be Cú Chuláinn. I didn't know he wielded two swords. Clearly something is amiss here," Musashi narrowed her brows while she racked her brains for an answer.

"Regardless of who he is, he isn't someone we should take lightly. If the great Cú Chuláinn is present amongst us, then surely he will be a tough opponent," Her Master said while stroking his chin, "What do you think Musashi? Can you defeat him?"

"Are you saying I'm not capable of doing so Master?" Musashi's voice dropped into a more threatening tone.

"No, nothing of that sort. Forget I asked it," Her Master croaked.

"Good," She smiled, "As for our next encounter I am unsure of that. But I sense two more Servants in this city, hiding in the shadows and preying on us. Surely our fight garnered their attention which means they'll be making a move soon".

Musashi's Master ran his fingers through his wavy black hair and pondered at the numerous threats that existed around them. He had predicted the fact that DEM could've pulled something off in summoning a Servant, but a third party achieving the same standards was nigh unbelievable. "Clearly my calculations were wrong when I entered this War. No matter, we'll have to adjust our strategies and fight when the opportunity is ripe".

"Agreed," Musashi nodded, "Master, I'm hungry," She said just as stomach began to growl loudly. With an embarrassed face, the Servant gazed down at the floor to hide her shame.

"Don't worry, let's head out and get some food. I'm also pretty starved," Her Master chuckled.

* * *

"Saber, I summon thee," Isaac beckoned towards his Servant.

"What is it Master?" The Servant responded in a harsh voice.

"Cold as ever, but I like it," He grinned, "I need results Saber. I need you to procure me some results. A battle is about to erupt soon in this City and no doubt that Spirit Hermit will be at the centre. And when there's a Spirit, there is always that Servant Archer. I would like you to 'test' that Servant, Saber. Do not let me down,"

"If it is what you want, then I'll do it," Saber said in a cold tone before making herself scarce.

"Ike, are you sure about this?" Ellen asked the ash gray haired man.

"Do not worry my dear; I just want to have a prod at our enemy that's all. I wonder if he'll display that raw strength as he did earlier with that other Servant. To think that I wasn't the only one with the ability to summon such beings. It seems there is some competition in the water, and I'll make it clear to all that those who stand in my way will be crushed without mercy," He declared boldly.

* * *

"Tohka? You in?" Archer rapped on the door with his knuckles.

Silence was only response he received while he stared at the wooden textures of the door. Raising his hand to knock again, he was stopped midway when the sounds of locks being undone in rapid succession could be heard. Slowly creeping open, Tohka stood with a downed expression to greet him. Plushy in one hand, it was clear to the man she had been fuming over something.

"Trouble I presume?" He raised a curious brow.

"It's that feeling again. I had it earlier before our chat now its back. I feel angry yet sad yet also hopeless, what is this Archer?" Tohka questioned him.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Servant merely shook his head slowly. "I see you haven't grasped a clear understanding of your feelings yet, but you'll get the hang of it. What you're experiencing is probably jealousy. It's because Shidou is currently occupied with saving the new Spirit it feels like he's neglecting you isn't it?"

As if Archer had answered the deep long question she had been asking herself, Tohka looked up to the Servant as if he were a God or something who knew everything. "Ho-How did you accurately know such things? Even I didn't know how to appropriately answer my own questions," Her mouth hung open in awe, "But you are correct, I clearly despise Shidou being around that girl. I hate it, hate it, and hate it!"

"Calm down, there's no need to get all flustered and about," Archer nonchalantly said. _'What the hell am I doing? Since when was I ever good with women? Telling them to calm down is like throwing gasoline into an already raging flame for Root's sakes!_ ' He slapped himself internally.

"You're right, I don't need to keep doing this to myself," Tohka told herself before taking deep breaths, "What do I do Archer?" The girl asked while she looked to him as if he were a saint.

' _My goodness it actually worked, thank the Grail_ ' Archer said in a relieved voice inside his head. "How about you go to Shidou and ask him personally if he still cares for you. It will surely bring you peace and comfort by confronting the truth yourself than having someone or something else tell you. Only you can seek out the answers you wish if you do it yourself, having someone else do it for you will never bring you the comfort than finding out for yourself".

Moved by the Servants words Tohka immediately tossed her plushy at the bed and readied herself to head out. "Thank you Archer, I shall confront Shidou personally and see if he truly does care for me".

"I'm sure Shidou should be back soon. The weather is a little down today so I would suggest waiting for him," Archer said.

Just as he finished saying those words, a low rumble could be heard from the far distance. As the two inhabitants of the Itsuka household glanced in the general direction of the sound only one thing came to their minds.

"Shidou!" They both said.

"Excuse me; I shall take my leave now as I fear my Master has gotten himself into trouble".

"Wait for me! I'm going as well!"

As Archer disappeared into spirit form, Tohka hurriedly threw on her Raizen High jacket and stormed out the door. Praying to herself that Shidou would be safe, she ran down the main highway that led to the heart of the city while watching the city. As the Space Quake sirens went off around her, she watched in horror as explosions erupted in the distance. Keeping her course, she could only hope Shidou wasn't present amongst the fighting.

Just as she rounded a bend, she gasped as a giant creature rose from the ground and let out a defiant roar. As the AST soldiers peppered it with gunfire, the beast shrugged off the attack and began to face towards a building. As Tohka noticed the general trajectory of its attack, she spotted a lone figure atop the building.

"Shidou!" She cried out as she noticed the teen was put in harms way. ' _No, not like this, I will not let it end like this! He's everything I have, damn you I will not let the world take him again!_ '

* * *

Jumping from roof to roof and running with immense speed, Archer kept a low profile as he sped towards his Master's destination. Going out of his spirit form, he summoned his bow and analyzed the battle unfolding before him. His top priority right now was to secure his Master and formulate an approach to stop this madness. L

As if things couldn't get any more interesting, a giant behemoth of a rabbit like monster arose from the cover of the buildings. Roaring in defiance, he watched as it slowly gazed in the direction of where his Master was located. Drawing the string back, he leapt into air and lined up a clean shot at the behemoth and waited for the right opportunity. Just as he was about to let go of the string, a small glimmer of light appeared before Shidou that assured Archer that he didn't need to fire.

' _That girl sure knows how to protect the one's she cares for the most_ ' Archer said to himself. As he slowly eased the tension on the string, his instincts screamed at him to fire at an oncoming danger. Drawing the bow once more, he quickly fired multiple arrows at his newfound target.

' _This feeling, what is it?!_ ' Archer yelled to himself as he quickly noticed the moving hunk of mana zipping towards him. Shrouded with black swirling mist, it was without a doubt a Servant charging towards him. Seeing that his arrows he fired earlier were useless, he drew back his bow again and fired another volley before landing on the rooftop.

As his opponent swatted the projectiles away like nothing, he was quickly joined by it on the same rooftop. Blocking his access, he knew in order to get to Shidou, he had to defeat this 'thing' before anything else. Eying his target carefully, he noticed that the figure had taken a quick glance at Tohka and Shidou on the other building and procured a sly smile from underneath the black fog that half hid her.

Gaining an even better understanding, he noticed that his opponent wore a black visor that shielded her identity from everyone else except Archer and her own Master. It only took a few seconds of thinking for Archer to realize who his opponent was by merely glancing at the tainted sword she wielded.

"Am I intruding? It seems you are in a hurry to get to those people," The figure spoke in a feminine voice, which only confirmed Archer's information on who she was.

"I guess you could say you're wasting my time yes. If you would so let me pass, I'll be on my merry way, Saber." Archer said in a monotone voice.

"Tch, insolent fool," She said before lunging forward with her mighty sword.

As Archer summoned Kanshou and Bakuya, he clashed angrily against his opponent. The amount of Mana she was giving off was absurdly high and yet she was flaunting it around as if to show off how much she possessed.

As the two danced around the rooftop, Archer zipped around like an uncontrollable missile without a sure path. Blocking hits left and right, he played the defensive against the dangerous knight knowing full well he was at a disadvantage here. Remaining vigilant, he kept planning his next moves ten steps ahead just so he could keep up with the savage blows Saber was dealing.

As the mana surged throughout the air, Saber left a dark trail of mayhem every time she swung her sword and missed or was blocked by Archer. Growing impatient with every swing, she wondered why she hadn't crushed the insect before her and resorted to even more uncontrolled swings of destruction.

Ducking and weaving for his life, Archer clashed so close to Saber that he could smell her scent in such close proximity. As Kanshou and Bakuya were shattered numerous times, he traced them quickly again as to not lose ground against Saber's vicious attacks.

Emitting thunder like noises, their blades clashing together made it sound as if a war was going on over the horizon. Jumping back, Archer had put a solid 20 metres between him and Saber before drawing his bow and quickly firing volleys of explosive arrows at her.

As the Servant quickly zipped through and blocked the attacks, she closed the distance between them and clashed again. Locked in a stalemate, the two pushed each other ferociously to gain the upper hand. For Archer however, this was exactly what he wanted as he summoned a sword in the air and converted it into a Broken Phantasm. Launching the deadly projectile at them, he quickly broke contact with Saber and jumped back towards safety as the weapon landed at Saber's feet.

Producing an explosion large enough to engulf most of the rooftop, Archer readied himself as the fire died down and billowing black smoke began to clear. Fanning whatever obstruction came his way, he was surprised to find merely a crater where Saber once stood. Quickly scanning his surroundings for a surprise attack, none came to him. His guard did not falter however as he kept a watchful eye. Much to his relief, Saber did not lunge out to strike after a certain amount of time had passed. Unbeknownst to him, the gloomy clouds that littered the sky before had all but gone and a ray of sunlight came down and illuminated the grand Servant.

Peering over the railing, he found Shidou and Tohka had both disappeared from the battlefield and he was left all alone to his devices. Just as he was about to execute a man hunt, Kotori's voice buzzed in his ear with good news to bear.

"Archer, Shidou has been extracted along with Tohka and the newly rescued Spirit Yoshino. Good job out there, I don't know what you fought but you've successfully averted a potential crisis from our doorstep"

"That's good to hear, I was worried about my Master disappearing again. As for that 'thing' I warded off, I'm afraid we'll be seeing more of that beast. But I'll make sure it doesn't come to harm my Master and anyone else," Archer declared.

"Much appreciated Archer; I suggest you pull out from the scene. Authorities and clean up crews will be on the way soon. Kotori out."

As Archer merely let his muscles go lax, he gazed at the sky and pondered about the events that just happened. More importantly, the Servant he just fought. ' _Saber…..what happened to you...?_ '

* * *

 **What this? Another Saber? Two Sabers? Well things just got interesting. A tyranical Ruler and the most skilled swordsman in Japanese History clashing against a man with betrayed ideals and is only fighting to aid the survival of this world. Who is this new Master? What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave your thoughts in the reviews and there will be errors in this I dare say. Please point them out and I shall fix them.**

 **Yours Faithfully**

 **ZafkielRagnarov~**


End file.
